Blood Lines
by HazelAngel77
Summary: When a new detective joins the Miami-Dade PD, she will put an end to one member's career and give back to another what they've been missing for 20 years.
1. Prelude

She woke up to find herself in a bed at Miami-Dade General, with a searing pain in her shoulder and Lt. Horatio Caine watching over her as she slept. As memories from earlier events of the day flooded her mind, tears began to roll down her cheeks. Horatio got up from his chair and came over to the bed, removing a handkerchief from his pocket. He then gently wiped the tears from the woman's cheeks.

"I can explain." She said mumbled as she tried to fight the remaining effects of the anesthesia, knowing he and several other people were going to want answers.

"Shh," He comforted softly, "It can wait. You need to rest right now."

The expression on her face nearly killed him. He knew that look. He saw is for what seemed like forever in the mirror after Marisol died. She had so much uncertainty in eyes about what he would think and if she still be able to work in the department. She knew he would find out the truth, but would he still accept her after all the skeletons were out of the closet.

"I have to make a phone call, but I'll be right back, ok?" He said softly.

She nodded her head and closed her eyes, drifting back to sleep under the remaining medication. Horatio turned, walking to the doorway, looked back at the woman in the bed. There was no mistaking the red hair, blue eyes and freckles. He whispered, "No worries, Brianna. You're home sweetheart, you're finally home."

He walked briskly down the hall to the elevator. He knew he would have to get some protection in place for her before Stetler got wind of this. He was only hoping that it was not too late.


	2. Chapter 2 First Day

Three month earlier …

It was Tuesday afternoon; Sergeant Frank Tripp was talking with Horatio out front of the Miami-Dade crime lab discussing the business of the day and the case they closed. They had just arrested a dirty cop who had developed a liking for his fellow officers' teenage daughters. The officer had kidnapped and killed three teenagers over a one-month period. Everyone had closed rank and no one was talking.

A break came when a younger sibling of one of the victims came to the lab one day and asked to see Horatio. The girl's name was Alexia Sherman. Her older sister, Reagan, had gone missing three weeks earlier. Horatio knew that all three families had filed missing persons' reports and that information was on short supply.

Taking the teenager aside, he asked her what was the matter. She proceeded to tell Horatio how the officer had been following her and her sister for two weeks. After talking with her for two hours, Horatio had what he needed to go after the suspect. He called the team together and gave them the rundown of what Alexia had told him. Within three hours, new evidence was processed and an arrest warrant for Officer Bryan Caldwell issued.

By 1 pm, Caldwell, after being arrested and booked, wished he had not met Lieutenant Horatio Caine and his team.

"Well, I'm glad that one's over and done with." Frank said with much relief.

"Agreed," Horatio nodded, "He'll get a taste of what it's like to be hunted."

"Yep," Frank affirmed, "never understood dirty cops."

Officer Caldwell then came out of the building, escorted by four other officers who made sure that Caldwell knew how disgusting he was. Frank and Horatio watched as he was put into a car and taken away.

"So," Horatio started, "I hear you're getting a new officer Frank."

"Yeah, she's Detective Alexia Davis." Frank said with a smile.

"Transferring in?"

"Well, sort of," Frank said, "She moved down here from New York about two years ago after a drunk driver killed her adopted parents. She's finished her FTO and was assigned here."

Horatio looked at Frank with raised eyebrows, "New York, really."

"Do you know her Horatio?"

"I can't say that I do," Horatio said, processing that bit of information.

"Detective Mac Taylor recommended her and had nothing but great things to say about her. She worked in the forensic lab. He said she had the best solve rate of any one in the lab."

"He's a good judge of character. When did she join NYPD?"

"Well, she graduated from high school when she was 16," Frank said, "got early admission to West Chester University in West Chester, Pennsylvania. She graduated in the top ten of her class with a double Bachelor, the first of which is in Forensic and Toxicological chemistry and the second is in Criminal Psychology. She began with NYPD during her senior year of college at 20 as an intern in the lab and they brought her officially on after her internship was over. So she's got five years under her beLieutenant"

"Wow, quite an accomplished young lady. I wonder why she didn't apply to the crime lab." Horatio commented.

"I'll give two guesses Horatio, but you'll only need one." Frank mused.

"Stetler." Horatio said disgusted.

The two men continued to talk until Horatio noticed that he no longer had Frank's attention. He followed Frank's gaze and saw that he was watching a young woman, who looked like she was in her late teens walking in their direction.

"I think that's our new detective." Frank said, as he watched the young woman walk up the sidewalk toward them.

"She looks like a teenager, Frank." Horatio noted.

Frank laughed, "Mac said that she looks younger than she really is. She's 25 years old."

"She's a detective already? Impressive." Horatio noted.

"Letter of Commendation and promotion for going above and beyond the call of duty. There are no specifics given though."

As she walked up to them, Horatio noticed that she was quite attractive. She was about 5'10", wearing a pair of vintage boot-cut jeans, a black quarter sleeved tee shirt and black low heel boots. She wore sunglasses, which were somewhat similar to his except the lenses were oval shaped. Her hair was dark auburn and worn in a French twist. She had honey complexion and her gait was smooth

"Excuse me," the woman began, "I'm looking for Sergeant Frank Tripp."

"That would be me." Frank stated, extending his hand to the woman , "And you would be?"

"I'm Detective Alexia Davis." she smiled, shaking Frank's hand.

"Good to meet you. Welcome to the Miami-Dade PD. I'm sorry you had to start so late today." Frank apologized.

"No worries, as I understand it, things were a mess earlier today." Alexia affirmed.

Frank nodded, turning to Horatio; he introduced him to Alexia, "This handsome man here is Lieutenant Horatio Caine. He is the day shift supervisor of the crime lab here. You'll probably be running into him a lot."

Horatio turned, offered his hand, giving Alexia a slight smile, "Detective Davis."

"Lieutenant Caine." Alexia shaking his hand, nodded back.

The three of them did not notice the tall dark headed man walk up. Observing the three for a moment, he cleared his throat to get their attention, "Gentlemen, ma'am" he stated.

"Ah, Rick." Horatio stated flatly.

Alexia took note immediately that this person was someone that Lieutenant Caine did not care for very much.

"Frank," Rick greeted. Frank gave Rick a _why-are-you-here-now _look.

"So Rick," Horatio started, "what brings you down here?"

"I heard we got a new detective. I thought it would be a good idea to come down and introduce myself, let him know that my door is always open if he should need anything." Rick said charmingly.

Frank could not help but chuckle, "You really have to do your homework better, Rick. He is a she. This is Detective Alexia Davis. Alexia, this is Sergeant Rick Stetler, he's IAB."

Rick looked at Frank with a somewhat disgusted look, "I'm not as bad as he makes me sound," he reassured Alexia, extending his hand for her to shake, "You're from New York, correct Alexia?"

Alexia looked down, tilted her head and looked back up at Stetler. She took off her sunglasses, revealing her hazel-green eyes, looking at the offered hand, "umm, yes I'm originally from New York."

Horatio made a mental note of Alexia's expression.

Rick made a note that Alexia looked somewhat similar to Horatio, save her hair color and eyes, so he decided to ask her what was nagging him, "Do you know Lieutenant Caine from New York then?"

Alexia looked Rick in the eye, "I'm 25 and you know how old he is, do you think I've met him before?"

Rick realized that he had made a mistake by prodding her for information by the looks he got from Horatio and Frank. He then turned to walk into the building.

"No offence intended," Rick said, "You'll be evaluated after this week is over, so make sure you're careful to follow policy and procedure."

"Thank you Sergeant Stetler for making me aware." Alexia said charmingly, her expression turning cold, "You want to tell me why you're really asking me about where I'm from?"

Rick just looked at Alexia, completely lost for words, "umm I just like to know who I'm working with." he finished. He then turned and headed inside the lab building.

"You know Sergeant," Alexia said, choosing her words carefully, "grave digging is a dirty business. You _never_ walk away clean."

Frank and Horatio looked at one another, then at Rick who had stopped and turned around to look at Alexia. Alexia just stood there, hands on her hips, holding his stare and making it clear that she did not lay down for anyone. Rick turned back around and headed into the building. Frank looked at Alexia then at Horatio, noticing that their stance and posture were very similar.

"I think," Horatio lightly chuckled, "She'll fit in just fine, Frank."

"Alexia, you do make an impression." Frank laughed.

She looked at the two men in front of her, "You know what they say Frank, first impressions are the most important."

"True enough, Detective Davis." Horatio stated, slipping on his sunglasses; impressed already with her handling of Rick.

"Well," Frank began, "I see you've picked up your credentials and sidearm, so let's get you introduced to Horatio's team that you'll be working with off and on."


	3. Chapter 3 Introductions

Chapter Three

Frank, Horatio and Alexia walked into the crime lab building and took the elevator to the second floor. While in the elevator, Horatio examined Alexia's sidearm. It was a SIG-Sauer P229, the same as his. They got off the elevator and met by the whole team, who had wondered what had happened to their boss. Eric was the first to say something.

"Hey, H," Eric greeted, "We saw Stetler. Is everything ok?"

"Yes it is Eric." Horatio stated, "Everyone, this is Detective Alexia Davis. She's the new detective in homicide." Alexia nodded. He paused and began introducing everyone.

"These two gentlemen are Eric Delko and Ryan Wolfe. Eric is our underwater recovery, prints and drug id specialist. Mr. Wolfe is our trace expert." Continuing down the line, "these three ladies are Detective Calleigh Duquesne, Natalia Boa Vista and Dr. Alexx Woods. Calleigh is our ballistics expert. Miss Boa Vista handles DNA and Alexx is our medical examiner."

Everyone shook hands and said their hellos when Ryan piped up.

"So, Alexia word has it you're from New York?" He asked.

Alexia let out a sigh, resigning to the fact that it was going to be the first thing people were going to hear about her, "yes, originally from New York City."

"Ryan, are you the rumor mill today?" Alexx quipped.

"I was just wondering."

"Well, honey wonder to yourself."

Just then, the cell phones started to go off. Frank looked down at his cell to find a homicide call.

"Alexia, you ready to hit ground runnin." Frank inquired.

Alexia smiled, "bring it on."

The rest of the afternoon and evening flew by as Frank and Alexia questioned witnesses, did canvassing and gather information in Bal Harbour about Tracy Woodrow, who was found dead in her backyard by her oldest daughter Colie. Alexia was extremely impressed with the accuracy and speed that Horatio's team worked. Alexia was about to go over to Frank and Horatio with the information about Miss Woodrow's personal life when she tripped over a piece of rope that was buried under some leaves.

Frank and Horatio saw what happened and came over. Frank offered Alexia a hand up, "You ok, Alexia?"

"Yeah," Alexia answered, then looking down at where she had landed, noticed that it was fabric. She knelt down to get a closer look at it.

"You have something there, Detective Davis?" Horatio inquired as he hand Alexia a pair of gloves, remembering that she use to work in a crime lab.

She took the offered gloves, "thanks." She moved the piece of fabric back, "I'm fine, but I don't think she is though."

Under the piece of fabric was a young girl about 12 years old, badly beaten with a single stab wound to her chest, Alexia looked up at Horatio and Frank, "Up close and personal."

Horatio turned to see Alexx about to get into the County ME's van.

"Alexx," Horatio called.

Alexx turned to see Horatio looking at her, "What is Horatio?" Then she saw the new found body. She turned to the driver and told him to drop off the body at the morgue and then come back as quickly as possible. Alexx came over and began to look over the young girl.

"What are you doing here baby? This is no place for you." Alexx said, as was her usually habit of talking to dead bodies.

No one noticed that Miss Woodrow's oldest daughter was standing by until she came running up, "No!" Colie yelled, "Bailey!"

Alexia turned just in time to catch Colie, "Colie, do you know her?"

Colie, by now, was in tears, "It's my sister." Alexia looked up at Horatio. He nodded.

"Ok, Colie, I want to you come with me ok?" Alexia coaxed, knowing that she did not need to see her sister like this.

With a little work, Alexia got Colie away from the backyard and around to the front of the house. An officer took Colie to the ambulance to have her checked out. Alexia came back around to the backyard and found Horatio and Frank talking.

"Nicely handled Alexia." Frank commented.

"That was interesting." she commented, looking around the yard.

Alexia, then heard Eric call her over to the backyard gate to look at some footprints that he had found. As she was examining them, she looked up at Eric over her sunglasses and noticed that Eric did a double take.

"Everything ok Eric?"

"Umm, yeah." He stammered out, unable to get rid of the feeling that he had just looked at a dark headed version of Horatio.


	4. Chapter 4 Short handed

Chapter 4

Short handed

With the addition of a new body and that body being a child, everyone doubled up their efforts. It was one of the hardest things for Horatio to deal with, the crime scenes where the victims were children. No one knew just how personal he took them.

"Everyone has their hands full today. I called in the night shift early. I also called Captain Wilson and asked to bore Detective Davis."

"You can have her if you need her Horatio." Frank said, finishing his friend's line of thinking.

Both men looked over to see Alexia standing over by Calleigh when Calleigh noticed them. She motioned to Alexia that Frank and Horatio wanted her. Alexia walked over to them to see what they needed.

Horatio had been watching Alexia the whole time they had been there; watching her interview, take notes, taking a closer look at the scene than most of the detectives he knew. There was that feeling again when he saw her kneel down to take a look at some foot prints that Eric had found, then look up at Eric over her sunglasses. He watched as Eric even did a double take.

"Something wrong, Lieutenant?" Alexia asked as she looked at Horatio then Frank.

"I need an extra set of hands …" Horatio began.

Alexia got a slight smile on her lip, "I'm game."

Horatio asked her to go to the Hummer and get his kit and the extra camera out. Frank watched his friend. He had seen that look on Horatio's face before, the one he always got when he had the feeling that something deeper was going on than what one saw on the surface.

"Care to share?"

"I'll let you know Frank." Horatio answered.

Madison came back with the kit and camera. She opened it up, getting a pair of gloves for herself and Horatio. He took his pair, putting them on, directed Alexia to start photographing the area while he began collecting trace. She had just finished with the photos when Alexx's man was back to take the body to the morgue. Horatio's phone rang and he stepped away to answer it. Alexia did not need to ask if he wanted her to finish processing. She got out several swabs for trace and DNA. By the time Horatio came back, she had finished processing the second area.

"Good job Detective Davis." Horatio complimented, impressed that Alexia went ahead with processing without asking, " and the night shift will take care of processing at the lab."

Alexia just nodded her thank you and took the kit and camera back to the Hummer. She came back over to find Frank talking to Horatio. She listened to the information that Frank had gotten from Miss Woodrow's neighbors and oldest daughter. The afternoon turned into evening as everyone went about running down information about Miss Woodrow and her two daughters, witnesses, classmates and relatives.

"Alexia, can you head back to headquarters. Miss Woodrow's sister is flying in from Chicago to take care of Colie until this whole thing is over."

"Sure" she said, as she signed out of the crime scene, went to her car and headed back to headquarters.


	5. Chapter 5 Day Done

Chapter Five

Day Done

By 9 pm, everyone was ready to go home, including Alexia. They got back to the department and Alexia went to the locker room to gather her things. She sat down on the bench and let out a heavy sigh. The day had been long and hot. She began to wonder if she was going to make it through the summer in a wig. New York summers were one thing, but here, between the humidity and the heat, she knew there might be a problem and it was only May.

She looked in the mirror over one of the sink to make sure her contacts and makeup were still ok. Alexia gathered her bag and came out of the locker room. She walked over to her cubicle only to find Frank and Horatio talking, waiting for her.

Alexis raised an eyebrow, "yes?"

Frank looked at Horatio, "Well, Alexia," he began, "It's a thing Horatio and I do for the new people that come in when they end their first day without getting shot, in trouble with IAB or some other nonsense."

"And that is?" Alexia questioned, wondering if this was going to be anything like the initiation when she officially came on to the NYPD.

"We take them out for drinks. Do you know where the D'Lounge is?" Horatio asked, noticing the apprehensive look on her face.

Alexia let out a quiet breath that caused both men to smile. She nodded that she knew, shutdown her computer and followed the two men out. Frank and Horatio got into their cars, when Frank noticed her standing by a motorcycle but thought nothing of it. He got into his car and pulled out of the parking lot. Horatio, on the other hand, waited until Alexia was in her vehicle.

He was surprised to find her pullout and put on a lightweight black suede jacket that came to her waist, even more when he heard a motorcycle start up. He could help but smile when she backed up and paused by his car, nodded to let him know she was ok and headed for the hotel.

Frank and Horatio were waiting out front of the National Hotel when they saw Alexia pull up on her motorcycle. Frank whistled and Horatio just smiled as she got off.

"Nice bike, Detective Davis." Horatio commented, admiring it.

"It's a 2008 BMW K 1200 S." she answered, with much admiration, "It's only on loan to me until my car gets out of the shop. Took my friend a while to save up for this gorgeous machine.

The next hour past very nicely for Alexia until Rick Stetler showed up. Frank just looked at Horatio, who had his typical smirk on his lips whenever Rick came around. Alexia watched Rick pause at the bar, ask the bartender a question and saw him point to their table. She looked at the two men sitting with her.

"Why do I have that feeling he doesn't have anything better to do?" Alexia quipped.

Horatio just smiled and looked at Alexia, "because he doesn't."


	6. Chapter 6 Bad ending to a good Day

Chapter Six

Bad ending to a good day

Rick came over to the three's table, "Good evening gentlemen, ma'am." He nodded.

Frank did his best to put on a good face, "Evening Rick."

Alexia noticed that Horatio was just sitting watching Rick. She knew more about Rick, the havoc he instigated in the lab and how deep his streak of personal revenge went. That was one reason she was requested to move down here. She could keep a secret and keep it well; an undercover cop had to be that way. It is how she stayed alive. As she listened to the conversation between the three men, she did not realize that she was being watched from the far side of the lounge. Her mind was brought back to reality when she heard Rick ask her a question.

"I'm sorry, Rick," Alexia apologized, "I wasn't paying attention."

"That's ok," he commented, "It sounds like you had a long day. Horatio said you did an excellent job assisting his team today."

Alexia nodded, "I was glad to be of help."

Rick noticed that Frank was drinking a whiskey; Horatio and Alexia were drinking coffee, "Coffee, Detective Davis?"

"Yes," she stated as the server came by, sat down a shot glass of whiskey and a mojito.

"Horatio, you're actually having a drink?" Rick joked. Horatio just smiled.

"Excuse me," Alexia said causing the young woman to pause, "I only order the Jameson."

The woman looked over to the far side of the bar, "It's compliments of the gentleman over there," pointing to a man at a single table.

Alexia followed the woman's direction to see who it was that sent the drink over. The gentleman saw Alexia, picked up his own drink, smiled and nodded. Alexia returned the gesture and smiled back.

"You know that gentleman, Alexia?" Rick inquired. Alexia gave an him annoyed look, so Rick decided to try a different approach. "That's quite a strong drink for such lovely woman." Rick complimented.

Alexia raised an eyebrow and noticed that Rick's compliment did not have the same warming affect as the one Horatio had given earlier in the day. She threw back the shot and quietly set down the glass. She took a drink of her coffee, "Detective, you're not on a first name basis with me yet. Typical IAB."

Frank could help but laugh. He knew Alexia would fit here. She had a good personality with a backbone to call Rick on his crap. Alexia just held Rick's gaze, not wavering for a moment. Rick was getting uncomfortable under Alexia's stare. He finally decided to see how rattled he could make this new detective.

"So, you received your promotion due to going above and beyond the call of duty," Rick began, "however, it doesn't say what the action was nor will anyone tell me what it was that you did. I know people who can find out what happened in New York or you can tell me."

Alexia knew that this went beyond wanting to who he was working with. He was digging, to see if he could rattle her. Her cover had to remain intact until her assignment was done; Stetler couldn't find out who she was at any cost. She stood up, as did Rick. Frank and Horatio stood as well, both unsure of what was going to happen. Alexia looked down at the glasses on the table, tilted her head and looked back up a Rick.

"No offense or disrespect,", Alexia began, "You're playing a dangerous game."

Horatio looked at Alexia, knowing that he and Stetler had this same conversation when IAB investigated Eric on drug charges. He kept his expression relaxed and normal. Rick just looked at Horatio, remembering the same conversation.

Rick gave her a smirk, "It's one I intend to win."

By now, Alexia was in Rick's personal space with six inches between them, "No, this will be one you'll lose."

"Is that a threat, Detective Davis?"

"I don't make threats. I make promises." Alexia said coldly.

She finished her mojito, grabbed her jacket and went over to the bar. She gave instruction to the bar tender to put Horatio's, Frank's, Rick's and the gentleman who sent over the mojito, on her tab. Frank and Horatio watched as Alexia walked out of the lounge. The two men just looked at Rick, who stood there looking smug.

"She acts a lot like you Horatio." Rick accused.

Horatio just smirked at Rick, turned and walked out followed closely by Frank. They walked up behind Alexia, who just turned her head to the side to see who was behind her. Alexia waited for the coat checker to give her the helmet she had checked in. Frank turned to ask Alexia if she was ok when he stopped. It was the expression on her face, he had seen the exact same expression on Horatio when he was pissed. He looked over at Horatio and saw the same expression, perfectly mirrored on Alexia's face. Frank said nothing.

They walked out of the hotel and over to the valet. Alexia gave the valet the three tickets for their vehicles. Two other valets came over and after ten minutes, all three vehicles were waiting. Frank said good night to Horatio and Alexia, got in to his car and went home. Alexia walked over to her bike, put her helmet on and got on. There were whistles from several patrons. She sighed, paused and looked towards the entrance to the hotel. Horatio followed her gaze to see Rick standing there watching.

Alexia started her bike and looked back up to find Horatio standing next to her. He was holding out a business card with his contact information. She just looked at him.

"I know how to get a hold of you, Lt Caine." she said quietly.

"Turn it over when you get home." He said softly, "ok?"

Alexia knew he wasn't making a suggestion, but instructions. She couldn't help but wonder if he already knew who she really was. She pushed the thought to the side, took the card and put it in her back pocket.

"See you tomorrow." Alexia said, pulling away and heading home.


	7. Chapter 7 Home Sweet Home

Chapter Seven

Home Sweet Home

Horatio just turned, looked at Rick and got into his car. Rick watched everyone go their separate ways, that is, everyone but Horatio and Alexia. He noticed that they drove off in the same direction. He had his car brought up, got in and made his way home. No one, however, noticed the man standing by the entrance. He watched the interaction between Rick, Frank, Horatio and Alexia in the lounge. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey," the man began, "she's out of sight."

"Good," the answer came, "how did she handle Stetler in the lounge?"

"Well, I think," he continued, "Detective Tripp and Lt. Caine were there with her. They took her out for a congratulatory _you made through your first day in one piece_ drink. Stetler just showed up."

"Ok. Here's what I want you to do; keep Stetler busy the rest of the week, so Detective Davis can have a chance to get settled in and get into a routine. Once she gets into a routine, she'll have an easier time maintaining her cover. Also, keep tabs on Collins' whereabouts, we don't need him showing up too early and blowing her cover. He'll kill her this time if he finds her."

"Yes, sir," the man confirmed, then paused, "Sir, she does realize that she's going to have to tell Lt. Caine who she is at some point during this whole thing, doesn't she?"

"She does. Have a good night."

The man closed his cell phone, got into a waiting car and drove off. By now, it was going on midnight and the streets of Miami were quiet for once in three weeks. As Alexia pulled up to her building next to Miamarina Bayside Park. She parked her bike, took her helmet off and looked around. She watched as a another car pulled in and park about ten spaces down from her. Alexia recognized the black pearl 2008 Tiburon SE. She shook her head and got off the bike.

"Dresden, it's about time you brought back my car." Alexia joked.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it. That _is _a nice car." the man said, as he opened the door of the car.

Scott Dresden was 48 years old, 6'3" and 200 lbs of muscle. He had silver hair, hazel eyes and 28 years of service on the Miami-Dade PD. He got out of the car and handed the keys to Alexia. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a black polo shirt with a Miami-Dade Police Department logo on it. He looked at Alexia and smiled, taking the keys to his motorcycle from her hand.

"Thanks for the mojito."

"Not a problem," Scott said looking around, "it looked like you needed it. Can we talk inside."

Alexia nodded, locked up her car and Scott's bike and headed inside with Dresden. They came to the elevator and Alexia pushed the button to go up. The elevator opened, stepping inside, they went up to the 26th floor. They stepped out and walked down the hall to the last door on the right. She unlocked the door and they went inside.

Alexia turned on the lights in the kitchen, then hung her coat up in the closet. She came back into the kitchen and took out a couple of bottles of water from the refrigerator .

"Dresden, I've got to get out of this stuff." Alexia apologized as she headed to the bedroom and closed the door.

He nodded and gazed around the condo. Alexia definitely had good taste. The color scheme of the condo was light neutrals and furnished with pieces from Thomasville. Scott grab one of the bottles of water, went into the living, out onto the balcony and sat down. _Good, she's gotten settled in._

Alexia carefully took out her contacts and wig. She turned on the shower and stepped inside. After about fifteen minutes, she stepped out, dried off and put her hair back up into a French twist. She put on a pair of shorts and a black tank top. She put a couple of rewetting drops in her eyes. _What if something goes wrong?_

She grabbed the other water bottle and went out to the balcony. She sat down next to Scott and let out a heavy sigh. He looked over at her and watched her relax for moment. Alexia knew he was watching her and gave Scott a slight smile.

"You ok? I know that look Alexia." Scott asked.

Alexia nodded, "I wasn't expecting Stetler to show up. Stetler has eyes everywhere. What if something goes wrong?"

"I bet you didn't and if something goes wrong, you call the number Lt. Caine gave you. He knows your undercover but that all. Horatio does know the specifics."

"Rick's been digging into my file, Scott." Alexia said with some concern.

"We know he has been," Scott confirmed, "Captain Dobbs is working on burying your personnel information deeper."

"What about Collins, Scott?"

"He's still in New York."

"You sure about that?" Alexia quietly asked as she stared out across the park.

Scott sighed, knowing that he couldn't give her the answer she wanted. He could still see the faint scars on her thighs from her last encounter with Collins. He would never forget in New York, walking into the hospital and seeing the ER doctors work on her. A lot of officers who had been in the department for a long time couldn't remember seeing so much blood loss and still be alive. Luckily, the hospital had a good supply of O- blood being that Alexia was AB- and they had a shortage of both A and B-.

"Alexia, I can't guarantee that, Our CI told Dobbs that he's still conducting business in New York."

She just nodded, got up and went back into the condo. She went into her bedroom, got her gun and cleaning kit. She sat down at the kitchen table and started to take her gun apart.

"You're so much like him." Scott admired, _I hope you have the same strength as he does,_ he thought

Alexia looked down, titling her head to the side and smiled. People had said that a lot in New York; that she reminded them of a cop that use to work with them. She just blew it off and thought nothing of it. Scott watched her for a little while, put down a manila folder and then quiet left his fellow officer to relax.

She looked up when she heard the door close. She got up and went into her bedroom, picked up her jeans and pulled out the business card that Horatio had given her. She went back into the kitchen. _What if this doesn't work,_ she thought. She looked at the front of the card. It had the usual departmental contact information, then she turned it over. There was a different phone number, then it occurred to her, it was his personal number. Mac had done the same thing for her while she was investigating Collins.

She picked up the manila folder and opened it. Inside was a police report and all the material from the investigation of a child abduction case twenty years ago. The couple, both 20 years old, had only been married five years when their little girl was kidnapped. The couple had been out to dinner to celebrate their 5th wedding anniversary and the husband's knew job with the New York Police Department. They came home to find the baby sitter gone and the little girl gone.

Alexia put the folder in her office off the living room, finished cleaning her gun and put it back together. She gathered the cleaning kit, gun, holster, and the business. She went into her bedroom, turned down the bed and got into her jersey shorts and tank. She placed her gun on the night stand. Before crawling into bed, she set her alarm clock for 5 am.


	8. Chapter 8 Close Call

Chapter Eight

Close Call

It was the fourth of July weekend and Alexia was starting to hate her wig. The high for the day was supposed to be 94oF and it was well on it way there. She was sitting at her desk, finishing up some research that Horatio had asked her to do for him. Horatio needed background information about a drug ring that the drug task force wanted to take down.

She looked over at her calendar, _Saturday July 4__th__, _she thought, _one month until my three month performance evaluation._ She sighed quietly and heard Frank chuckle in the cubicle next to her. Alexia leaned back to look at Frank, who in turned leaned back and looked at her.

"Yes, Frank? Do you find something humorous?" Alexia inquired.

"Got one month left don't you?"

"Yes, I'm excited and nervous."

"I wouldn't be." Frank affirmed, "You did well on your first week evals."

Alexia thought back to the end of her first week. Her review went very well. She took the commendations, advice and constructive criticism given to her by Frank, Horatio and Captain Dobbs and applied it. In the past two months, her skills as a police officer and as an investigator grow, as did the trust and respect from her fellow officers and superiors.

She finished her research and felt someone watching her. She looked up to find Horatio standing quietly.

"Do you have that information I asked you for, Alexia?" He asked.

Alexia smiled, "You wanted the players, the game and method? I got you those and the people controlling the players," as she handed the information to him.

Horatio gently took the file from her, "Always giving more than what is asked of you."

Nodding in agreement, Alexia heard her cell phone go off. It was homicide call. She grabbed her keys. Frank looked up at Alexia.

"Alexia, do you think you could handle this one by yourself? I've gotta get going to a doctor's appointment."

She tilted her head to the side, "No worries. I'll fill you in later."

Alexia walked out to the parking lot, followed by Horatio. She went to get into her county vehicle which was a black unmarked Explorer. She paused and looked around. Alexia looked back toward the building and thought she saw someone.

"Alexia," Horatio asked, "Is everything ok.?"

She looked around again and then looked over at Horatio, "Umm, yeah."

Horatio noticed the concerned look on her face and took a quick look around himself. He spotted who Alexia was looking for hiding just out of sight behind a group of officers. This man obviously made Alexia nervous. Neither Horatio, Alexia or the man, saw Scott Dresden observing from the far side of the parking lot. Scott watched as Alexia and Horatio left for the crime scene in their respective vehicles. He continued to watch the man for a few more minutes until he left. Scott grabbed his cell phone and dialed a phone number.

A man answered on the other end, "What's going on Dresden?"

"Sir, I'm outside of the MDPD crime lab," Scott continued, "I just spotted Andrew Collins."

"How did this happen?" the man asked.

"Either we have leak or our CI is playing both sides."

"Follow her Scott. If anything happens to her, our case is over."

"Yes, sir."

Scott hung up, got on his motorcycle and quickly caught up with Alexia. She and Horatio's team were at Bicentennial Park.. He found a place near the crime scene, where he could easily keep an eye on Alexia, but out of sight of everyone.

Alexia and Horatio were discussing the information that she had gotten from the witnesses. They signed out of the crime scene and were talking to the victim's husband when Horatio heard a man calling a name in the crowd. The man came up to an officer and asked for someone named Bec. He assumed it was short for Rebecca, that is until he saw the look on Alexia's face. Scott pulled his 9mm out of his holster just in case, she needed bailed out; although he thought with Horatio and all the officers around that Collins wouldn't try anything. He watched as Collins made his way over to where Alexia was.

Alexia was at her car and looked up when she heard her real nickname. She looked around to see who called her, then she froze. The man walking toward her was tall, lean and well toned. He had brown hair, green eyes and a nice scar on his right cheek.

He had a gut feeling that this situation was going to go south really fast and knew that Alexia's cover was in serious jeopardy. Alexia looked back at the crime scene. She was about fifty yards from it. She didn't wait long enough for the man to get close and took off. The man took off after her. She ran back toward the crime scene where she knew there would be help. She heard the man closing in on her. She ran harder.

Horatio looked up at the sound of someone running, then heard someone scream for him. He saw Alexia running toward him, followed by a man who was gaining on her fast.

"Horatio!!" Alexia screamed, as she felt the man grab a handful of hair.

Horatio and the other two officers ran towards Alexia with their guns drawn. Alexia looked up and tripped, hitting the ground hard. The man was on top of her, turned her over so she was on her and backhanded. The force of the blow knocked out one of her contacts.

"Did you really think you could get away from me, Brianna!!" the man screamed.

Alexia was too scared to answer. She heard people running up, so she grabbed a handful of dust, through it up into the man face and then gave him an upper cut to his jaw. He fell back and Alexia scramble from under him, disappearing. The man stood to run after Alexia, but found himself face to face with a gun mere inches from his face.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." Horatio seethed, " Who are you?"

The man just smirked as the officers took him into custody. Horatio looked around for Alexia, but didn't see her anywhere. He told the officers to take him back to the PD. Horatio noticed that Alexia's car was gone. _Where did she go,_ he thought.


	9. Chapter 9 Confidentiality

Chapter 9

Confidentiality

While Horatio and Frank were trying to get information from Alexia's attacker, Alexx was walking into the morgue to start the post on the victim that was brought in from the park. She finished the preliminary work on the body and was about to start the autopsy when she heard a sound coming from the far side of the morgue. She put down her scalpel and walked over to a set of cabinets that held her medical books and journals. Someone was crying. Alexx slowly peeked around the corner of the last cabinet to see Alexia, at least she had Alexia's clothes on.

"Alexia?" Alexx asked.

Alexia nearly jumped out of her skin and looked up at Alexx. Alexx breathe caught in her throat as looked down at Alexia.

"Alexx," she began, "please don't tell anyone. No one can know."

Alexx kneeled down as close to Alexia as she could get and took in Alexia's appearance. She noticed the wig on the floor and a new box of contacts next to a duffle bag.

"Alexia, are you undercover honey?" Alexx quietly asked.

"I can't answer that Alexx." Alexia said.

"Ok, honey," Alex answered, "Let me look at your cheek. That bruise and cut looks nasty."

Alexx helped Alexia get her hair back up and her wig back on. Alexx cleaned up the cut on Alexia's cheek and put a couple of butterflies on it. She put Alexia's contacts back in for her. Then Alexx did a quick x-ray of Alexia's jaw to make sure that it wasn't broken or cracked.

"Your good to go, honey." Alexx said with a smile.

"Thank you," Alexia replied, "Alexx, I have your word that you won't say anything to anyone . I mean anyone."

Alexx looked into Alexia's now hazel eyes, "I spend the day with dead people honey and they don't talk."

Alexia attempted a smile, but found that her cheek was too sore to do so. She got off the table and picked up her duffle bag.

"Thanks Alex." Alexia replied, walking out of the morgue and upstairs to the locker room.

Horatio was standing outside in front of the lab, talking to Frank.

"Frank have you seen Alexia since her attack?" he asked, concerned that she may have been injured.

"No, I haven't," Frank replied, "You think something has happened to her?"

"I don't know Frank," he said, putting on his sunglasses, "but that guy was after her for a reason and I want to know why." He made a phone call and found that Alexia had checked back in.

Both men walked back into the building. Frank went to talk with some of the older officers and Horatio went up to the lab, just as he stepped out of the elevator, Alexx met him.

"Alexx, have you seen Alexia?"

Alexx saw the concern in her friend's eyes, "She just left the morgue. She's probably in the locker room."

"Is she ok, Alex?"

"She's fine," she answered, "She was just shaken up."

Horatio nodded and made his way to the locker room. He paused outside the locker room; looking through the windows, he saw Alexia sitting on the bench. He went into the locker room.

"Detective Davis?"

Alexia turned her head just enough to see who was there. She saw that it is was Horatio. She put her duffle bag into her locker, shut it and stood up. Alexia walked over to Horatio. He noted that she had a slight limp. _Probably from her fall,_ he thought.

"I'm ok, Horatio." Alexia said softly, looking at the floor.

Horatio gently place his fingers under Alexia's chin, "let me have a look at that."

She let him pull her face up. He turned it to the side enough for him to get a look at the bruise and cut on her cheek.

"Alex took care of it." she offered.

Horatio nodded, showing that he approved. He knew that from his interrogation with Alexia's attacker, that there was something more going on.

"I need to know who that was Alexia." he said.

Alexia sighed, sitting down on the bench and played with the ring on her right hand. She knew he needed to know, but at this point in her investigation, she could tell him.

"Horatio, I …" she faltered, "I can't disclose that information."

He kneeled down in front of Alexia, "Are you in danger?"

Alexia looked at him and saw the deep concern in his eyes. She gave him a rare smile, "I've got people looking out for me." With that, Alexia got up and walked out of the locker room.

He watched her walk out, admiring the strength of the young woman. There was obviously something deeper to Alexia's history that what her file said.


	10. Chapter 10 Midnight Oil

Chapter 10

Midnight Oil

Alexia looked at her watch, _8:30 pm_. She finished her reports, gathered things from her locker and changed her black pinstriped dress shirt and dress pants for a quarter sleeved carbon gray tee shirt and jeans. She packed her duffle bag and went back to her desk.

When she got to her desk, she found Rick Stetler waiting for her. _Damn, what does he want now? I do not have time for this._ Neither of them saw Frank and Horatio on the far side of the office, watching.

"Detective Davis." Rick greeted.

Alexia could not help but laugh, "Stetler, what do I owe the honor this time?"

"I told you I would find out about you." he said, a little too proudly.

"If you know everything, then why are you here?" she replied keeping her body language, expression and tone very relaxed.

"I want to know about Andrew Collins and the attack on you today?"

Frank and Horatio looked at one another.

"I am not at liberty to discuss him, nor will I discuss anything else with you."

"I _can_ get authorization to investigate you."

Alexia looked down and smirked. She looked back up at him, "Whatever Rick.", with that she began to walk away.

_First, it was Horatio, now her,_ Rick had enough of this woman's attitude. He reached out and grabbed her, jerking her back to him. With one hand, he held her arm and with the other, he grabbed her jaw. "Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?" Rick ground out, giving Alexia a shake for good measure.

It took everything Alexia had not to free herself from him, but she knew that she could not if she did not want to compromise her position.

"I think it's time to break up the party, don't you Frank?" Horatio said, making his way over to Alexia and Stetler, followed by Frank.

Rick saw Horatio walk up behind Alexia, but did not know that Frank was standing right behind him. He knew that he was going to regret what he just did. _No matter, I can make it go away, just like everything else._

"Alexia, is everything alright?" Horatio asked

Rick slowly let go of Alexia and stepped back, only to run into Frank who did not move. He turned around to find himself face to face with a very pissed off Frank Tripp.

"Guys, we were just talking." Rick tried to justify.

Horatio just sneered at Rick. He had neither compassion nor tolerance for those who abused others, especially women and children. He bent over, picked up Alexia's bag and keys that she had dropped when Rick grabbed her. He handed them to Alexia.

"Always bailing people out, huh, Horatio." Rick replied.

Horatio and Frank walked Alexia outside. Rick followed them out. He could not resist making one last comment

"Alexia, I heard that you begged Collins for your life and that it wasn't the only thing you did to try to get him to let you go."

Alexia stopped, but did not turn around. She just tilted her head and looked at Horatio, then at Frank. _I have had enough of this bullshit._ She turned around and saw Rick standing there looking smug.

"You want to talk about Collins, ok. Only if you're off the clock." She said as she gestured for him to come to her. Rick came over.

"Ok then, I am off the clock."

Alexia smiled. Before Rick knew what happened, Alexia reached back and gave Rick a right hook that landed him on the ground. Alexia closed the distance and stood over Stetler. He tried to turn over when he felt weight on his back.

Alexia kneeled down, getting close enough to talk in Rick ear, "I don't beg for anyone. You want to come at me with accusations; this was not the day to do that." she said callously.

She slow stood up and put on her sunglasses. She walked over to Frank and Horatio, picked up her things and walked to her car. They just watched her walk away. Rick, by now, had gotten up.

They started to go back into the building. Horatio paused by Rick as he and Frank passed by him.

"You ok, Rick? That looked like that hurt."

Frank laughed as he walked in behind Horatio. They went up to his office.

"She isn't someone I'd want to be on the wrong side of." Frank chuckled.

"I would agree." Horatio commented.

Frank and Horatio stayed three more hours, working on the case from the beach. They called it a night at 11 pm. Out in the parking lot, the men said goodnight. Frank pulled out and headed home, leaving Horatio by his car. He sent a text message to a number and got the reply, _I am fine._ He got into his car and went home.

Alexia got home, grabbed something to eat and changed into a pair of shorts and a long sleeved lightweight Henley. She looked in the bathroom mirror; light bruises were beginning to show up on her lower jaw. Alexia gingerly took off the butterfly band-aid. She winched and grabbed a washcloth.

The doorbell drew her back to reality. She went to the door to answer it.

"Who is it?"

"Casper."

She laughed at the nickname. They picked that one so she would know it was Scott at the door.

She opened it, "come in."

Scott came in and went into the dining room. He sat down an evidence box that contained files from investigation into Braxton's personal finances. He walked into the kitchen. He watched Alexia get some ice out of the freezer. When she turned around, Scott just looked at Alexia.

"I've looked worse Scott." Alexia said flatly.

Scott sat at the dining room table, looking at Alexia. They were lucky; Collins could have blown Alexia's cover. It would have raised too many questions that she would have been unable to answer. He noticed that Alexia still had her wig and contacts in with a long sleeve shirt on.

"You okay, Alexia?" Scott inquired.

Alexia looked at Scott, "Where were you, Scott?"

"I was there. I had your back."

"Really? Why didn't you call me and tell me that Andrew was in Miami?"

"I didn't have time, Alexia. You and Horatio had just left for that crime scene. Andrew was at the lab, waiting outside for you. I saw you look around. You knew something was wrong, but you could not see him. He was hiding behind that group of officers outside."

"Okay."

"Where did the bruises on your jaw come from?" Scott asked. He only remembered Collins' backhand landing on her cheek.

"You can thank Rick for that," she explained, "he was waiting for me by my desk. He found out about Collins and wanted more information. I blow him off, went to leave and he grabbed me."

"What else happened?"

"Horatio and Frank broke up the party. I did not even know they were there. They walked me out and Trent followed us. He made the suggestion that I begged and indulged Collins so he would let my go."

"Oh … that was mistakes."

"I told him that I would talk to him if he was off the clock. He came over and said that he was. So I smiled then gave him a right hook and made it clear that I don't beg for anyone and that it was not a good day to make accusations."

Scott shook his head, "you are a real piece of work Alexia. Let's get to work."

Slowly, they started going through the files when Alexia noticed a pattern in Rick's deposits.

"Every three months, Rick deposits 2000.00 into his savings account, but the balance only increases about 500." Alexia observed, trying to find where other 1500.00 went.

"So, who's paying, what are they paying for and who really pulling the strings?" Scott commented.

"Oh, let me see," Alexia smiled, "Colonel Mustard in the conservatory with candlestick, commissioned by Miss Scarlet."

Scott just looked at her and laughed, "Nice, Alexia, very nice."

"You left the door open," she giggled, "I had to say something."

He looked at the clock, "do you have to work tomorrow?"

She stretched and yawned, "no and I definitely would have kicked you out if had to."

Scott looked at the account statement from the current cycle, "Do you think you can go into the office Monday and run the account number on this?"

"No, it'll raise too many questions, but let me see if I can pull a few strings."

Scott nodded and started to gather things up. He finished packing up the evidence box while Alexia got some documents from her office.

"I found these when I went through Stetler's personnel file. Being IAB, he can get into anyone's file, except those undercover. Only the handlers and supers have access to those."

"True," Scott agreed, "what's Rick been up to?"

"He's been frequently accessing different undercover officers from different departments. One of those officers, I recall having been killed when a drug deal went south, much to the shock her supervisors …"

"Alexia, what are you getting at?" Scott inquired.

"I'll let you know."

He nodded, knowing that he was not going to get anymore out of her. Scott grabbed the box and headed for the door. Alexia opened it for him.

"Have a nice day off Alexia."

"Have I ever told you hw much I detest being called by my cover when I'm not working?"

"I know," he chuckled, "good night Bec."

Alexia closed the door, locked the door, and armed the security system. Alexia walked into her bedroom, closed the vertical blind, and went into the bathroom. She took off her wig, took her contacts out and got into the shower. The hot water felt good on her skin. It relieved the dull ache that had plagued her all day.

She dried off and winched when she wiped her face. Alexia wrapped the towel around her and walked back into her bedroom. She put on a pair of lavender cotton shorts and a white tank top. She looked at the clock; it was 4:30 am. Alexia sat down on the bed and opened the drawer of the bedside table. She took out an old picture and sighed. It was of a man and woman holding a five-year-old girl with copper hair. Alexia put it away and slept into a peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 The Favor

Chapter 11

The Favor

Alexia woke up the next morning, _it's Sunday and I have a day off_. She stretched and laid there for a moment. The clock let her know that it was a quarter 'til nine. A short run would wake her up.

She went into the bathroom, showered and got dressed for her run. She opened the blinds in her bedroom and in the rest of the condominium. Alexia did not want to get heat stroke so she opted to go without the wig. She grabbed her keys and watch. Alexia ran around Miamarina Bayfront Park, taking in the scenery. She stopped for a few minutes to watch the kids play with their parents. She got back around 10:00 am.

Alexia walked out onto the balcony and looked down, watching the people who were out for their morning swims. She walked back inside, grabbed a cup of coffee and went into her bedroom. She pulled out a white knee length skirt, a lavender shrug top and a pair of white thong sandals. She walked into the bathroom and began to take the micro braids out of her hair. She got into the shower. Alexia finished her shower, blew dry her hair and pulled it into a neat bun at the base of her head. She put on her wig and put in her contacts. Alexia got dressed and looked in the full-length mirror. The bruises on her jaw were light enough that her makeup covered them up. Her cheek was a different story. She looked at the clock, 10:45 am. 

She picked up her cell phone and pressed number 2 on the speed dial. Alexia let it ring twice and hung up. She went into the kitchen to get another cup of coffee when her phone rang. 

"Alexia Davis," she answered.

"Alexia," a man replied, "is everything okay?"

"Yes," Alexia said then paused, "I, umm, I was wondering if you had plans for lunch today?"

"No plans," the man affirmed, "did you want to meet?"

"If that would be alright," she answered.

"Do you know where the Front Porch café is?"

"I do," Alexia answered.

"I'll see you there in 30 minutes."

She hung up her phone, got her purse and the file with the account numbers. She was going to get there early to check the place out and to make sure that no one was following expect Scott. The last thing she needed was Collins or Rick showing up and putting both of them in a compromising situation. 

On the way to her car, she sent a text message to Scott, telling him she was going to a meeting with someone who could help with account numbers. His reply was that he would follow and keep an eye out for Collins and Rick.

Alexia got into her car and drove to the café. She parked two blocks down and walked on the opposite side of the street, so she could get a good view of who was around. It was 11:00, so she went inside and ordered an orange juice. She was nervous. Alexia was not sure why. It was unlike her to be uneasy, but then again, she never expected to see Collins in Miami either.

She was lost in her thoughts when she caught a faint smell. It was familiar and comforting. Alexia looked around and saw him standing off to the side watching her. She smiled. He walked up and ordered a cup of coffee. 

"Good morning, Alexia."

"Good morning," she greeted, "how long have you been watching me?"

"Long enough to know that something is bothering you."

"I haven't ordered anything yet."

"Well," the man said, "let see if we can get a table."

Alexia nodded and followed the man to a table that had a reserved sign setting on it. She looked at the man with a raised eyebrow.

"I take it you are a regular here?" Alexia asked

"You could say that."

The table was in an area away from the crowd, but still had an excellent view of the whole café and entrances. The man pulled out Alexia's chair and seated her. He sat down across from her. The server came over and took their orders. Alexia's eyes wandered around the café. The man watched her take in the surroundings.

"Thank you, Horatio," Alexia said.

"No worries," Horatio answered, "I know something's bothering you, Alexia."

"That would be an understatement," she mused, "some days; I wish I could trade my life for something that resembles normalcy."

Horatio nodded in agreement. He waited on Alexia to get her thoughts together. "How are you feeling?"

Alexia absent mindedly looked down and began to play with a strand of hair that had come loose from her French twist. She knew she couldn't lie to him. 

Horatio sat patiently and held his breath when Alexia began to play with her hair. He didn't see a 25 year old woman sitting in front of him. His mind went back twenty years to a day when a beautiful five year old girl sat in front of him with the exact same expression. He shook his head slightly.

Alexia saw the look on Horatio's face and became aware of what she was doing. "I've felt better. Alexx said that nothing was broken or cracked."

"Now," he began, "what is it that you need help with?"

Alexia handed the manila folder to Horatio. "I need to know who these account numbers belong to."

He nodded. "If you ran them, too many questions would be raised?"

"Yes and I cannot afford those kinds of questions," Alexia explained, "at least not right now."

"I understand," Horatio affirmed, "Alexia, I'm concerned about Collins."

Alexia looked away again, then back at Horatio. "How much do you know?"

"I know you're undercover Alexia," Horatio comforted, "I do not know the specifics. From what I saw yesterday, I would say that he was not here to catch on good times."

"Horatio," Alexia started, "suffice it to say, putting Collins and I in the same room is not a smart thing to do."

Horatio knew that he wouldn't get anymore information from her, at least not right now, so he conceded. "Okay Alexia. If you need anything, do not hesitate to call me no matter the time or day."

She nodded. The server brought their orders and they enjoyed the rest of their lunch. They discussed the current caseload and how Alexia could prepare for her three-month evaluation. Alexia's cell phone rang. She knew that ring. _This is not a good sign,_ she thought. She pulled it out of her purse, seeing that it was Scott answered it.

"Davis," she answered.

"Alexia, I don't know what happened, but Collins is out on bail and he is on his way to the Front Porch."

"Are you kidding me?" Alexia replied, trying to keep her voice down.

Horatio could tell by Alexia's voice that something was wrong, so he got up and paid the bill. He came back, just as she was hanging up her phone. He picked up the file off the table.

"Alexia, what's going on?" he asked

"Someone posted bail for Collins and he's on his way here."

"Okay, where are you parked?"

"Two blocks north. Scott said he's five minutes away. I can't get out here that fast."

"No worries," Horatio reassured her, as he took her by the wrist and guided her out of the café.

Horatio lead her outside and around the corner of the café where his car was parked. He opened the passenger side door and help her into the car. Closing the door, he looked around and saw Collins about half-way to the café. He got into the car and looked at Alexia.

"I want to you to get down, okay." 

Alexia nodded and did as she was told. Horatio started the car and pulled out into the traffic. He took the first left and headed up Ocean Drive. Looking into the rearview mirror, he saw Collins go into the café.

"You can get up Alexia," Horatio said.

Alexia sat up, leaned back and put her hand over her face. She let out the breath that she had been holding. _This is getting out of hand,_ she thought. A tear slid down her cheek. She took her hair out of the clip that was holding it. Alexia wiped her cheek and winced. Looking at her fingers, she realized her cut was bleeding again. She got a tissue from her purse and looked in the vanity mirror. She dabbed it until it stopped and put the tissue back into her purse.

Horatio knew Alexia needed to get away from everything and everyone. He thought for a moment, _I know just the place._


	12. Chapter 12 Broken Mirror

Chapter 12

Broken Mirror

Horatio knew exactly where to take Alexia so she could have space to breathe. He often went there after Marisol died. The place was quiet in the middle of the day, even on a Sunday.

"Have you ever been to the Fairchild Botanic Gardens?"

"No," she answered quietly.

He turned on to Old Cutler Road. After about fifteen minutes, they pulled into the parking lot of the Fairchild Tropical Botanic Gardens. Horatio parked and got out. He opened Alexia's door, helping her out. She looked at him for a moment. He was so concerned for her.

"Why are you doing this?" she inquired.

Horatio sighed and looked at Alexia. "Because … because I think you need someone close to you right now."

Alexia smiled and followed him into the main building. Horatio paid for the admission. Alexia looked around as they walked through the visitor's center. They walked into the garden, where the exhibits begin. She looked at Horatio.

"Go ahead," he said, giving her a nod. "I'll be right behind you."

Alexia started down one of the sidewalks. Horatio turned his head slightly to see who was walking up to him. "Lieutenant Scott Dresden."

"Hey Horatio," Scott greeted as he watched Alexia for a moment.

Horatio turned and offered his hand to Scott, which Scott shook. Both men watched Alexia for a while. When she went further down the path, they stepped out and followed her, giving her the space she needed.

"I'm sorry this couldn't be under better circumstances, but with Collins in Miami now," Scott replied sadly, "she has a green light."

"Agreed." Horatio nodded. "how long has she been undercover?"

"Horatio," Scott began, "if certain people ask you about Alexia, you don't know anything."

"I can do that Scott," he agreed, "I'll have Eric and Ryan run the account numbers."

"They're good officers. Alexia's been undercover for three years now." Scott offered.

"So she was undercover when she moved down here," Horatio replied.

"Yes, after Andrew Collins --"

"Andrew? Andrew Collins?" Horatio interrupted.

Scott looked at Horatio. "Do you know him?"

"He had been on patrol when I was in homicide."

"He got in with the wrong crowd, got greedy and turned dirty. After they arrested him, they started taking down his associates. One of his associates turned state's evidence and revealed that Collins was moving monies to Miami on a regular basis, but he didn't know why."

"So she moved down here to continue the investigation?

Scott nodded. "It was decided that she would come down and go undercover to find out who was receiving the money and what it was being exchanged for. She moved down here six months after she got out of hospital."

"Do you know who's receiving the money?"

"It is possible that it a member of the IAB department."

Alexia heard Horatio talking to someone, so she turned around. Much to her surprise, she saw Scott standing there. She tilted her head to the side and then turned back around.

Scott and Horatio caught up with her. They walked for about an hour, unaware that they were being followed.

"How do you two knew each other?" Alexia questioned

Scott sighed, _man; this is not how this was supposed this way._

Alexia stopped and turned around when Scott didn't answer. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way, was it?" she asked.

Horatio watched as the strength that Alexia reflected from the first day, began to break.

"No, it wasn't," Scott said, "Andrew was never supposed to find out that you came down here."

"You still didn't answer my question, Scott." Alexia stated.

"Horatio and I were working in Pensacola sixteen years ago on some special task force work."

Alexia nodded and started walking again.

"Scott, I was in New York two and a half years ago," he began, "and I heard about an undercover officer who had taken down two other officers who had changed sides. Collins put the arresting officer in the hospital for a month," Horatio paused. He had noticed the faint scares on the back of her neck at the café. "Alexia was the arresting officer, wasn't she?"

Scott only nodded.

Alexia had walked further down the walkway. She was about fifteen feet away when she heard Horatio finish.

"I was in the hospital for two months," Alexia corrected softly, "A broken jaw, cracked cheekbone, three broken ribs on my right side, two cracked ribs on the left, fifty laceration a quarter of inch deep on my back and thighs and a cracked right clavicle." Alexia turned around and looked at the two men.

Horatio just stared at Alexia. _My god, no one should have to go through that, _he thought. The woman that stood in front of him seemed so fragile to him now, but he saw a strength in her eyes that reminded him so much of himself.

"She just about didn't make it," Scott interjected, "We got her to the hospital, only to find out that they had a shortage of her blood type. She was able to take O negative which they had plenty of."

Horatio looked at Scott, then at Alexia. "Alexia, what is your blood type?"

Alexia looked down. "AB negative."

"Alexia," Scott said, getting her attention. "The next time Collins comes after you, he'll kill you. You need to tell Horatio who you really are. It may be the only way to keep you safe until the investigation is over"

"The investigation--" Alexia began, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"The mirror is broken Alexia. If Andrew gets hooked up with the wrong person down here and Trent finds out who you really are, you're as good as dead."

"Scott is Alexia a member of Cobalt?" Horatio inquired.

Scott and Alexia looked at one another. Alexia reluctantly nodded. She looked over at Horatio. "I guess we need to go to my house."

"I think that would be a good idea," Horatio agreed. He remembered when Scott first mentioned Cobalt in Pensacola. It was a special task force appointed by the department. They handled internal investigations of officers who were suspected in the trafficking of information regarding undercover officers. These were investigations that IAB could and were not trained to handle.

They made their way back to the visitor's center. Horatio, for some reason he could not figure out, put his arm around Alexia's shoulders as they walked. When they heard, someone call out to them.

Alexia froze and looked at Scott. "Scott?"

Scott and Horatio looked around to find Andrew Collins walking up the path they just came from. Scott pulled out his 9mm.

"Collins," Scott warned, "stop right where you are!"

Collins stopped. "I only wanted to talk to Bec. I miss her."

Horatio, pulling out his own 9mm, put himself between Collins and Alexia. "You're a liar Andrew."

Alexia slowly began to back away. Her first thought was to run, but she had a feeling that it would not be a good idea. _This cannot be happening this way, _she thought. Flashes from New York began to roll through her mind.

"You know I'll always find you, Brianna." Andrew forewarned, as he pulled out a 9mm. He fired at Alexia just barely missing Horatio.

Alexia hit the ground. She got up and ran across the garden. Collins saw his opportunity. He fired twice more and took off after Alexia. Scott and Horatio fired at him, but he ducked behind some trees.

Horatio was already on his cell phone. "This is Horatio Caine. I need backup and rescue at Fairchild Botanic Gardens," he reported, "Scott stay here and wait for backup and rescue."

Horatio took off after Collins and Alexia. He caught up with them in the Butterfly Gardens. Horatio spotted Alexia. Collins was not far behind her.

Alexia kept running. She felt a hand on her hair, pulling at her wig.

"No!" she yelled as her wig was torn off her head.

Collins threw the wig on the ground and ran harder. He caught up with her, tackling her to the ground. Before Horatio could get there, Collins had her on her back, brandished the 9mm and shot Alexia at point blank range, in the shoulder.

"Oww!" Alexia screamed as pain ripped through her shoulder. _Not again, _she thought.

He sneered at Alexia. "I've had enough of you," he callously stated as he took aim to shoot again.

Horatio did not hesitate. He raised his gun and fired. Collins collapsed on top of Alexia. He ran over and rolled Collins off Alexia. Memories from the past flooded his mind. He took out his handkerchief and pressed it into her shoulder. Her shoulder was already soaked.

Alexia hissed at the pain. "My eyes hurt," she said.

Horatio noticed her contacts were off center. "Do you want me to take them out?"

She nodded. Horatio carefully took out the hazel contacts to reveal sapphire blue eyes. He could not believe it. He took in her red hair, blue eyes and fair complexion since her makeup had ran from the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. _It cannot be,_ he thought.


	13. Chapter 13 Brianna Elizabeth Caine

Chapter 13

Brianna Elizabeth Caine

Horatio continued to tend to Alexia. He looked over at Collins' body in disgust. He turned his focus back to Alexia. "How are you doing?"

"I'm here," she replied through gritted teeth.

Horatio nodded, knowing how much pain she was in. Flashes of Marisol's shooting replayed in his mind. _She looks so much like me,_ he thought. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Alexia cough.

"Alexia, sweetheart," Horatio asked softly, "why did Collins call you Brianna?"

"Horatio …" Alexia mumble, "your handkerchief will answer your questions."

"Horatio!" Scott yelled as he, Eric and Ryan ran up to the scene. Eric and Ryan ran up to Horatio and Alexia while Scott checked Collins to see if he was still alive. Much to Scott's relief, Collins was dead.

The paramedics came up a couple of minutes later with a backboard and supplies.

Horatio, Eric and Ryan moved out of the way to let the them work on Alexia. They applied clotting packets to the wound, but that was barely helping.

"Lieutenant," one of the medics said, pulling Horatio out of his thoughts. "She has a severe gunshot wound to her shoulder. It looks like the bullet went right through."

"Okay, load her. I'm going with her. Come on, let go!" Horatio ordered.

They carried her to the ambulance where another medic was waiting by a gurney. Horatio asked one of the medics for a bag. He put the handkerchief in it and handed it to Eric.

"Eric," Horatio explained, "take this back to the lab and compare the DNA to my profile. If anyone asks, tell them to call me. You are to say nothing to anyone, do you understand?" he said as he got into the ambulance.

"Absolutely H," Eric replied.

"Ryan, help Lieutenant Dresden with anything he needs." Horatio instructed.

The ambulance speed through traffic to Miami-Dade General hospital. Horatio watched Alexia as the medic worked on her. Her bun had come undone during her struggle with Collins. _Her hair is just as red as mine. Please let this be my Brianna,_ he thought.

Alexia opened her eyes and saw the concern in Horatio's eyes. She took his hand in his, giving it a weak squeeze. "I'm not going anywhere, Horatio."

He took her hand in his. "I know you won't, sweetheart, I know you won't."

"How's she doing?" the driver asked the medic.

"She's going to need a blood transfusion." he replied.

The driver grabbed the radio. "MDG, this is 26. We have a 25 year old inbound gunshot police officer with a single wound to the right shoulder, no bullet and heavy bleeding."

A woman replied back, "what is the inbounds' blood type, 26?"

"What's her blood type?" the driver asked.

The medic did a quick test. "She's AB negative."

"Victim is AB negative," the driver radioed back.

They arrived at Miami-Dade. The paramedics got Alexia quickly into the ER. They went to work quickly, attempting to get her stable enough for an MRI and surgery. The doctor looked through the glass doors to see Horatio standing in the hall. The doctor shook his head. _This poor man,_ he though. The MRI came back and the doctor looked at the results.

He went out into the hall where Horatio was waiting. It was the same doctor who treated Marisol. "Lieutenant Caine," he said, getting Horatio's attention.

"How is she?"

"I'm sorry for the circumstances," the doctor sympathized, "The pressure you applied helped to slow the bleeding, but she's lost a quarter of her blood supply," he paused, "the bullet went clean through, but it did hit some small blood vessels which is what caused her to lose so much blood."

Just then Horatio's cell phone rang. He looked to see who it was. It was Ryan.

"Yes, Eric," Horatio answered, "do you have the results?"

"Yeah, H," Eric hesitated, "Alexia is you daughter."

"She's my daughter," he replied in amazement, "are you sure Eric?"

"I'm sure, Horatio," Eric answered, "I ran it twice."

"Thank you Eric," Horatio said, "put the file on my desk and come down to the hospital."

"On my way," Eric said then hung up his phone. He looked down at the results again. _It's amazing how life works. Horatio lost his wife and found his daughter , _he thought.

Horatio found OR waiting room. As he sat there waiting, he tried to take in the information that Eric had given him. _Alexia's my daughter Brianna, my Brianna_, he thought. He remembered the last time he saw her. She was five years old. He pulled out his wallet and opened it. Inside was a picture of him, his wife and his little girl. He remembered getting the pictures taken a week before she disappeared.

By the time Alexia was in the OR; Scott and Horatio's team had arrived at the hospital. They found him in the OR waiting room. Horatio looked up from where he had been sitting. They came in and sat with their boss as he waited for his daughter to come out of surgery.

"Horatio," Ryan began, "who is she?"

Horatio looked around at those who had come to support him. "This does not leave this room," he explained. Everyone nodded. "Back in New York, when I was 20 years old I was married. My wife's name was Elizabeth."

He paused as he let everyone take this piece of information in. "By the end of our first year of marriage, we had a little girl whom we named Brianna Elizabeth Caine. We had her with us until she was five. We had gone out one night to celebrate our fifth year wedding anniversary and my fifth year with the NYPD. When we got home, the house was empty and the babysitter and Brianna were gone."

"You never found her did you, Horatio?" Calleigh asked softly.

"No, we didn't," he replied sadly, "we spent two years trying to find her. As my job became more demanding, my wife couldn't handle it, not after losing Brianna. She left me without a word."

"So, then Alexia is actually Brianna," Eric stated.

Horatio nodded. "I only hope I haven't lost her again."

An hour and a half later, the doctor came into the waiting room. He looked at the people gathered around the lieutenant. "Lieutenant Caine?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Alexia's out of surgery and did very well. We'll have keep an eye on her blood levels to make sure they stay where they need to be, but I think she'll pull through nicely.

"Thank you doctor," he said, "when can I see her?"

"We've put her in ICU as a precaution," the doctor explained, "however she won't be awake for a while until the anesthesia begins to wear off. I'll take you up there."

Horatio nodded. Everyone's cell phones vibrated and Horatio smiled. He told everyone to go back to the lab, but asked Eric and Ryan to stay.

"Horatio," Scott interjected, "Brianna kept very good records of her investigation over the last three years. Their at her condo, in her office."

"Ryan, I need to go with Scott to Brianna's condo," Horatio began, "get the files that Scott's talking about. Put them under my desk, so they're out of sight. Then if you could, go back to the gardens, get my car and bring it back. There's a file under my seat. I want you to run the account numbers to see whom they belong to. Be sure to keep it quiet, Mr. Wolfe."

Scott and Ryan left for Brianna's condo while the doctor took Horatio to Brianna's room. He quietly opened the sliding door, stepped inside and closed the door. He pulled up a chair to the bed. He was now able to get a closer look at the woman that he had been working with for the past two months.

Brianna had grown into a beautiful woman. She had the best features of both him and her mother. She looked just like him, except for her slender nose and full lips; those she got from her mother. Horatio wondered what it had been like for her, growing up and how she found out who he was. He thought back to the list of injuries that Collins had given her during their first encounter. He just shook his head as he watched over her. _Like father, like daughter,_ he thought.

About two hours after getting out of surgery, Brianna woke up to find herself in a bed at Miami-Dade General, with a searing pain in her shoulder and Horatio watching over her as she slept. As memories from earlier events of the day flooded her mind, tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Horatio got up from his chair and came over to the bed, removing a handkerchief from his pocket. He then gently wiped the tears from the woman's cheeks.

"I can explain," she mumbled as she tried to fight the remaining effects of the anesthesia.

"Shh," he comforted softly. "It can wait. You need to rest right now. I have to go back to the lab, but Eric is right outside, okay?" he asked softly"

.

She nodded her head and closed her eyes, drifting back to sleep under the remaining medication.

Horatio turned, walking to the doorway. He looked back at the woman in the bed. He still couldn't believe it. _After twenty years, my little girl, _he thought. He whispered, "No worries, Brianna. You're home, sweetheart, you're finally home."

Brianna opened her eyes one more time to see Horatio watching her from the door. Horatio walked back over to the bed. He took her hand in his and tucked a strand of copper hair behind her ear.

Brianna looked up at him as the tears rolled down her cheeks again. "Dad ..." she faltered as she began to cry.

Horatio leaned down and kissed her forehead. "It's okay, Bri," he comforted, "You're safe. Collins is gone. He won't hurt you again."

When the tears subsided and Brianna fell back to sleep, Horatio walked out of the room, pausing to talk to the man sitting in a chair.

"Eric," Horatio said, "She needs to rest. Keep an eye on her. Call me if anything happens. I'll be at the lab."

"Not a problem H," Eric assured him.


	14. Chapter 14 The Evidence

He briskly walked down the hall to the elevator. He got to the parking garage and got into his car, which he had Ryan get from the gardens. By the time he got back to the lab, it was going on five o'clock. He found Frank and pulled him off into an interrogation room. After talking for about fifteen minutes, Scott showed up. He took a look around and walked into the interrogation room

"It looks likes the news about Detective Davis has gotten around," Scott said.

"Yes, it would appear that way," commented Horatio.

"Hey Scott," Frank greeted.

"Hello Frank," replied Scott, "Horatio, how's Bec?"

"She out of surgery and is resting. Eric Delko is with her."

"Good, what room is she in?" Scott asked.

Horatio hesitated, recalling the conversation with Brianna, shortly after Collins had shown at yesterday's crime scene.

_A knock on Horatio's office door, pulled him from his thoughts. "Come in."_

_Detective Davis stepped into the office and closed the door. The troubled expression in her eyes told him that something was bothering her._

"_What can I do for you, Detective Davis?" he asked as he gestured for her to sit down._

_Alexia walked over to the floor to ceiling glass window that made up one side of the office. She didn't say anything right away, but took a deep breath. "I think I'm trouble, Lieutenant."_

_Horatio got up from his desk and stood by Alexia. "What kind of trouble, Alexia?"_

_Alexia hesitated, but she couldn't get passed the nagging feel that something was wrong about Scott's reaction. She had never made accusations against a fellow officer, let alone a superior, without sufficient evidence._

_He waited patiently in that familiar stance until he saw her shoulders relax._

"_Let's call it a gut feeling, Lieutenant."_

"_You mean about Collins?" Horatio coaxed._

_She shook her head. "No, about __**my**__ Lieutenant." Alexia stated._

"_Detective Davis, that's a serious accusation."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Has Lieutenant Dresden become a liability to your investigation?"_

"_That's the problem, sir. Captain Dobbs and my deputy chief informed me that everyone involved were given orders regarding Collins."_

_Horatio cocked his head to the side. "What were the orders?"_

"_Because of the depth of the investigation, the orders where to shoot on sight."_

"_No one fired at Collins today."_

"_We're aware that we have a mole along our chain of command and in the department."_

_He smiled. Horatio, now understanding why she had come to him. "since you don't know where it is or who it might be, you can't exactly go to your immediate superiors."_

"_That would be correct, sir." Alexia agreed. _

Horatio made a decision. "She's in ICU, right now."

Scott nodded. _That definitely doesn't improve the situation. It appears we'll have to go to plan B_, he thought.

"Bec?" Frank asked, "who's that?"

Horatio looked at Scott and he nodded. "Frank, Detective Alexia Davis' real name is Brianna Elizabeth Caine."

"Your daughter, who was kidnapped twenty years ago?" Frank asked, in disbelief. _Well, that does explain why she does things the way she does,_ he thought.

"Yes, my daughter. She has been undercover for the past three years, working in Cobalt. " Horatio affirmed.

"Damn, if Rick gets a hold of this--" Frank started.

"Frank, he is the person that Brianna and Scott are after," Horatio said, silencing Frank.

Frank just stood there, blinked and shook his head. "So, what's the next move?"

"Ryan and I brought in the material that Brianna had at her condo. She has been gathering it during for the last three years. It's up in Horatio's office," Scott explained.

"Well, if Brianna is anything like you when you're on a hunt Horatio, she's probably has everything we need to arrest Rick," Frank said.

The three men walked out of the room and head up to Horatio's office. When they came out of the elevator, Ryan met them. In his hand were the results from the account numbers.

"H, I've got the information on those account numbers," Ryan explained.

"Good," said Horatio, "come up to the office with us."

Ryan followed them up to Horatio's office. He was the last to enter and closed the door behind him. Ryan sat the folder down and helped the guys with the boxes. They got them up on the table. Ryan opened one box and found it to be pack with material.

"Wow," Ryan said, "this is three years of undercover work?"

"No, Ryan, this is about half of it," Scott replied.

"Mr. Wolfe, what did you get on the accounts that Brianna gave us?" Horatio asked.

"The account numbers all belong to one main account," Ryan began to explain.

"So who do they belong to?" Frank asked.

"It's easier to work backwards," Ryan said, "the account into which the money was deposited belongs to Stetler," Ryan looked at Scott, who nodded in agreement.

Ryan continued, "The money was wired from an account in the Caymans which is usually untraceable. However, this account has a social security number attached to it. That account belongs to a Fred Maxim."

"He was the associate of Collins' who turned state's evidence. Whoever is using the account has to be an associate," Scott said.

"What's funny is that the account receives money from two other accounts which belong to a Phillip Collins--"

"Ryan, did you say Phillip Collins?" Scott interrupted.

"Yeah,"

"Phillip is Andrew Collins' first name," Horatio said.

"That's right," Scott interjected, "when he was in PD, he went by his middle name because his partner was Phillip Ericson."

"So," Frank began, "Collins has been wiring money into Rick Stetler's account?"

"It would appear so," replied Horatio, "Scott do you know what Rick was receiving the money for?"

"No, nothing solid. I think Brianna has a theory, but she wasn't sharing what it was."

"Sounds like you Horatio," Frank mused.

"H, there's one more thing." Ryan interjected.

"Yes, Mister Wolfe?"

"There a couple missing accounts. You see monetary movement, but not no source."

"Mister Wolfe, come with me please?" Horatio suggested.

"We'll finish pulling this stuff out, Horatio." Frank said.

Horatio nodded as he and Ryan walked out of the office. He opened the door to the conference room. Ryan was beginning to get the feel that he was in trouble.

"Ryan, did a clearance authorization come up when you tried to find who the account belonged to?"

"Yeah, I did …" Ryan said slowly, "but how did you know?"

"Keep me posted, Mister Wolfe." Horatio said as he and Ryan walked out of the conference room.

While the guys went through the files at the lab, Eric was checking on Brianna. He got up and stretched. He paused in the doorway, watching Brianna. _Funny, _Eric thought,_ life does come full circle._

Brianna opened her eyes and looked around. She focused on the man who was standing in the doorway. She blinked and tried to sit up. She hissed as she accidentally put weight on her right shoulder.

Eric walked up to the bed, putting an arm around her waist, helped Brianna sit up.

She looked up at him. "Thank you Eric," Brianna said.

"Not a problem," he replied, as he pulled a strand of hair behind her ear.

Brianna looked around and reached for the hair band on the side table. She tried to pull her hair back to put it up but couldn't do it.

"Would you like some help Brianna?" Eric asked.

"You know my real name?" She asked him.

"Horatio told us what happened when you were little," he explained.

Brianna nodded and handed the hair band to Eric. He took it from her. He gently gathered her hair and put it in a ponytail. He noticed that she looked a little pale.

"Bri, are you ok?"

"Yeah," she replied, "but I'm hunger."

Eric was about to answer her when a nurse came into the room.

"Officer Delko," the nurse said, "may I speak with you?"

Eric nodded. "I'll be right back Bri, okay?" he said.

He followed the nurse out to the hall. "What's the problem?" Eric asked the nurse.

"We just had to have a man removed from the hospital."

"Who was it, ma'am?"

"He said his name was Sergeant Rick Stetler and that he was with the police department."

"Okay, what did he want?"

"He said he had questions for Detective Davis," the nurse explained, "we told him that we were left instruction that Detective Davis was not to be disturbed."

"What was his reaction?" Eric inquired of the nurse.

"He became very upset and demanded to know who had left the instructions. I told him that we aren't permitted to release that information. He then, became loud and belligerent, so we had to have security remove him from the building."

"Thank you very much, ma'am," Eric thanked the nurse.

Eric looked in on Brianna. Pulling out his cell phone, he called Horatio.

Horatio, Scott, Ryan and Frank were still in Horatio's office going through the four boxes of evidence material. Horatio and Frank kept looking at each other as they began to realize how deep Brianna was into the investigation. Scott became uneasy and quickly shuffled the files in the box he was looking through.

"Everything ok, Scott?" Frank asked.

"No, there's two filed missing."

Horatio looked up from the file her was reading. "Which ones are missing and what were in them?"

"One of them is Brianna's real personnel file and the other is Rick Stetler's personnel file."

Horatio's phone rang. It was Eric. "Eric, is Brianna alright?"

Scott, Frank and Ryan looked up when they heard Horatio speak.

"I think you should come back down here. Stetler was just removed from the hospital after being told that he would be unable to see Detective Davis."

"Thank you Eric. I'll be right there," Horatio said, hanging up.

Scott looked at Horatio. "Is there trouble, Horatio?"

"Stetler was just removed from the hospital. I'll be on the cell."

The men nodded as Horatio walked out of his office and out of the building. He got into the Hummer and headed to the hospital. It was 8:30 p.m. when he arrived. He found Eric sitting in the room next to Brianna. Horatio watched them for a few moments. He noticed that her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was lying on her left side.

"Eric," Horatio said.

Eric looked up to find Horatio in the doorway. He got up and went out into the hall.

"How is she?" Horatio asked.

"She's good," Eric affirmed, "she woke up earlier. I helped her set up and put her hair back," he finished as he looked back into the room.

"Good, has she eaten yet?"

"She ordered dinner. They should be bringing it around shortly."

"Okay," Horatio nodded. "Now, tell me what happened with Stetler."

"The nurse came and said that Stetler wanted to talk to Brianna, but when she told him that she was not to be disturbed, he became belligerent. They had to call security and have him removed."

"This won't be the last time he comes calling."

"Do you think he's connected to the attacks on Brianna?"

Horatio expression became uneasy. "From what we've looked through of Brianna's files, it appears that way."

Eric nodded. Horatio's focus turned to back to the room. He turned and opened the door, followed by Eric. Horatio put his cell phone on the side table and sat down next to the bed.

"I'll go get something to eat, H. Do you want anything?" Eric asked.

Horatio shook his head, turning his full attention back to his daughter. _She looks so peaceful,_ he thought. He reached up and gently caressed her cheek. He still couldn't believe that his daughter was here. Horatio smiled as he remembered watching her over the past two months. His smile grew even wider as he recalled the night at D'Lounge, showing she could hold her own with Stetler and yesterday evening as he watched her put him on the ground.


	15. Chapter 15 Into the Light

Chapter 15

Into the Light

"_Daddy!" Brianna shouted as she ran up to him._

_Horatio barely had gotten out of the car when she launched herself into his arms. "Hey sparks. How's my girl?"_

_Brianna giggled. "Mommy and I went to the zoo."_

"_Lions and tigers and bear, oh my," he laughed._

_Horatio looked at his little girl. Brianna had just turned five on April 7__th__, his birthday. Her copper red hair reflected the sunshine, her eyes were the color of sapphires and she had a splattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks._

_Elizabeth came out and met them half-way to the car. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around Horatio's shoulders. She gentle kissed his lips. "Happy anniversary honey."_

_Horatio smiled. "Happy anniversary, sweetheart," he reciprocated._

"_She looks just like you.." Elizabeth said, admiring her husband and daughter._

_Horatio smiled as he carried Brianna in his left arm and wrapped his right arm around his wife. They went inside to get ready to go out and celebrate their 5__th__ wedding anniversary and Horatio's fifth year with the New York Police Department._

Brianna woke up suddenly and looked around. "Dad?"

Horatio looked up. "It's okay. I'm here," he reassured her as took her hand in his. He remembered when she was little, she would put her hand in his. It always amazed him how small her hand was in his. Now, it was no different.

Brianna noticed that her father's expression became very sad, "Don't be sad," she said with a light smile.

"Hmm," Horatio said as he remembered Marisol right before she died.

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Who sweetheart?"

"Eric's sister, Mari."

Horatio looked at Brianna. "You know about Marisol?"

She nodded. "I had just gotten out of the hospital and was starting to move down here. I was at the courthouse the day you and Mari were married," Brianna explained.

"I don't remember …" he began, then paused as a look of recognition came over his face, "you were standing outside talking with a young man. You looked over at me as Mari and I came out of the building."

Brianna nodded, then became quiet. "Yes, the young man was my fiancée."

"You were engaged?" Horatio asked as he smiled.

Horatio watched as a tear rolled down her cheek. He brushed it away.

"Yeah, his name was Stephen McKenna He was a friend of Mac's."

"What happened?" he asked, wishing he could take away the pain he saw in her eyes.

He was shot in the line of duty. There's a picture of him in my clutch in my purse."

Horatio took the clutch out of her purse and pulled out the picture. It was a picture of Brianna and Stephen. _Handsome young man,_ he thought.

"It was taken three years ago. I was 22 and I had just gotten promoted to detective," Brianna paused and looked at her father. "We were to be married June2006. He was a lot like you."

Horatio put the picture and clutch back in Brianna's purse. He pulled out his wallet and took out a picture, handing it to Brianna.

She took it and smiled. It was the one that Eric took of Horatio and Mari outside in front of the Biscayne Courthouse. _Dad looks so happy,_ she thought. She lightly laughed.

"I guess it's true, that life does come full circle," she explained, "we both have lost loved ones and now I have my dad back." Brianna smiled.

"I have my daughter back after twenty years," Horatio affirmed, smiling back at his daughter.

"Eric's my uncle then?" Brianna asked.

"Yes, Eric is your uncle by marriage. You have a step-brother, Kyle Harmon. Yelina Salas is your aunt, her son Ray Jr. is your cousin." Horatio explained.

"And Ray was my uncle." Brianna finished her father's line of thinking.

Horatio nodded and smiled. "You know more than you let on."

"Lieutenant Caine," the doctor said as he knocked.

Brianna and Horatio looked in the direction of the door and watched the doctor walk in. He picked up her chart and checked her progress.

"It's good to see you wake," the doctor said, "we didn't know you were sensitive to the anesthesia until Lieutenant Dresden called." The doctor saw the look on Horatio's face. "We had to check her heart rate and respiration every hour because it slowed her heart and breathing down. If anyone would have looked at her after surgery, they would have thought she was dead."

"I have to be careful if I take anything to help me sleep," Brianna added.

I would imagine," the doctor agreed, "I'm going to move you out of ICU and into a private room. I believe your dinner is waiting in your new room and I'll have your instructions ,Lieutenant Caine, passed on to the head nurse on the sixth floor."

Thank you doctor," Horatio said, looking down at Brianna.

A nurse came in with a wheelchair. Horatio helped Brianna sit up. He stepped back to let the nurse help her stand up. Horatio held Brianna's robe while she put it on. She sat down in the wheelchair.

"Are you coming?" Brianna asked her father.

"I need to get something to eat and I'll be right up."

"Lieutenant Caine," the nurse interjected, "we can bring you something if you want to stay with your daughter."

Horatio nodded and wrote down what he would like. He was concerned that the staff knew Brianna's association with him. He followed the nurse and Brianna to the elevator.

He was about to step in when he overheard a conversation that shouldn't have been going on. He saw someone out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see who was speaking. Noticing that Brianna was about to speak, he put his finger to his lips, telling her to not say anything.

He looked at the nurse. "Go ahead, I'm right behind you, okay?" Horatio instructed.

The nurse pressed the button for the sixth floor and the doors closed. Horatio was about to call Eric when Eric came stepped out of the other elevator.

"Hey, H," Eric greeted.

"Follow me," Horatio said, walking the direction of the voice he had heard.

Eric followed Horatio down the hallway toward the atrium. They paused just outside of the room. Eric and Horatio recognized the detective that was talking on his cell phone. They looked at each other and listened to the conversation. Horatio sent a text message and closed his cell phone.

"Her name is Brianna Elizabeth Caine," the man said. He paused for a moment. "I'm not joking around, Rick. Detective Davis is Brianna Caine. I don't think I need to spell out that connection to you."

Eric looked at Horatio. "Looks like we found the mole Scott was looking for," he said quietly.

"I believe you're correct," Horatio said as he walked into the room.

The man heard someone walk into the atrium. "I have to go. Yes, she's been moved out of ICU. Do you want me to take care of her?" the man asked. He got his answer. Chuckling, he hung up his phone and turned around.

The man froze when he saw Horatio and Eric Delko watching him. He panic, remembering the stories of how these two men went after Horatio's wife's killer. He looked for the nearest exits, only to find the doors blocked by Natalia, Calleigh, Ryan, Scott, and Frank.

"Detective Greg Manning," Horatio coldly greeted.

"Lieutenant Caine, nice to see you. How's Detective Davis doing?" Greg said, trying to defuse the situation.

"Detective Davis," Horatio replied, "is doing just fine."

"We already heard the conversation, Manning," Eric snapped.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Greg said.

Horatio looked around and everyone tightened the circle around Horatio, Eric and Manning. Greg began to back up and ran into Scott. He turned around to see who he had run into.

Greg's eyes widened. "Lieutenant Dresden," Greg said, horrified that Scott was even in Miami. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still in New York."

"Surprise, surprise," Scott smirked, "I've been in Miami for a while now.'

Scott grabbed Greg and turned him around to face Horatio and Eric. Greg face color drained from his face when he saw their faces. Horatio's expression was a quiet anger that his team had only seen when someone went after his people. The last time they saw it was when he and Eric went after Riaz.

"Don't insult me," Horatio seethed, "what's Stetler want with Detective Davis?"

"It's too late, Caine. She's as good as dead," Manning sneered, "Maybe Brianna can keep your Marisol company."

Before Eric could do anything, Horatio looked down at the floor, then back up at Greg and threw him a right hook that landed him on the floor. He took a step forward when Eric grabbed his arm. Horatio paused and looked at Eric, then down at Greg. Greg was on his knees wiping the blood from his mouth.

Frank and Scott picked Greg up.

"That must have hurt, Greg," Ryan quipped.

"Greg, if anything has happened to Brianna, you'll retire in a body bag. Get him out of my sight, Frank," Horatio hissed.

"What now, H," Eric asked as he watched Frank and Scott literally drag Manning down the hall.

Just then Horatio phone rang. "Horatio Caine," he answered. It was the head of security of the hospital.

"Lieutenant Caine, this is John Nelson in security. A nurse has reported that Miss Caine is missing from her room."

"Are you sure?" Horatio said as he looked at Eric.

Eric saw the look of shock on Horatio's face. _Oh, no Bri,_ he thought.

"Yes, we are sure. The orderly brought your dinner to her room, but when he went into the room, she was gone."

"Thank you. I'll be right up." Horatio said, snapping his cell phone shut. He looked at Eric, Ryan, Calleigh and Natalia. "Brianna is missing from her room and they haven't been able to find her so far anywhere in the hospital."

Ryan, Natalia, and Calleigh looked at each other in concern. They were ready for a long night.

"Why would she leave?" Calleigh asked.

"The only reason she would do so is self preservation," Horatio answered, "her investigation has put her in a dangerous position and even more so now that Stetler knows who she is. He'll be watching every move she makes."

"Was anything missing from the room?" Ryan inquired.

"No," Horatio answered, "Eric go upstairs and check the room out. Make sure you get all of her personal belongs."

"Done," Eric said as he turned and headed to the elevator.

"Ryan, Natalia," Horatio said, "I want you to go the Brianna's condo, pack enough things for a week and bring any personal items that are left there. Ryan look for anything that would be used as s hiding place. If you would think that I would hide something somewhere then it'll be there."

"What are we looking for H," Ryan asked.

"The files that are missing," Horatio answered.

Ryan and Natalia left to clear out Brianna's condo. Horatio went up to the sixth floor to check in with Eric.

Eric and Horatio went through Brianna's room. They found nothing out of place except a business card. Horatio recognized it. He picked it up.

"What's that, H," Eric asked.

"Contact information I gave Brianna when Frank and I took her out for drinks at the end of her first day."

"Horatio, we've got to find her," Eric said, concerned for the safety of his niece.

"I know, Eric, I know," Horatio reassured him, "she was lost to me once, it won't happen a second time."


	16. Chapter 16 Into the Light pt II

Blood Lines

Chapter 16

Into the Light part II

It was now one in the morning and Horatio and Eric had finished processing Brianna's room. They were packing up all the evidence and were walking out when Horatio's cell rang.

"Horatio Caine," he answered.

"Horatio, it's Frank," Frank replied, "have you found Brianna or anything that tells you where she went?"

"No, Frank," Horatio explained, "She took out the IV and got dressed. Her gown is here and the clothes that Ryan brought by earlier are gone. The hospital still has all of her personal belongs, so she doesn't have her purse. There's no signs of a struggle or altercation. It looks like she just walked out."

"Horatio, is there anyone who was associated with Collins that would know what Brianna's been up to?"

"Scott would have that information," Horatio answered, the worry and stress beginning to show in his voice.

Eric had stopped packing up his kit, listening to their conversation. He was worried about Brianna. Scenes likes these are never a good sign. In the past, the victim turned up dead, having gone with someone they knew. He shook the images from his mind as he heard Horatio finish his conversation with Frank. Eric watched as Horatio walk over to the window, looking out over Miami as a tear rolled down Horatio's cheek.

Eric walked up and put his hand on Horatio shoulder. "H, you know Rick's going to be all over this. He'll go after both of you."

"I would expect nothing less, Eric," Horatio reflected, "Get the evidence to the lab. I've got to go to my house and change, then I'll go to the lab."

Eric nodded, finished packing up and headed back to the lab. Horatio took one last look over Miami. _You're a smart girl, Bri. It's in your blood. Go somewhere safe,_ he thought.

Horatio walked out of the room and made his way to the parking garage. The drive back to his house seemed to take forever. Horatio pulled up into his drive way and noticed there was light on inside. He pulled out his sidearm, got out of the Hummer. He look at the living room window and noticed that the light had been turned out. He made his way to the front door. _I know I locked it,_ he thought. He looked down to find a key pick on the ground. _Not very smart._ He cautiously pushed the door open and took a step inside. His eyes adjusted quickly as he went through the house, making sure it was clear.

As he came into the kitchen, he saw his cleaning kit out, a SIG and a open bottle of 2004 Fife Redhead sitting the kitchen table. _That's Brianna's backup piece,_ he thought, _please be here sweetheart._ He noticed that the patio door was open. He slowly made his way out to the deck.

"Brianna, sweetheart?"

"I'm over here," she answered.

Horatio looked to his left to see Brianna sitting at the patio table with a half glass of wine. He noticed that it had cooled off and she was wear jeans and a quarter length sleeved tee shirt. He took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders. He sat down next to her and gentle pulled her copper hair back. It was a full moon so he could easily see the tears falling down her cheeks. He pulled out his cell and text Eric, _I found her. She's safe and at the house._ He waited for a reply, _Thank God, see ya later._

"Come here Bri," Horatio said as he pulled his daughter to his chest.

Brianna had too much pent up, too much had happened in the past 24 hours for her to carry right and she knew it. She sobbed as her father held her, gently rocking her like he did when she was little.

"Shh… you're safe, Sparks, you're alright," he gently assured her, "It's okay."

"He wasn't supposed to be there," she cried.

Horatio could hear the fear in her voice. _Someone was after her at the hospital, _he thought. He took out his handkerchief.

"Sweetheart, look at me," he asked, "who wasn't supposed to be at the hospital?"

Brianna looked at her father, her eye bloodshot from cry and lack of rest. Horatio gently wiped her tears away from her eyes.

"Carlos, Carlos Ortega," she answered

"Carlos Ortega?" Horatio repeated, vaguely remembering the name

Brianna nodded. "He's was Collins' partner down here. He's Mala Noche, Dad."

The look on Horatio's face said it all. "That's why you ran from the hospital. Did Scott know?"

"Yeah, he knew. As far as I knew, Carlos was in lock up. If Scott knew he was out and didn't say anything, I'm going to kick his ass."

"If he came looking for you then he knows that Collins' dead. How was he involved?" Horatio observed that Brianna a necklace when she was thinking.

"I'm not sure. I know he's been mentioned in the files I have, but I'm not sure how the players are connected."

"Okay, sweetheart," Horatio said, knowing she needed to rest, but she had to know what happened after she went up stairs. "Brianna, Eric and I saw Detective Manning at the hospital. He was talking on the phone with someone about you."

"Who was he talking to?" Brianna asked, very concerned.

"We followed him to the Atrium and overheard more of the conversation. We think he was talking to Stetler."

Brianna looked at her father. "What, you're kidding me?"

"Scott and Frank took him to PD. They should have some answers."

Brianna, again, began to play with the necklace she was wearing. Horatio noticed that she did so when she was thinking or nervous.

"Sweetheart, what is that?" he asked.

She pulled the necklace out, revealing a 24 inch sterling silver box chain with a silver key hang from it. She carefully took it off and handed it to her father.

Horatio gently took the chain and looked at the key. _It's for a safety deposit box,_ he observed. "Brianna, did you know that there were files missing from the evidence cases that Scott and Ryan brought from your condo?" he asked, handing the chain and key back to her.

"Yes, I know," she began, as she stood up putting the necklace back on, "When Collins' showed up that day at Bicentennial Park, I pulled my personnel file and Stetler's file from case two and hid them. If Manning was talking to Stetler, then I need to go to City National Bank and get the files out of my box. "

Horatio followed Brianna back inside. She shrugged off the jacket and grabbed her shoulder as it protested against the movement. She put the wine glass down on the table before she dropped it.

Horatio pulled out his cell and dialed a phone number. He waited for someone to pick up the phone. It stopped ringing and a very sleepy Alexx Woods answered the phone.

"Horatio, honey, you've better got a good reason for calling at 2:00 am," Alexx said.

"Alexx, I've sorry for this, but I need a favor," he began, "I need you to met me at the morgue."

"Is Brianna okay, Horatio?" Alexx asked, now fully awake.

"I see you've heard,"

"You know how the lab is,"

"Yes, I do," he answered, "she needs her shoulder looked at. Could you be there?"

Alexx smiled. "Yeah, anything for my friend."

Horatio thanked Alexx, hung up and called Frank, telling him that he would be at the lab. Brianna finished putting Horatio's cleaning kit up. She came back into the kitchen and began to put her SIG back together. Horatio watched as she quickly but carefully reassemble the sidearm. _She does so many things like me,_ he thought.

Brianna noticed Horatio watching her. She smiled as she picked up the magazine and put into the gun. She pushed the slide release and the slide snapped into place. Pulling the slide back, she loaded a bullet into the chamber. She put it in the holster and put it on.

"Brianna, where is your car?" Horatio asked.

"One block over," she replied as she pulled her keys out. "You have the Hummer?"

"Yes, what do you need?" Horatio asked, wondering what was going through his daughter's mind.

"Good, I need something out of it."

Horatio followed her out and locked up the house. He unlocked the Hummer and Brianna opened the back hatch. She opened one of the storage compartments and pulled out a Kevlar vest. She began to take her tee shirt off and noticed the look on her father's face. "I've got a tank on underneath."

She painfully got her shirt off with Horatio's help. Brianna unzipped the vest and put it on. She paused for a moment to let her shoulder adjust. She zipped it up and put her tee shirt back on. Horatio noticed that she was holding her shoulder.

"Brianna, are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, it just the weight of the vest," She said as she reach into the compartment again and pulled out her badge and credentials. Brianna looked at her father. "when Collins began to show up, I put my second set in here, just in case."

Horatio smiled. _She's definitely my daughter, _he thought as he remembered the times he had backup plans if something went wrong.

They walked a block east to Alton Rd. Brianna looked around as they approached the car. She unlocked it as they came to it. Brianna started the car and tried to reach over to the glove compartment, but received a sharp pain as a result.

"Damn," she hissed as she sat back in her seat.

"What do you need, sweetheart?" Horatio asked.

"My blackberry and Bluetooth," she answered.

Horatio opened the glove compartment and pulled out Brianna's blackberry and Bluetooth. He handed them to her and she turned it on and synced it with her Bluetooth. She pressed two on the speed dial. As the phone rang, they headed back to the lab.

"Dresden," Scott answered, relieved that Brianna was okay.

"Hey, we're headed back to the lab," she replied.

"Okay, but why did you run from the hospital?"

"We'll talk when Horatio and I get there." she said flatly, as she hung up.

Horatio noticed that Brianna voice had taken on a dangerously cold tone. Something had changed between the house and the car. He watched her carefully. She was focused and had that look on her face that was so familiar to him, that look he got when he had enough of being messed with.


	17. Chapter 17 Confessions

_Chapter 17_

_Confessions_

_At the lab, Frank and Scott were still going at Manning. Scott left the room when his phone vibrated. After finishing his conversation, he came back in. He was tired of Greg's bullshit. Needless to say, so was Frank._

"_I see Horatio found his little girl," Greg smirked, "guess my man will just have find another opportunity."_

"_You do realize that Horatio's going to take over this interview when he gets here, don't you?" Frank said._

_Greg had seen Memmo Fierro when Horatio and Eric had brought him back in. He knew his chances would be better with Frank and Scott, although right now, both of them looked like they were going to throw him out the window._

_While Greg was weighing his options, Horatio and Brianna went into the morgue by the ME's entrance instead of through the front to avoid any running into Stetler, seeing that Calleigh had called telling them that he was prowling around since getting kicked out of the hospital. They walked into the autopsy suite. Alexx was waiting for them. She smiled._

"_Well, honey," Alexx began, "you looked a lot better the last time you were in here."_

_Horatio looked at Brianna. "The last time?"_

"_That day when Collins showed up at the park, I cut out pretty quick and need some place to put myself back together. Alexx walked in to do an autopsy and I hadn't gotten my contacts in or my wig back on. I guess Alexx heard me crying and followed the sound. She's good at keeping her word. Thank you, Alexx."_

"_So you knew what she really looked like, then Alexx?"_

_Alexx smiled, "Yes and I made a promise not to say a word."_

_Horatio smiled and excused himself so Alexx could take a look at Brianna. "If you ladies will excuse me, I'm going to checking with Frank and Scott in interrogation." He started to walk out of the autopsy suite, then paused. He turned and smiled again at his daughter. "Detective Caine, would you come up to Interview room 2 please after Alexx if finished checking you out."_

_Brianna smiled back. __It's bee a while since anyone called me that, _she thought. "Yes, sir, I will," she replied.

Horatio headed up to the interview room in PD. On the way, Horatio stopped by his office to pick up Detective Manning personnel file. He flipped through it and discovered that whenever Manning had been investigated by IAB, the accusations were dropped with no explanation. _So Ortega is your CI, Manning,_ he noticed. Then Horatio remembered seeing Ortega's name on Scott's CI list. _And he's yours also, isn't he Scott?_

Horatio headed to interview room 2 where Scott and Frank were wearing Greg down. By the time he got there, Frank and Scott had Greg scared out of mind and ready to talk. Horatio paused just out of sight of the three men and noticed that Greg was extremely nervous. _Nicely done guys,_ he thought.

Horatio walked quietly walked into the room. He stood there looking at Greg. Greg, on his part, knew better than to make some smartass comment about Brianna. Horatio had decided to wait for Brianna to come up from the morgue.

"I hope that Frank and Scott have made you comfortable." Horatio said smugly.

Greg just looked at Horatio, unsure of what he was going to do. Then Greg saw her. Standing outside of the interview room, was Brianna Caine, very alive and very pissed with five case files under her arm.

Brianna noticed that she had Greg's attention. She walked in and stood by her father, setting the files on the table. Greg looked at Brianna and paled like he saw a ghost.

"Shit," Greg whispered, as he looked away from Brianna.

She walked around the table and turned Greg's chair so he was looking at her. "What's the matter, Manning? You don't look to good."

"You got Carlos Ortega out of jail, didn't you, Manning?" Horatio asked.

Greg panicked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Officer Delko has already gotten a list of your CI's Greg and it just so happens that Carlos is not only a CI for you but also Lieutenant Dresden."

Brianna kept her expression neutral, but glanced over at Scott. _You and I, Scott, are going to have a go,_ she thought. Slowly in her mind, the connections between the players began to form. She noticed that Greg began to shake.

"Come on, Greg. Be a man and tell us how the game works," Brianna said, implying that he was man enough to finish what he started.

"I can't or I'm dead. Ortega will have me green lit by the end of the day tomorrow," Greg finally answered.

"Well then," Brianna said, as she remembered the look of her father on the day he buried his wife, "you'll be in good company, won't you. By the way, we executed a search warrant on your home and found five personnel files of which belong to the last five undercover officers that have died in the line of duty."

"Cut the crap," Frank said, "we know you're in on this."

Greg looked at the group in front of him. He knew there was no what out. His options were either jail or a body bag. So he picked the option that would keep him alive. 

"Okay, this is how the game is played," Greg began, "If you look at those five officers, you'll see that Stetler has had trouble with them at some point or another and it wasn't because they broke protocol or anything. It was personal."

"So, how did he get the information on the officers?" Horatio asked.

Greg looked around the room, then continued. "From me. Carlos was our CI for the Mala Noche underground network which Collins was apart of …"

"Tell me something I don't know, Greg," Brianna said, as she continued to make the connections in her mind.

"Okay, Carlos would inform me on the operations. Then about two years ago, he began to drop names of people who were green lit," Greg paused, then looked at Horatio and Brianna. "He dropped the names of those five officers as well as Brianna's, Marisol's and yours Lieutenant."

Everyone looked at each other. The Frank spoke up, "so you told Stetler about it and that's when he started receiving money for the information that he would dig up on the officers and the Caine's?" 

"Yes, except Brianna," Greg said, "Stetler didn't know anything about her until he talked to Collins when he went to New York a few years ago. He was trying to get information on Lieutenant Caine and someone mentioned that he had a daughter that he didn't know about that worked in the New York PD."

Brianna walked over to the window and looked out over Miami. _Stephen told Rick about me._ "Was the person's name Stephen McKenna, Greg?" Brianna asked .

Horatio looked over at Brianna when she mentioned Stephen.

"Yes, it was," Greg responded, "but he wasn't in on this. He wasn't. Rick said that he just had a casual conversation with Officer McKenna. Stephen didn't know that he was trying to dig stuff up on your father."

"What did you get out of this deal?" Scott asked.

"Twenty-five percent. I handled the transactions between Collins', Maxim's and Stetler's bank accounts."

"And, there, gentlemen, is our missing account," Brianna lightly smiled as she looked at Frank, Horatio and Scott. "Now, who signed off on Ortega's release?"

"Why don't you asked Lieutenant Dresden?"

Frank, Horatio and Brianna looked at one another, then Brianna looked at Scott. The looked on Scott's face was all she needed. 

"Frank," Brianna said, "take Manning to holding. Get Eric and finish up with him there."

Frank looked at Horatio. Horatio nodded and followed them out. Frank handed Greg off to an officer, who took him to holding.

"Horatio, what just happened in there?" Frank inquired as he stomach sank.

"I think Scott has something hanging over his head," Horatio began, "whatever theory that Brianna has about how this game is being played, was just confirmed. 

Frank and Horatio finished their conversation. Horatio walked back into the room. Brianna looked over her shoulder to find her father standing right behind her. She looked down at the floor, tilted her head and looked up at Scott.

She grabbed Scott by his shirt and threw the 200 lbs lieutenant up against the wall, knocking the air out of him. "You got a member of the Mala Noche out of jail!"

Scott was shocked at the strength of the woman in front of him. He knew he had better start talking or he was going to get dragged outside.

"Scott, you better have a good explanation." Horatio said coldly.

"I was told to get Ortega out in order to draw Collins …" Scott began to explain.

"Knowing that Collins was Mala Noche, right Scott?" Brianna finished his sentence for him. "god, Scott, and you knew that Collins would come after me! Who released Collins in New York?"

"The state attorney signed off on the release. He thought it was the best course of action, in order to transfer the jurisdiction of the case to the MDPD without alerting Stetler to the investigation."

"Stetler's giving them information on different undercover cops. He was receiving the 2000.00 for the information, but that was only every three months. Now, how often was he really receiving that information Scott," Brianna demanded as she sat down.

Horatio looked at Brianna. He couldn't believe what Scott had done. "Scott, you put your officer in danger. Did the Mala Noche know that Brianna was my daughter?"

Scott looked away. "From the additional account information that we received, it looks like he was receiving almost 10,000.00 in the past six months.

"That keeps the amounts under 2,000.00, so no red flags were thrown up. What else, Scott."

"As Greg said," Scott explained to Horatio, "she was on their list as green lit." Scott knew he had made a mistake. "I'm telling you Horatio, as far as I knew, the last time we heard from New York about Collins, he was still there. Ortega didn't know that he was out of lock up."

Horatio looked at Brianna, then at Scott. "Scott, where's your family?"

"A friend of mine, who's in the FBI has a vacation house in Colorado. They're staying there. I got the threat, not two hours after Collins was killed."

Brianna sighed and shook her head. "Scott, why didn't you let someone know?"

Scott sat down and just looked out the window. "I never thought things went this deep, Brianna."

"I don't think any of us did, Scott," she replied, knowing that Scott was telling the truth. "Okay, Scott. Here's what we know: Ortega and Collins are part of the Mala Noche underground network. Collins was the contact person for the gang in New York and Ortega in the gang here in Miami. Manning's in Stetler's back pocket and is the middle man between the Mala Noche and Stetler. However that doesn't connect Stetler to the dead officers."

Horatio turned his head when he heard a knock on the glass window. "I think we have our answer," he said as Frank and Captain Dobbs walked into the room.

Captain Dobbs was a supervisor in the Cobalt task force. He was in his early sixties and in excellent shape. His eyes were brown with gold specks and his hair was a gray silver.

"Captain Dobbs, good to see you sir," Horatio said as he extended his hand to the captain.

"You too, Horatio," he reciprocated, "Brianna, nice to see you, glad you're alright. Scott, what happened?"

Brianna smiled. "You too Captain. What brought you down here at 3 am?"

"Frank called me when Manning confessed to his involvement in the investigation into Stetler."

"Did Manning say anything else?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, he did Horatio," Dobbs said slowly, "Everyone on the Mala Noche list, that Manning gave us, was involved in some way, shape or form with the series of arrests that happened a couple of years that you were involved in. When Collins made the connection between you and Horatio when you were in the hospital in New York, you got added to that list."

"So I was green lit when I came down here," she said, then a thought occurred to her. "Sir, was Stephen on that list?"

Horatio came up behind his daughter and place hand on her shoulder.

"No, Brianna," Dobbs said reassuring her, "he wasn't lit."

Brianna nodded and gave the Captain the information that they got from Manning and Scott. She knew that Captain Dobbs would pull Scott from the case.

"Scott, I'm going to pull you off the case," Captain Dobbs said, then continued when he saw the look on Scott's face. "You're in the clear Scott, but you need to take care of your family. Brianna has plenty of people to watch out for her here. We can't lose either of you to a sniper."

Scott looked at Brianna. "I'm so sorry Brianna."

"Scott, you did what you had to do," she said, looking at Scott, "We can plan and safeguard only so much, sir, the results rest on the actions and reactions of the others involved. Keep your family safe, Scott."

Scott nodded, looking at Horatio. "Horatio …"

"Scott, no worries, she," Horatio began, pointing to Brianna, "still alive. Thanks to you and Mac, my daughter has become a very strong and brilliant officer which she has proved time and time again. We'll see you when you get back."

Captain Dobbs nodded at Scott and they walked out of the interview room. Frank, Horatio and Brianna followed Captain Dobbs and Scott outside. Scott paused, turned around and pull a pair of keys out of his pocket. He looked at them and tossed them to Brianna who caught them easily.

"It's at the safe house Sparks," Scott said, smiling at the young detective.

Horatio put his arm around his daughter, being careful of her shoulder. He noticing her troubled expression. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Stetler can't be that stupid," she mused.

"No, he is not." Horatio said as he watched Captain Dobbs and Lieutenant Dresden get into a black Suburban and drive off. "No, he is not."


	18. Chapter 18 Lion's Den

Frank, Horatio and Brianna walked back into the lab building and headed up to the lab. When they stepped out of the elevator, Sergeant Rick Stetler confronted them. Everyone looked at one another, trying to anticipate the actions of the others. 

Rick stood there with his hands on his hips. His gaze went to each person before finally falling on Brianna, who just returned his gaze. Brianna looked behind Rick and a light smile formed on her lips. Horatio noticed the expression as he followed Brianna's gaze.

"May I help you, Rick?" Brianna asked nonchalantly acting as if she didn't know what he wanted. _It's three in the morning, Rick. Don't you ever go home? I'm tired, in pain and not in a good mood,_ she thought.

"I have some questions for you, Detective," he paused. "Caine." Rick waited for a look of surprise to come over Brianna's face, but nothing happened.

Rick heard someone behind him, so he turned around. Forming a semi-circle behind Stetler was Eric, Ryan, Calleigh, Natalia and Alexx. They saw Stetler meet Horatio, Frank and Brianna as they got off the elevator, so they came to make sure that Stetler behaved himself.

"I am aware that someone has already informed you as to my real identity," replied Brianna. "So, cut the bullshit and get to the point."

"The point is, Detective," Rick accused. "That you falsified information on your application, unless you can prove other wise."

Brianna was about to answer when she felt a hand on her lower back. Horatio stepped up next to her. He thought quickly and came up with a cover story.

"Rick," Horatio said, his tone getting dangerously low, "Detective Caine has been under protective custody for the past three years and it was necessary for her identity to be kept quiet."

"You're file, Detective Caine, is missing from personnel and needless to say New York will not send a copy of your NYPD file to me."

"Like the Lieutenant said, I've been under protective custody, so measures were taken to protect my identity. Those measures included changing names and such in my personnel file. When it became apparent that those measures were failing, the information was removed from circulation. "

"You know, I could turn you in for that stunt you pulled Saturday night," Rick warned.

Brianna shook her head. "That would be very unwise, Stetler." With that, she began to walk away toward the layout lab and her father's office. As she walked passed, Rick grabber right arm and jerked her back. "Oww!" Brianna yelled.

Frank immediately grabbed Rick's arm. "Let her go, Rick."

Rick let her go and took a step back. He walked to the elevator, pressed the button and turned around. Looking at Brianna, he pointed his finger. "This isn't over, Detective."

Brianna didn't answer and as the elevator door closed behind Rick, she collapsed to the floor, doubled over and holding her shoulder. Everyone immediately surrounded Brianna.

"You need to rest, Brianna," Horatio said.

She nodded, trying to stand up, but lost her balance. Eric caught her. She leaned on her uncle.

"Eric, take her up to my office," Horatio said. "Sweetheart, can you walk?"

Brianna tried to walk but became dizzy. "Eric …"

Eric put his arm around her waist. "It's okay, I got you." He picked her up and carried her up to Horatio's office.

Everyone slowly dispersed. Horatio pinched the bridge of his nose. _She doesn't need this right now. She's green lit and hasn't been able to rest, _he though.

"Are you okay, Horatio," Frank asked, noticing the gesture.

"Yes, I'm okay," Horatio, answered. "Calleigh."

She turned around. "Yes,"

"Put everyone on a sleeping rotation. Everyone needs to rest. At least three hours of sleep for each person."

"I'm on it," Calleigh said as she left to get the first round of people sleeping.

Frank waited until everyone had left. "Horatio, I know there is something's going on.

Horatio sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose again. "This is deeper than what we thought, Frank. Scott gave us more information after you left. This is how everything is connected: both Collins and Ortega are part of the underground network of the Mala Noche and Detective Manning is the money man between the Mala Noche and Stetler."

"So what's the connection between Stetler and the hit list that Ortega gave to Manning two years ago?"

"The hit list was put together when we began taking down the Mala Noche. Everyone on the list was involved in the arrests that year in some way, shape or form. Everyone, except Brianna."

"How did she get added? Frank asked.

"Brianna was added after Collins made the connection between her and me." Horatio explained. 

Alexx had gathered her things to go home. She came back up from the morgue and saw Horatio walk into the layout lab. She followed as far as the lab door and watched him ascend the stairs to his office. When he walked into his office, Alex went up the stairs and knocked on the door.

Horatio brought a chair over to the couch and sat down. Brianna had fallen asleep quickly from both the exhaustion and pain. He watched her for a few moments until a knocking on his door got his attention.

He got up, walked over and opened the door. Seeing that it was Alexx, he stepped back to let her come into his office. She had brought a light blanket.

"How is she, Horatio?" Alexx quietly asked as she walked in. She went over to the couch and checked Brianna over.

"She's fast asleep," he said, looking over at his daughter.

"Well, here's a blanket," she said. "She might get cold."

Taking the blanket from Alexx, he nodded. "Thank you, Alexx."

Alexx went to leave, and then paused. "Horatio, I called the doctor that was treating her at Miami-Dade General. He wrote a three-day prescription for Ultram. I picked up for you and he also gave me this." She said as she pulled a bag and a letter from her purse. She handed them to Horatio.

Horatio set the medication on his desk and looked at the envelope. "What's this Alexx?"

"It's a letter of medical leave. The doctor is taking her off of field work for at least two weeks."

"Thank you very much, ma'am," Horatio said, grateful for his ME's concern.

"You're welcome, Horatio. Get some rest," Alexx said.

Horatio nodded and watched Alexx leave his office. He turned his attention back to his daughter. He unfolded the blanket, carefully laid it over Brianna and sat down in the chair by the couch. She moved slightly.

She sleepily opened her eyes and tried to sit up. Horatio helped her sit up. "I'm hot. I need to take my vest off."

"Okay," he said as he helped Brianna take off her tee shirt.

Brianna unzipped the vest and carefully took it off. Horatio took it from her, placing it on the floor. He turned back to his daughter, looking at her back. What he saw made his blood run cold. It was the first time he had seen her back. _My god, her back,_ he thought. 

Brianna's back had at least 20 scars that Horatio could see. He gently ran his fingers over a scar that went over the top of her shoulder. Brianna turned her head slightly.

"That was one of worst ones," She said as she began to put her shirt back on over her tank.

"What did he use on you, sweetheart?" Horatio asked as he sat back down.

She carefully lay back down and looked up at her father. "A titanium butterfly knife."

"I'm so sorry, Sparks," Horatio said.

"You need to rest, dad," she replied.

Horatio smiled and nodded. "I will, sweetheart. I have to go check in with Calleigh, okay?"

She nodded and drifted off to sleep. When he was sure she was resting comfortably, Horatio stood up, stretched and went over to the desk. He wrote a note and left it on the desk for Brianna. He opened the office door and looked back at his daughter. With everything that had happened, he couldn't help but smile at the inner strength of his daughter. He had seen seasoned officers break under far less dangerous circumstances. 


	19. Chapter 19 The Transfer

Horatio looked at the clock on his desk, _6:00 pm_. He looked down into the layout lab, watching Brianna and Calleigh. He thought back to this morning.

_Brianna,_

_I was called out at 7:00 am. The team took care of things at your condo, so don't worry about it. I left you a change of clothes and your toiletry bag on my chair. Your sidearm and credentials are in the top right hand drawer and the vest is in your locker. Go ahead and freshen up. I pulled your car around to the backside of the building._

_Love your father,_

_Horatio._

Brianna went through the clothes. _Let see jeans, a black shrug top and … personals,_ she laughed to herself; know that one of the girls took care of those. She picked them up, along with the toiletry bag and made her way down to the layout lab. Opening the door of Horatio's office, she heard Eric and Ryan talking about the scene they just came back from. Brianna quietly made her way down the steps.

Ryan caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head, seeing Brianna standing there, he put down what he was working on. Eric looked up to see his niece. They walked over to her.

"Hey, Bri," Eric greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel better than I did last night. My shoulder is really sore."

Just then, Natalia walked in. "Hey, Brianna."

"Morning, Natalia," she greeted. "Hey, Natalia, could you show me where your locker room is. I need to shower and change. I know where everything's at in PD, but not here."

"Not a problem," Natalia said, turning to Eric. "Here are the results on the DNA from our victim."

Eric thanked her as she and Brianna walked out and headed to the locker room.

Meanwhile, Horatio was over at PD, meeting with Captain Dobbs. The men had been talking for an hour.

"Did Scott get out of Miami safely?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, he did," Captain Dobbs, confirmed. "He got into Denver at 6 am."

Horatio nodded and handed Dobbs the letter from the doctor. "This is a letter of medical leave for Brianna. The doctor has requested she be taken off of field duty for at least two weeks, but knowing her, she'll find some way around it."

Dobbs chuckled. "Yeah, she would. What do you propose?"

"Transfer her to the crime lab, so she can continue her investigation. That'll keep prying eyes off of her for a little while."

"Hmm, I heard that Stetler has turned in an incident report against Brianna."

"Let me guess, about the incident that happened Saturday night?"

"Yes, he said that she punched him while on duty and without provocation."

"That's not what happened." Horatio said as he proceeded to tell Captain Dobbs what took place.

"So, she tried to leave?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Was she off the clock?"

"Yes, she clocks out before she goes into the locker to gather her things to leave."

"She tried to leave, but Rick restrained her with an unnecessary amount of force."

"Explain, please?"

"When she turned to leave, Rick grabbed her, roughly jerked her back to him and took hold of her jaw."

"I would call that provocation. Then what happened?"

"Sergeant Tripp and I stepped in at that time. We walked her outside and Sergeant Stetler followed us out."

"Sergeant Tripp and yourself saw the whole thing?"

"Yes."

"Did Sergeant Stetler do anything else to provoke Detective Caine?"

"Yes, as we walked outside, Rick made an unnecessary and unprofessional comment in regards to Detective Caine's ethics and integrity when Collins held her hostage."

"And she had enough?"

"Yes, sir," Horatio explained. "She told Rick that she would talk to him about Collins if Rick was off the clock."

"And Rick said that he was off the clock?" Captain Dobbs asked.

"Yes, he did. He proceeded to walk up to her and Detective Caine punched him." Horatio confirmed.

"Then Detective Caine is in the clear," Captain Dobbs stated. "She won't have anything to worry about. It looks like he trying to cause trouble. As for transferring her to the lab, I think it would be a good idea considering her investigation and it'll afford her a great deal of protection. Can you handle two detectives?"

"I don't believe Brianna will have a problem with the chain of command."

"Okay," Dobbs said. "Detective Caine is all yours Lieutenant."

Horatio thanked Captain Dobbs, headed to personnel and signed the necessary paperwork transferring Detective Caine from Homicide to the crime lab, effective immediately. He also met with the head of personnel, who was a trusted friend. They made some necessary changes to Brianna's file. After about 45 minutes, he handed Horatio a new flat badge ID. Making sure everything was in order, Horatio headed back over to the lab.

By the time Horatio stepped off the elevator and got up to his office, Brianna was finished getting dressed. The shower had felt good on her shoulder and body. It took her a little longer to wash because of her shoulder, but she got it done. She suddenly felt conscience about her appearance as she looked in the mirror.

_This will be the first time in two years that I'll be walking around without a wig and contacts,_ she thought. Her red hair had a slight curl to it and split on the left side. She tried to put it put, but her shoulder protested. Therefore, she folded her clothes, putting them and the toiletry bag in her locker and closed the door.

Horatio opened the top right hand drawer of his desk, pulled out Brianna flat badge and pulled out the id. He paused for a moment and read the name on it. _Detective_ _Alexia Emily Davis._ Then he pulled out the new id and smiled. _You're an excellent officer, Brianna,_ he thought. He slipped it into the id holder of the flat badge. Horatio picked up her SIG, badge and flat badge and went to look for Brianna.

Horatio found Natalia in DNA. "Miss Boa Vista?"

"Horatio, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Have you seen my daughter?"

"Oh, yeah," Natalia explained. "She woke up about nine o'clock and I showed her to the locker room and showers. I imagine she's either there or in the break room."

Horatio smiled. "Thank you, ma'am."

Horatio walked passed the break room and heard Brianna talking with Ryan. He paused at the door. When they heard someone walk in, they turned.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Horatio said as he walked up to Brianna, giving her a hug.

"Hey dad," Brianna said, returning the gesture and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I have something for you," Horatio said, bringing his left hand form behind his back.

Brianna looked down to her father holding her SIG, badge and flat badge. Then she noticed the name on the flat badge. The name on it was _Detective Brianna Elizabeth Caine_. She gently took the items from her father. She smiled as ran her thumb over the name.

"I haven't seen this on my badge for two years," Brianna said.

"All the documentation in your personnel file has been changed," Horatio explained. "Your file is with your team supervisor Mark Wendell. There are five people who will be able to get it: Supervisor Wendell, Captain Dobbs, Lieutenant Dresden, you and myself."

Ryan's cell phone rang. It was a call out. Horatio nodded for him to go.

"We need to go to the bank," Brianna said as she put on her sidearm and credentials. "And I need to put my hair up."

Horatio smiled and took the hair clip from her. She turned around. He gathered her hair, twisted it and put it up in the clip.

Horatio nodded and the two of them walked out of the break room. They drove to the bank and got the material from Brianna's safe deposit box. Horatio made a quick stop by Panera Bread Company. Brianna waited in the Hummer while Horatio went inside. He got a large black coffee for himself. Remembering that Brianna came into PD just about every morning with a hazelnut café latte and a cinnamon crunch bagel, he got that for her. He came out, got in the Hummer and handed Brianna her breakfast.

"I thought you could use something to eat," Horatio said as he watched her take a bite of her bagel.

"It's good morning ritual if you ask me," she mused.

Horatio pulled out of the parking lot and they headed back to the lab. "Sweetheart there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay,"

"The doctor has taken you off of field duty and put you on medical leave for at least two weeks."

Brianna looked at her father. "Are you kidding? That's not even funny."

"No, I'm not kidding. You can't work in homicide until this is over. I talked to Captain Dobbs about transferring you," Horatio explained.

"Great, this should be amusing," Brianna said sarcastically.

Horatio looked at Brianna. He knew by her sarcasm that she was irritated. "Brianna, we've arrested a fellow officer who has leaked information about you to others in the department and to Mala Noche, who want you dead."

Brianna looked at her father. The look in his eyes told her he meant everything he said.

"You're sending me back to New York, aren't you?" She asked, unable to keep the emotion out of her voice.

Horatio pulled into the lab parking lot, parked the Hummer, got out and walked around to the passenger side door, opening it. He looked at his daughter.

"No, sweetheart," he explained. "No, I would never send you away. You're not going anywhere. I had you transferred to the lab, effective immediately. You can't work in the field, but you can work in the lab."

She smiled broadly and took her father's hand as he helped her out. _Hmm…back in my old playground. I think I like this idea,_ she thought.

Horatio and Brianna walked into the crime lab building. They paused long enough to see people turn their heads as they walked by. The older officers and detectives who had worked with Brianna over the past two months, smiled, nodding their approval. Brianna looked at her father, dipped her head and smiled.

They made their way up to the lab and walked into trace. Ryan was working on evidence from the two crime scenes they were called to that morning. He looked up from the microscope as Horatio and Brianna walked in.

"Hey, H, what can I do for you?"

"Mr. Wolfe, we've had to transfer Brianna out of homicide. She'll be here in the lab for the time being. Would you help her find her way around?"

"Not a problem, H," Ryan said. "Where will she be working?"

"She'll work with you, Mr. Wolfe," Horatio replied.

Ryan smiled, looking at Brianna. "What's your poison?"

"Forensic and toxicological chemistry and criminal psychology are my specialties."

Horatio watched as Ryan smiled broaden. "Sweetheart, I'll check in later, okay," Horatio said.

Brianna nodded, watching her father walk out of the lab. She turned her attention back to Ryan. Getting her orientated to the lab, Ryan took her around to each area of the lab, passing along the information to certain people. They came back to the trace lab to find Calleigh waiting for them, holding a lab coat.

Calleigh handed Brianna one of her lab coats and told Brianna that she could use it until she got her own. Brianna thanked her. Walking into the lab with Ryan, they got to work.


	20. Chapter 20 History

By five o'clock, everything was winding down for the day at the lab. Brianna and Ryan had finished processing the evidence from the Emery and Townsend cases that day, in which the Emery case was closed and the killer arrested.

They finished cleaning up the lab and headed to the locker room. Ryan finished getting his stuff together first. He watched her for a moment._ She is beautiful_, he thought as he studied her. Then he mentally kicked himself for it.

"Hey, Brianna," Ryan said. "You did a good job today."

Brianna looked at Ryan, smiling. "Thank you, Ryan. I've had excellent teachers."

"You're welcome."

Brianna finished gathering her things, closed her locker and walked out of the locker room. She paused at the door and turned around.

"Good night, Ryan," Brianna said.

"You, too," Ryan reciprocated.

Brianna walked through the layout lab and climbed the stairs to her father's office. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in," Horatio said.

Brianna opened the door, stepped inside and closed the door. Horatio stood up, walked over and gave her a hug.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm tired, but good."

"Nice job on the Emery case, today," Horatio complimented.

"Thank you," Brianna said. "I don't think I missed much."

"You didn't miss anything, sweetheart," Horatio assured her.

Horatio smiled as Brianna sat down on the couch. He finished his paperwork, straightened up his desk, and grabbed his coat, briefcase and a duffle bag.

"Are you ready to go?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, definitely," Brianna replied, grabbing her bag. "I'm hungry. I made a seven o'clock reservation at Cacao's for us."

"Sweetheart, you didn't have to do that, you know," Horatio smiled, wondering why she wouldn't have told him.

"I know but I thought you could use a night out and from what I understand, you haven't had a lot of R&R."

Horatio smiled, as he gently hugged her, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"They're just looking out for you, dad. I have a feeling that you forget to do that sometimes."

He smiled and opened the door, allowing Brianna to walk out first. He walked out and locked the door. They walked to the elevator and waited.

Horatio walked his daughter outside to the back parking lot and helped her into her car. "Meet me around front, okay?"

She nodded, starting her car. Horatio stepped back, turned and walked through the building to the front parking lot.

By the time Brianna came around the building, Horatio was in the Hummer. They pulled out of the parking lot. Brianna followed her father through rush hour traffic, easily keeping up with him. They had to pause at a light, so Brianna called her father.

"Hey Dad," Brianna said into her phone.

"Yes," Horatio replied.

"I need to go by my condo and get some clothes,"

"It's taken care of, Sparks," Horatio replied as the light turned green.

Brianna tilted her head to the side. _Okay, dad, whatever you say, she thought._

They pulled into the driveway. Horatio got out and came around to Brianna's car. He opened the door and knelt down next to her. Her eyes were closed as she held her shoulder.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" he asked, concerned that she might have torn her stitches.

"No, shoulder hurts from shifting." She answered honestly.

Horatio nodded and helped her out. "We'll have to take care of that," he said as he walked around to the passenger side of her car, grabbing her portfolio bag and closing the door. He grabbed the duffle bag out of the Hummer. As they walked to the door, Brianna paused. When she came here Sunday night, she couldn't see much because it was dark. Now she saw what the house looked like.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Horatio asked.

"It was dark the last time I was here. This is the first time I've seen it in the daylight," she replied.

It was a single story, Mediterranean style house of 2800 square feet, Brianna guessed, with white stucco and terra cotta tile roof. The landscaping was magnificent with hibiscus bushes lining the walkway. As they reach the front door, Horatio pulled out the keys and unlocked the front door. He opened it so Brianna could go in first.

This time, Brianna took a good look around her father's house. She wasn't exactly paying attention when she was there Sunday night. The inside of the house was done in light tones. _Now I know where I get my decorating style from,_ she thought. The Thomasville furniture in the house was the same style that she choose for her condo.

On the far side of the living room, was an entertainment center built into the wall with various pictures decorating it. Brianna walked over to it and looked over the carefully framed pictures. There were various family pictures of Horatio, Raymond and Yelina. Some of the pictures were of the team and different officers that Horatio had association with. Two pictures caught her eye.

One was in a sterling silver frame, the other was in a mahogany frame. She picked up the sterling silver frame first. It was taken on her father's wedding day. Horatio was wearing his black suit, a white oxford and a light silver tie. Marisol was wearing a white satin sundress with accent beading on the straps and neckline and she held a small bouquet of cranberry pink miniature calla lilies.

Horatio came into the living and noticed Brianna over by the entertainment center. He came over and put his arm around her shoulders. She could feel the tears roll down her cheeks for the loss of the woman who had meant so much to her father. She wiped her eyes, placing the picture back on the shelf. Her eyes moved to the one in the mahogany frame.

It was of a family. The picture was of a much younger Horatio Caine, her mother Elizabeth and herself. She carefully picked it up.

"I remember this," she commented as her eyebrows knitted together, remembering the event. "It was taken a couple of day before my fifth birthday."

"Yes, it was," Horatio, said with a faint smile. "Brianna, let me show you to your room, so you can get ready, okay?"

She nodded and followed her father down the hall toward the back of the house. Horatio opened the second door on the left. She followed him into the room.

The guest room was large with a roomy walk-in closet. The room was done in creams and beiges. She looked around the room, tilting her head to the side. She looked at her father.

The queen size bed set against the wall under the window that faced the pool and back yard. It had sage colored Egyptian cotton sheets, topped off with several pillows.

A large armoire stood against the wall next to the closet. On the far wall opposite the bed, was a large desk with her Dell on it. Next to the desk was a five-drawer filing cabinet. Brianna walked over and opened it. Inside, she found all her files.

Horatio walked over to the door opposite the closet and opened it. "Here's the bathroom. All of you things from you condo are in the linen closet.

Brianna stepped into the bathroom and drew in a deep breath. _It's as big as my room_, she thought. She walked into the closet to find all of her clothes hand neatly and folded nicely. She walked out and opened the armoire. Inside were her PD uniform, causal clothes and her intimates.

"Your furniture is in storage. We'll have to find a new place for you to live. I don't think it would be wise for you to go back to the condo with Ortega on the streets."

"Agreed, so when do we do that?"

"You're off Wednesday, so we'll go condo hunting then," Horatio said, glad that Brianna liked her temporary residence. He looked at his watch. "It's 5:45. We need to get ready or we'll be late. If you need anything, my room is at the end of hall."

"Okay. Thanks, dad," she said.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." He walked out pausing at the bedroom door. "Welcome home, Sparks," he said as he closed the door.

Horatio was waiting in the living room for Brianna. He wore a black suit with a dark blue dress shirt. His eyes fell on the picture of Marisol and himself. _You must be watching over me, sweetheart,_ he thought. Just then, he heard someone come into the room.

He turned to see Brianna walk in. She was wearing black A-line skirt that fell just above her knees and a lavender satin dress tank with silver scroll embroidery. Her hair was pulled back into a neat bun at the base of her head with several rhinestone accents scattered through her hair. The keys that had hung from her silver box chain had been replaced with a teardrop amethyst pendent with matching earring. She wore a pair of black wedge sandals with little rhinestone flower accents. She carried a small clutch.

Horatio walked over to his daughter and tucked a strand of copper behind her ear. "You look beautiful, Brianna."

"You always look good in that," Brianna complimented, referring to the suit and dress shirt he was were. "I think that's my favorite."

"It's 6:30. We had better get going," He said.

Brianna handed her keys to her father. "You can drive. My shoulder can't handle it."

Horatio took the keys, walked out the door and locked up. They walked over to Brianna's car. Horatio opened the passenger side door and helped her in. He walked around to the driver side and got in. He started the car, pulled out and headed for Cacao.

They arrived at Cacao's by 6:50 pm. Horatio pulled up to the restaurant. The valet's assistant opened Brianna's door and helped her out. Horatio got out and handed the valet the keys. Horatio came around the car and offered Brianna his arm. She placed her hand in the crook of her father's arm and they walked in as the seating host looked up. She smiled at them.

"May I help you?" She asked politely.

"I have a reservation," Brianna answered.

"And the name on the reservation, please?"

"Caine."

"Ah, yes, Miss Caine. The rest of your party has arrived. Follow me, please," the host said as she picked up two menus and began to walk toward the back of the dining area.

"Rest of your party?" Horatio asked quietly. "What did you do?"

"You'll see," she smiled. "Don't you know what today is?"

Horatio looked at Brianna. She just smiled back. They came to the private dining area by the wine vault. There sitting at the large round table was Calleigh, Eric, Natalia, Ryan, Alexx, Yelina and Frank. They all stood as Horatio and Brianna approached the table.

Horatio dipped his head and smiled. "I think this is the first time that someone was a step ahead of me."

"You know, honey, only your daughter could do pull this off," Alexx mused.

There were two seats between Alexx and Ryan. Ryan pulled out the chair on his right for Brianna. Brianna sat down as Horatio pulled the chair out next to Alexx. Everyone took their seats.

The server came over to the table. "I'm Andrea. I'll be your server tonight."

Everyone placed their orders. While they were waiting, the sommelier came around and poured each person a glass of champagne.

"Brianna," Horatio said. "What's going on?"

Brianna stood up, looked down at her father and then at everyone at the table. "If I remember correctly, on this day, twenty-five years ago, you took the oath of a police officer. So Dad, we have gathered here to celebrate your twenty-fifth anniversary of serving both the people of New York City and Miami."

Horatio dipped his head then looked up at his daughter with a smile his team hadn't seen on his face in a long time.He slowly looked around the table at the people who had become his family.

"I, umm, don't know what to say," Horatio finally said. "Thank you sweetheart," he said humbly.

Brianna picked her champagne glass. As she did so, everyone picked up theirs and stood. "There is nothing to say," Brianna said, taking a deep breath before continuing. "You give everything you are to those around you and we are the better for it. You have set a high standard for us, not to be hard on us, but because you know, what we're capable of and because it's the standard, you set for yourself. We see you go above and beyond that every day."

Brianna paused and nodded to Eric to continue. Eric thought for a moment.

"You have been there for us when things were falling apart. Even though Mari isn't here to celebrate with us, I think she's been looking out for you, H. We are grateful for the leadership and guidance that you give each day. As for me, you are the best brother-in-law anyone could have, thank you."

Yelina was the next to speak. "Horatio, if it wasn't for you, Ray, Jr. and I wouldn't be here and I can't thank you enough. You have made sure that we were taken care of and protected, thank you."

Horatio smiled broadly and nodded.

Alexx spoke next. "I've known you for a long time, Horatio. I've seen you go through some hard things, but somehow you put all that aside to make sure things are done right, to make sure that the victims are given a voice. I'm grateful to have you as a friend, thank you."

Frank was next in line. "This man here is one of the finest officers I've been privileged to work with. Horatio, you're an excellent leader and friend. You do this job far better than I, thank you."

Calleigh spoke next. "Horatio, you've shown us what the pay off of this job is and that is seeing the closure for the victim's families and knowing that we've made a difference, no matter how small it may seem. I know that I'm better at what I do because of your example, thank you."

Ryan thought for a moment, then spoke. "Horatio, there were times, I'm sure that you want to kill me for stupid mistakes. At one point, you had to fire me, but then you turned around, helped me back on my feet and helped me get reinstated and I won't forget that, thank you."

Natalia was next. "I haven't known you as long as any of these have, Horatio. I wanted to thank you for giving me a chance, especially after what happened with the lab. You could have kicked me to the curb, but you didn't, thank you."

Brianna could see the tears glistening in her father's eyes. "I have only memories from when I was little and from working with you for that past two months. I know you as a man who took a new detective under his wing and showed her how to do this job right, how to do it better, how to use her skills to their fullest and who would give his last breath for the people he cares about."

Brianna took a shaky breath. "So, a toast to you, Lieutenant Horatio Caine, a great leader, officer, friend and father, not only to me, but to your team. To you," she said proudly, raising her glass to her father.

"To you, Lieutenant." Everyone chimed in.

Brianna turned to Ryan who held out a wrapped gift. She took from him and handed it to her father.

Horatio stood up and gently took the gift from his daughter. He unwrapped the gift. It was sterling silver 8"x10" picture frame. In it, a picture of the team gathered around the crime lab building sign. Ryan, Frank and Calleigh on the left side, Eric, Alexx, and Natalia on the side of the sign and Brianna kneeling on the ground in front.

By now, Horatio let the tears fall. He in awe that his team and friends held him in such high regard. "Thank you, all very much. I, umm, really don't know what to say. You all have been there to help me through some very difficult things and I thank you for that."

Everyone sat down, talked and laughed about their time at the lab. When their food arrived, everyone quieted down to eat, occasionally talking a little here and there.

When it came time for dessert, Brianna wouldn't let them order. She simple told everyone not to worry. The server brought out a large tray and set it down on the tray stand.

"Miss Caine, to who does each go?" The server asked.

Brianna proceeded to tell the server to whom each dessert went. Everyone was surprised to see that each dessert was individually made and that it was their favorite.

"Brianna, how did you know?" Calleigh said as the server placed a tiramisu in front of her.

"I pay attention to what I hear," she replied.

Horatio noticed that the server hadn't set anything down for Brianna. "You're not having dessert, Bri?"

"The sommelier is bringing mine," Brianna replied.

The sommelier came, carrying a port glass and a bottle of Kopke, Colheita, Vintage Porto, 1982, on a tray. He set the glass down and poured a small amount into the glass for Brianna to taste. She nodded her approval and the sommelier finished filling the glass.

Horatio smiled at his daughter. "Nice choice."

Brianna nodded, taking a small drink. "Thank you."

The meal began to wind down by 9:30. Everyone thanked Brianna for the evening. As everyone gathered their things from the coat check, Brianna took care of the check. Horatio quietly stood by as Brianna finished up.

He smiled at his daughter. "Thank you very much, sweetheart. I was very touched."

"You are more than welcome, dad," she said as she gave him a light kiss on his cheek.

She took his arm and they walked out of the restaurant.


	21. Chapter 21 History part II

Brianna paid for the meal while Horatio had the car brought up. She walked outside and saw her father waiting by the car. He smiled and opened her door, helping her in. He walked around and got in. He pulled away from the restaurant and out into the late night traffic.

The car ride home was quiet as Horatio and Brianna thought about what everyone said. They pulled into the driveway. Horatio parked, got out and helped Brianna out. They walked to the front door. After he unlocked the door, Horatio stepped inside and turned on the foyer lights. Then he walked into the living room and turned on the lights.

Brianna noticed that he was very quiet. "Dad, are you upset?"

Horatio turned to see a questioning look on his daughter's face. "No, sweetheart, why would you think that?"

"You haven't said much," Brianna commented.

"I just have been thinking about what everyone said. I am very grateful for all that you guys did tonight and I appreciate it."

"You're a very humble man, dad," she complimented.

"Thank you, Brianna. You get a lot farther by giving credit where it's due than taking it for yourself, remember that," Horatio replied taking off his coat and laying it neatly on the couch.

Brianna nodded and went to her room. She changed into a pair of jean shorts and a tank top, and took her hair down. She went into her closet, opening a storage box; she pulled out a photo album. Then she got her file out of her portfolio bag.

Brianna carried them into the living room where she found her father was putting a cd in. She put the album and the file down on the couch and walked over to her father.

"What are you putting in?"

"Sarah McLaughlin," he replied.

She smiled and went into the kitchen, grabbed a couple of bottles of water and came back into the living room. She sat down on the couch next to her father, handing him a bottle.

"What are those?" He asked, gesturing to the album and file.

She picked up the file and scooted closer to her father. She opened the file and the first thing Horatio saw was a picture of Brianna in her uniform.

"This my real personnel file. It contains my file from New York and here. Everything's in here, soup to nuts."

Horatio looked at her for a moment. "When was this picture taken?"

"That was taken on the day I graduated from the academy. I graduated second in my class. This one," she said, pulling out another photo. It was she and Mac Taylor. "This one was taken after my first year evaluation."

"Mac looks very proud of you," Horatio said smiling.

"Oh, he was. He kept bragging how quickly I caught on," she mused

Brianna put the file aside and picked up the photo album. She opened it up. "After two years at PD, I was able to track down mom. We got together, talked and stuff," she said, looking at her father.

"Did she ever explain why she left me?" Horatio asked quietly

Brianna could hear the pain in his voice. "Do you want the personal or professional opinion?"

Horatio looked at his daughter and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I just want to know why."

"It wasn't you or the job. It was her," she answered.

"I had to have done something," Horatio said getting up and walking over to the window.

"That's the thing, dad," Brianna began to explain. "You did everything you could to help her and find me. She thought it was her fault."

Horatio turned around, a confused expression coming over his face. "What do mean she thought it was her fault?"

"She blamed herself for me getting kidnapped because she told you that going to that restaurant where you two had first met would the best anniversary present she could receive."

"She never told me she thought it was her fault," he said sadly, as he sat back down on the couch.

"She loved you, dad, very much. She did say that she tried to come back, but she didn't think you'd have her. She was scared. She thought the kidnapping was her fault and if anything were to happen to you, she didn't know what she would do. It doesn't make it okay, but at least you know. Mom left on her own. That wasn't your fault."

Horatio knew Brianna was telling the truth. "I wish I would have found you though."

"Things happen when they do for a reason," she smiled, looking back at the photo album.

"From what Mac and I could find out, the woman who took me was part of a ring that preyed on young, newly married couple with young children. While they found her and arrested her, they couldn't find all the children. Two others and I weren't found. Their M.O. was to pose as nannies and babysitters. They would wait until the parents were out, kidnap the children, take the children to separate locations, changed their clothes and cut and dye their hair. Then they would turn them over to child services or adoption agencies, saying that they found the children abandon or that relatives had left the child with them, but were unable to care for them anymore."

"So what did you look like?" Horatio asked.

"Here," Brianna said, pointing to a picture. The picture was of a five-year-old girl with a bob haircut, brown hair, blue eyes and freckles. "This was taken the day I went into the New York Foundling."

"They didn't think it was strange when your hair began to grow out and it was red?" he asked.

"I remember them asking me about it, but I told them I couldn't remember."

Brianna slowly flipped through the next five pages of photos that where taken at the orphanage. There was always one on her birthday and at different times during her stay there. Horatio smiled as he saw his daughter grow up.

"How long were you there?"

"Until I was seven," Brianna answered, pointing to another picture. This one was Brianna, red hair and all, with a man and woman. The man and woman had the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Your adopted parents?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, Adam and Tracy Davis," Brianna smiled. "They were in their thirties and had been trying for a long time, but Tracy couldn't conceive, so they opted to adopt."

Brianna smiled. "We always got excited on open house days. We would spend time with each couple. Some of us would get adopted, some of us wouldn't, but we were always told to never give up hope."

Horatio could imagine all the children running around while the staff tried to explain things to them.

"They had adopted a boy four years before adopting me. His name was Michael," she said.

"How old was he?" Horatio asked.

"Michael was 10 when Adam and Tracy adopted me."

"Why was he at there?"

"Well, Michael's dad had died from cancer and his mom couldn't cope. Michael's aunt had to sign committal forms because his mom had tried to kill herself. That left Michael with nowhere to go. No one in the family could afford to take him in. They all helped pay for his father treatment."

"They look like a nice couple,"

"They were great. Adam was a doctor in Manhattan and Tracy was a lawyer. Both of their practices centered on helping people who didn't have a lot of money. When I was about fourteen, I remember asking Adam and Tracy why they didn't have a fancy office and stuff like other doctors and lawyers.

"What did they tell you?" Horatio inquired, wondering what they had taught her.

"Adam told me that just because people didn't have a lot of money, didn't mean that they didn't deserve help and Tracy explained that a lot of her patients were victims of violence who couldn't afford an expensive lawyer. She said that making sure the victims and their families received justice was what was really important."

"Good principles," he commented. "Is that when you began thinking about becoming a police officer? "

"Yeah, the idea started to roll around in my head. I remembered that day when you came home. You still in your uniform," Brianna said softly as memories from that night clawed their way to the forefront of her mind.

Horatio watched as the tears began to fall down her cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her as she began to sob. Since he had found out that Brianna was his daughter, he had lost count of the times he wished he could go back and make things right.

"I was so scare, dad," Brianna cried.

He felt his own tears on his cheeks as his daughter cried. "Its okay, Brianna. You're home now and no one is going to hurt you again," Horatio comforted.

After awhile, Brianna pulled back and Horatio reached for the tissue box on the coffee table. She took several and blew her nose. She looked at her father. Horatio gently wiped the last tears from her cheeks.

"Your file said that you graduated from high school at sixteen," Horatio asked as they returned to Brianna's high school photos.

"I did. There wasn't too much that I wasn't involved in," Brianna said.

"Where did you go to high school?

"Actually I went to The Birch Wathen Lenox School from elementary school through high school."

"Very nice school," Horatio commented.

Horatio had her pause on a page with several photos. "This looks like it was taken in Paris?"

Brianna looked at the photo that her father was looking at. It was of Brianna and two other girls, standing in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"That was my junior year of high school. I was an exchange student. The two girls with me in the picture are Angelique and Nicole Roux. My host family was the Roux. It was great. I had so much fun."

Brianna turned another page to reveal the pictures of her graduation. There were about two dozen of Brianna, her class and her various friends. One picture caught Horatio's attention. It was of Brianna addressing her graduating class.

Brianna noticed the smile on his face. "I was valedictorian."

"How many were in your graduating class?"

"There was twenty-five in my class," Brianna explained. "We were close."

The next series of photos were of Brianna in college. The first one was of Brianna, Adam and Tracy on her move in day.

"This would be your first day of college, wouldn't it?" Horatio asked.

"Yep, I was so nervous. I had to get special permission for admission because I was 16. Adam and Tracy had to sign a mess of consent forms. Michael was attending there, so they asked him to be my guardian until I was eighteen. He was glad to do it."

Brianna and Horatio continued to look over her college photos until they came to her graduation photos.

"I was second in my class and the only one who accomplished a double major that year," she said.

"What degrees did you graduate with?" Horatio asked, even though he already knew. He wanted to her it from her.

Brianna smiled, knowing that he knew the answer to the question. One thing she had learned about her father was that he didn't ask question for no reason.

"A Bachelor's in Forensic and Toxicological Chemistry and a Bachelor's in Criminal Psychology."

"Heavy majors,"

"I thrive on challenges." Brianna smiled.

They continued to look through the photos until they came to Brianna's academy photos. His smile grew broad as he looked over the photos. There were pictures ranged from first day photos to hanging out to field exercises. Brianna pointed out a series of pictures that were her favorites.

"These are my favorites," Brianna said proudly.

The series of pictures were of four men and three women, one of which was Brianna. They were standing with several member of the New York PD.

"When was this taken?" Horatio asked, recognizing a few of the officers.

"This was taken right before graduation. We were the top seven in our class. It was decided that we would immediately go from our internships to the field upon graduation."

"How did they decide who went were?"

"It was based on test scores, internship scores and profiling. Mac was already watching me as I came through the academy, so I went to Mac's precinct."

"Who did you do your FTO with?"

"Umm, Officer Mark Callahan. He was there when you were because he kept mention how much I looked like a friend of his who was a homicide detective, whom had left and moved down to Miami."

"Leave to Mark. He was a good officer and an excellent teacher," Horatio smiled.

"He asked me about my family. I told everything I could remember. Then he asked if I had any desire to find my family."

"I told that I had wanted to but was able to. He told me not to worry that he would help me out."

"So he helped you find Elizabeth?"

"She was the easier of the two of you to find."

"How long did that take?" Horatio asked.

"By the time my FTO was done, I had tracked her down," Brianna sighed.

"Then you went into the crime lab?"

"Yeah. Mac taught me a lot. He an excellent criminalist," Brianna said as she pointed to a photo of her and Mac. "This one was taken after I solved my first case."

Horatio leaned over and kissed her temple. "Smart girl."

"After I was in the lab for a year, people started asking questions about my family. They kept saying that I looked like this homicide detective that had moved down to Miami. So, Mac started to dig around and see what everyone was talking about."

Horatio nodded as Brianna slowly continued to turn pages.

"One day he came into the lab and showed me a picture. I recognized it because it was the one you kept on the bookcase."

"The one we took a couple of days before your fifth birthday," Horatio confirmed, knowing the exact photo she was referring.

"That would be the he showed me. He asked if I knew who the people were. I said recognized them, but I could think of where I knew them from. That's when we started to dig into the police report, my birth certificate, social security number and stuff. We found out that it was false. Evidently, the abduction ring had someone very good at fraud and getting papers for illegals."

"When did you start to put the pieces together and when did you and Stephen get together?" Horatio inquired.

"Stephen and I got together in my second year. We the same rank, so it was kosher. To answer the second question, that would be right before I received my promotion. Mac finally found my original birth certificate, social security number and some other information. He helped me sort through everything. He asked if I wanted to get in contact with, but I said I needed some time to think about things. He said he understood."

"Did you ever come down here looking for me?"

"I did. It took a couple of trips, but I eventually did." Brianna said, looking down, knowing what the next question would be.

"Why didn't you approach me?" Horatio asked gently, not wanting to sound accusing.

Brianna sighed. "I was scared and I didn't know how you would've reacted."

"So, you went back up to New York and kept an eye on me from there?"

Brianna nodded, turning a page. On the next page, were several pictures of Brianna with the brass of the New York PD, the mayor and her superiors. _This must be when Brianna got her promotion to detective,_ Horatio thought.

"You're thinking this is when I got my promotion? You'd be correct."

"Your file doesn't say what you did," Horatio commented.

"That's because it couldn't and will not be put in there." Brianna said firmly.

"Classified?" Horatio nudged.

"No, it was a special task force assignment. Do you remember reading about a serial killer called The Ghost?"

"Yes, I remember. He used a wide range of hallucinogens on his victims until they went insane, then he tortured them to death. You were involved with that investigation?" Horatio said, quite surprised.

"I was the one asked by the FBI to help profile him. It took me a couple of days to get through the crime scene photos. Then we went to where the bodies had been found, that was rough. I know I lost it twice at the first one."

"I can imagine. Those were some pretty bloody scenes." Horatio said, having done his own research on the killer.

"We caught him and the ASAC at the time, mentioned to my superiors that if it wasn't for my profiling and additional insight that they wouldn't have caught him anytime soon. I was twenty-three."

"So they promoted you to detective?" Horatio smiled proudly.

Brianna nodded. "By then, I had my name and information changed back to Caine."

Horatio noticed that Brianna seemed to be unable to turn the page. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Brianna slowly turned the page. Horatio saw the newspaper article. He read the headline and the first couple of sentence.

"_Ring of Dirty Cops Exposed (AP-New York), An internal investigation in the New York Police Department has revealed a ring of dirty cops trading classified information to outside informants in exchanged for money. After a hostile takedown, Detective Sergeant Phillip Andrew Collins along with ten other officers of the New York Police Department were arrested. During the raid, an unnamed member of the NYPD with severe injuries was hospitalized after assisting in the arrest of Detective Collins …."_

Horatio remembered the list of injuries Brianna had run down at the gardens. Brianna didn't turn the page.

"I think I'm going to go soak," Brianna said putting the album aside, but not closing it. She wanted her father to see the rest, but she couldn't look at them. _Some wounds just don't heal,_ she thought. She walked back to her room, leaving Horatio looking down at the photo album.

Horatio hesitantly picked up the photo album. He knew that sometimes, no matter how much time passes, memories still hurt. He turned the page and saw a single note on the page, _See page 23, Case No. 05-93728_. He closed the photo album and picked up the file that Brianna had brought out.

He opened it up and went to page 23. Horatio began to read the reports of what had taken place. When the team had gone in, it was a blood bath. There had been fifteen cops involved in the ring and five of them had been killed. Collins had broken off from the group and tried to escape out the back but Brianna had caught up with him.

He continued to read. He discovered that the communications had gone down, leaving the team unable to radio for SWAT to head into the building. Meanwhile, Collins had gotten the upper hand with Brianna. When communications were restored, SWAT raided the building. As they came to the back of the building, they found Collins on the ground with Brianna holding a gun to his head, badly injured.

Horatio turned the page and nearly retched. In the next section were the photos that had been taken of Brianna's injuries. The worst ones were the photos of her back. Collins had whipped her with his belt until her back was looked like a raw piece of meat. In all his years and of all the things he had seen, he had never seen anyone beaten this bad and still be alive. He remembered Scott telling him that she had to have a blood transfusion and that the senior officers had never seen anyone with that much blood loss survive."

By now, Brianna had come back into the living room in her swimsuit. She noticed that the case file wasn't where it was setting earlier. _There was no way I could tell him about that, _she thought_._ Then she heard the sliding door open and her father walk back into the house.

Horatio had changed into a gray tee shirt and khaki shorts. He walked up to his daughter. Brianna pulled her hair to the side and turned around. Her tank top hid a lot of the damage, but now, Horatio saw the full extent of it. While most of the scars were extremely faint and hard to see, four of them weren't.

"The medication I take and the lotion I put on got rid of a lot of the lighter ones, but these four took three surgeries to get them to look this good," Brianna said softly.

"No wonder you were so scared the first day when Collins showed up," Horatio said, remembering the fear in her voice when she screamed his name. "I'm so sorry sweetheart."

Brianna turned back around to face her father and stepped into his open arms. She wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could without hurt her shoulder.

"There's a saying, 'What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger'" Horatio quoted. "I've seen far more seasoned officers break under far less stressful and dangerous circumstances, Sparks, but you, you take it and learn from it. It's built your character, skills and integrity as an officer and I am very proud of you." Horatio complimented, holding her at arm's length to get a good look at her.

Brianna bashfully dipped her head and looked back up at her father. "Thank you, Dad."

Horatio looked at the clock, _11:45 pm_. "Soak for thirty minutes, then come back in. We have to be at the lab by 8:00 am."

Brianna nodded and walked out to the deck. Horatio followed and helped her step into the hot tub. She smiled contentedly as she slid down into the water.

"Remember, thirty minutes, Brianna," Horatio remained.

Brianna nodded as Horatio laughed and walked back into the house. He locked up, got ready for bed and drifted off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22 Visitors

_Two weeks after her shooting, Brianna and Horatio found a condo that she liked; however, it wouldn't be available until September. They decided to go ahead and look at it. The realtor showed them through the condo, listing the amenities of both it and the building. Brianna went out on the balcony to think. Horatio asked the realtor for a few minutes to talk. _

_He turned to the realtor. "May we have a few minutes, ma'am?"_

"_Oh, yes, Lieutenant Caine, not a problem."_

_Horatio walked out and stood next to his daughter. "Brianna, are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm good. I like it, Dad," Brianna said, taking in the view._

"_I'm glad, but can you afford the rent, Brianna?" Horatio asked._

"_I wasn't thinking of renting, dad. I was going to buy it."_

"_Brianna, they're asking 500,000.00 for it. I don't want you to get under a mortgage that you have to struggle to make payments on." Horatio said._

"_No worried, dad. I have a surprise for you in that area."_

_The realtor came out to the balcony. "So what do you think Miss Caine?"_

"_I like it," Brianna replied._

"_Good. You are aware that it is available to buy if you prefer, instead of renting."_

"_Yes, I am and I would like to buy it."_

"_Really, umm, may I ask what you do for a living, Miss Caine?"_

_Brianna raised an eyebrow at the realtor; thinking the question was somewhat rude. "Why do you ask?"_

"_Well," the realtor began. "You're young. I only want to assess whether you will be able to meet the financial obligations."_

"_A mortgage will not be necessary, ma'am. To answer your question, I'm a detective in the Miami-Dade Police Department. Now, if you're done insulting me, I would like to get an escrow account setup and I would like it setup through my bank."_

"_That won't be a problem. I'm sorry Detective; it wasn't my intention to insult you."_

_After few hours, Brianna had the condo in escrow. Now, they only had to wait for the money to transfer into the account for the sale to be complete. Horatio was more than surprised to find how much money his daughter had. Brianna noticed the expression on her father's face as Miss Lamont, Brianna's personal banker, discussed the transaction. When Miss Lamont left to draw up the papers, Brianna explained the situation._

"_Adam and Tracy wanted to make sure that I was taken care of if anything happened to them, so they set a trust fund. I've added money to it over the years, made good choices in my investing and such."_

"_Brianna, it's not any of my business, but what is your net worth?"_

_Brianna smiled. "Dad, it is your business because you and your team are the beneficiaries. If something happens to me, you'll receive half of my finances, which are 1.5 million dollars, and the other half will go to your team, divided into equal shares. My property I own will also be split up between you and the team."_

"_Your net worth is 3 million dollars?" Horatio asked, very much surprised._

"_No, add in my property and my net worth comes out to five million dollars."_

"_Where is the property?"_

"_This first is my adopted parent's townhouse and my loft in Manhattan, one in Colorado and the other is here in Miami._

_Horatio didn't say anything for a moment. "Brianna, I'm proud of you. I wouldn't have ever known that you had that kind of money."_

"_I give a lot of it to charity; take care of Stephen's sister and her kids in New York and my family here. Adam always said that the best thing a person could do with their money is take care of those who need help. We always lived like any other middle-class American family."_

"_Stephen had a sister?" Horatio asked._

"_Yeah, her name is Shannon. Her husband, William, was abusive and hit the bottle too hard too often. Stephen helped get out and William ended up in jail with a life sentence for attempted murder of a police officer."_

"_You take care of them?"_

"_The same way you take care of Suzie and Madison."_

_Miss Lamont came back with the papers. Brianna signed them and discussed a couple of other transfers that needed to be done. Horatio truly admired his daughter. __She is so much like me,_ he thought.

It was two weeks after Labor Day and Brianna was moving into her new condo. It was on Collins Avenue with an excellent view of the waterfront and 2,300 square feet. Horatio had worked Brianna schedule out so she had a weekend off to move into her new home. When the team got off, they all came over and helped move her in and unpack.

Brianna gave them instruction about what items went in which rooms. Everyone stayed as late as possible. Calleigh and Natalia unpacked the bathroom and bedroom, Frank, Alexx helped in the kitchen and Ryan, Eric, and Horatio took care of the living room and the office. 

Meanwhile, Brianna was in meeting with the building manager and realtor, signing the closing papers for the condo. She came back up to the condo and was surprised at how much they had accomplished. Frank and Alexx had finished with the kitchen, so Frank decided to help Eric, Ryan and her father while Alexx went to pick up supper for everyone.

Horatio set down the books in his hand, walked over to Brianna, giving her a hug. "Is everything taken care of, Sparks?"

"Yes, the papers are all signed sealed. Where's Alexx?"

"She went to get dinner for us," Ryan answered as he and Eric hung the plasma TV. 

Alexx came back an hour later with food Applebee's. Everyone gather in the kitchen as Alexx passed out the food. While they were eating, Horatio had slipped out of the condo. A few minutes later, he came back with a velvet box, card and a letter. He cleared his throat and everyone looked up.

"Two months ago, you guys did something for that I greatly appreciate and I want to return it in kind. I believe this is your 5th year of service as an officer, Brianna," he said.

Calleigh picked up the sentiment. "Brianna, you are the most amazing woman that I have had the opportunity to work with. You're twenty-five years old and you work like you've been on the force of as long as I have."

Ryan spoke next. "Watching you, I've learned a great deal. We, all of us, have learned from you. You are so much like your dad. No matter what is going on, there's always a Caine in that lab and I think that it helps us a lot."

Everyone had something to say about Brianna, her work, her compassion and her undying and untiring pursuit in the Cobalt investigation.

Horatio then gave her a card, a medium-sized black velvet box from Zale's, wrapped with a red bow and a letter addressed to her from the department. 

Brianna took off the bow and opened it, nearly dropping it. Inside was the sterling silver chandelier pendent and earrings that she was looking at few weeks ago. It hung on an 18" sterling silver round snake chain and had a pair of matching earrings. 

She opened the card and read it out loud then read everyone little notes by their signatures. Ryan noticed that she hadn't read what Horatio had written. He noticed the tears that began to roll down her checks.

Brianna swallowed and began to read.

"It says, _'May__ God grant you always...A sunbeam to warm you, a moonbeam to charm you, a sheltering Angel so nothing can harm you. Laughter to cheer you. Faithful friends near you. And whenever you pray, Heaven to hear you Love your father, Horatio.'"_

She put down the card and wrapped her arms around her father. "Thank you, dad."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," he said, returning her hug and placing a kiss on her temple.

Calleigh picked up the envelope from the department. "Don't forget this."

Brianna took the envelope from Calleigh. She opened it and took out the letter. When she read it, she didn't say anything for a few moments.

"What does it say, Bri," Eric asked.

"It's from the accreditation board," Brianna said. "I passed my Level 3 examination."

There was congratulation all around as they finished up eating. They finally finished around two o'clock in the morning.

By Monday, Brianna was settled into her new home. When she got off the elevator

Horatio noticed three months after Brianna's shooting, that his daughter was getting a little irritable, so he decided to take her out to lunch. He quietly walked into the trace lab and noticed Ryan standing next to Brianna, quietly talking to her.

"Give your self some time, Brianna. It's been two months, maybe they'll release you from medical leave." Ryan said.

"I'm not use to being cooped up, Ryan. Mac never kept me in the lab this much," she replied, taking her gloves off and throwing them on the table. "And this case has me stuck. I can't get inside this guy's head."

Ryan understood what she was going through. He went through the same thing after he got fire. He felt lost, like he was missing a piece of himself. He gently squeezed Brianna's hand. 

"You weren't green lit up there either, Bec. So far Horatio's plan is worked. Ortega is still trying to get a lead on you, Stetler has kept his distance and being in the lab has given you the opportunity to sift through a lot of evidence that proves Stetler is corrupt." Ryan said, trying to get her to see the good that was coming from it.

"I know, Ryan. I just miss being in the field." Brianna sighed.

"Excuse me, Miss Caine, would you like to join me for lunch," Horatio asked politely, seeing the frustrated look on Brianna face.

She looked at Ryan; he nodded and told her to go ahead. Brianna took her lab coat off, hung it up and joined her father. Horatio looked at Ryan and smiled.

They went to The Capital Grill for lunch. After they ordered, Horatio began to talk to her about her medical leave.

"Brianna, I've noticed that you've been short people around the lab, is everything okay?"

"I'm not use to being in the lab all the time. I miss being in the field."

"Okay, so why didn't you come and talk to me about it, instead of taking it out on everyone else?"

Brianna sighed. "I don't know. I didn't want to interrupt you I guess."

"Sweetheart, I am never too busy, if one of my people needs to talk to me."

"I was trying to keep a low profile," Brianna said.

"When you were in the hospital, word got a round quickly about who you were. So keeping a low profile was an option. Are you getting frustrated with the Cobalt investigation?"

"Yeah, we're missing a piece and I can't find it. Everything we need to bring Stetler in is there, the financial records, money transfers, Manning's statements and his financial records, Collins' information from his Mala Noche contacts, but the one piece we need to put him away isn't."

"I know, Sparks," Horatio said, remembering the nights he would come home late from call outs to find Brianna in her room with files scattered on the floor, organized into piles. "We'll find it. You have to stay focused on the cases in the lab."

"That's a sore subject also," Brianna said. "I can't get in this guy's head."

"Why?"

"It's like we're missing something from the guy's background, a connection to someone or a place that we're not seeing."

"We better find it then."

They talked more about the current case, Yelina coming over with Ray Jr. that weekend and personal matter that Horatio wanted to discuss with her.

"So, what's the plan this weekend with Aunt Yelina and Ray Jr.?" Brianna asked.

"I called Allen to see if we could use his yacht."

"Nice, that'll fun," she said, then paused. "Dad, why don't you just tell Aunt Yelina how you fell about her."

Horatio looked at his daughter, who looked at him with that family stare. He chuckled. "It's complicated, sweetheart."

Brianna shook her head, knowing that her father loved Yelina then she remembered something. "You remember what you told Natalia after we arrested that FBI agent?"

He smiled. _Some times, she pays too much attention,_ he thought. "I, umm, I told her that the best way to honor Miss Hemming's life, was for her to forgive herself because she had earned it."

"Sometimes, taking one's own advice is necessary. Besides Dad, complicated is what we thrive on."

Just then, Brianna's cell phone vibrated. She picked up to see who was calling her.

"Who is it, sweetheart?"

"Captain Dobbs."

"Maybe he has some good news."

Horatio paid the check and they headed back to the office. After they got back, Horatio headed up to the lab while Brianna went to Captain Dobbs' office. She walked in to the reception area. Lynn, Captain Dobbs' secretary, was sitting at her desk, typing furiously.

"You got a deadline, Lynn?" Brianna mused.

"No, I've just been trying to get these annual reports done."

"Have fun, honey. The Captain called me?"

"Oh, yeah, just go in, Detective Caine."

Brianna knocked on the door and waited.

"Come on in." Captain Dobbs called.

Brianna opened the door and stepped inside. Captain Dobbs stood up.

Hello, Detective Caine, how are things going?" he said, extending his hand to her.

"Good afternoon, sir," Brianna replied, shaking his hand.

"I called you in because I have some good news for you."

"Really, what about?"

"Well, I received a letter from Doctor Reeves this morning. He states that your physical evaluation it excellent and that you are able to return to the field."

"That is good news."

"So effective immediately, I am removing you from medical leave and placing you back into the field."

"Thank you very much, sir," Brianna said. "Will I be going back to Homicide?"

"Brianna," Captain Dobbs sighed. "Your father feels that you would be safer in the lab while Ortega is still in the wind. Also, we still haven't found who Stetler was using as a courier, but Manning had to be working with someone who is still in the department."

"I understand, sir." Brianna said as Captain Dobbs stood up.

He knew by the look on Brianna's face that she wasn't happy with their decision. "You're an excellent officer, Brianna. I certainly don't want to loss you and I don't think that your father could handle having to pick out a casket for you."

Brianna nodded, shook his hand and walked out of the office. She pressed the button to go up to the lab. The elevator opened and she stepped inside. She needed some air. 

Brianna stepped out of the elevator to see her father at the receptionist's desk. She walked up and waited for him to finish talking to Paula. He turned and smiled.

"I told you it was good news," Horatio said smiling.

"Yeah, sometimes I wish that I had a normal life," Brianna mused.

Horatio saw the sad look in her eyes, putting his hand on the small of her back; he guided her around the corner and away from everyone. "Have you gone by and seen him?"

Brianna looked down. "Not for awhile."

"Sparks, he would want you to be happy. Why don't you take Ryan with you, it might help."

"This, coming from you Dad?"

"Sometimes, taking one's own advice is necessary." Horatio said, giving his daughter a comforting hug.

Brianna's cell phone vibrated. Seeing a homicide call, she quickly walked to the locker room. She opened her locker, grabbed her SIG, two back up clips and inserted a third into her gun. When she got back the elevator, she found Eric, Ryan and Calleigh waiting for her. Calleigh smiled at her and tossed her keys to one of the Hummers.

"I thought you'd like to drive." Calleigh said.

With that, the four of them headed out. Horatio watched his team at the scene, noting the eased expression on his daughter's face. _It's in her blood and it wouldn't surprise me if they tried to promote her after all this is over, _he thought.

In the past six months, Brianna's skills had grown tremendously. Whenever she got down time, she was in one of the other labs, asking questions and observing. Horatio watched her as she worked on cases, processed evidence and researching. He always had her in the observation room when they interrogated a difficult suspect.

On one occasion, it saved his and Frank's life. The suspect was a man with a history of mental illness and had been off his medication for some time, but no one knew he was faking it. While interrogating the man, Brianna noticed the man kept scratching his ankle and his body language. It wasn't until his facial expression changed when Frank and Horatio stepped out to talk, that she realized what was going on.

She text Horatio and he walked into the observation room. Brianna didn't turn her head, but kept her eyes on the man in the interview room.

"What's wrong, Detective?" Horatio asked, noting the hard stare she was giving the man.

"Tell Sergeant Tripp not to go back in that room and have the officers leave."

Horatio had learned why Brianna was an excellent profiler. She often saw tiny nuances in a criminal's character that other's missed. He called Tripp. Tripp and the other officers walked out of the room.

"Brianna, I know that look. What's he hiding?"

"He's faking."

"We have documentation that shows his current condition, Brianna."

"I know and I'm telling you he's faking. He also has boot knife, that's why he's been scratching his ankle and he's been reliving the murders as you've been talking about them."

"How do you know that?" Frank said as he walked into the observation room.

"What do all serials have in common, regardless of whether they're murder, rape or arson?"

Frank thought for a moment, but Horatio that answered. "They all sex-based crimes, a way for the perpetrator to gain some sort of control over someone or something."

"What does that have to do with this guy?" Frank asked.

"Frank, look at his jeans," Brianna said.

Both Horatio and Frank looked, and then looked at Brianna. Neither of them noticed what was going on in the room while they were interrogating the man.

"Here I thought we were making him sweat," Frank said, sounding disappointed.

"You were, just not the way you thought."

"Nice job, Detective Caine," Horatio complimented. "Now we know what we're dealing with." Horatio and Frank turned to walk out. Brianna stopped them.

"Lieutenant," Brianna said, causing the men to pause and turn. "If you go back in there, be ready. He'll come at you. He's waiting for you to be distracted."

Horatio nodded. The men went back into the room and began to talk to the man. Horatio watched as the man scratched his ankle, slowly pulled a knife out, palming it. Sure enough, someone tapped on the glass door to get their attention. The man jumped up and started for Horatio, but found himself staring into the barrel of his 9mm with three others trained on him.

Brianna walked out of the observation room when Horatio signed that the man was out of sight. She joined him and Frank outside. Both men didn't say anything for a while. Brianna simple waited.

Horatio looked at his daughter. "Nicely done, Detective, nicely done."

"I'd hate to think what would have happened if you hadn't caught that knife." Frank said. He had grown to admire his friend's daughter.

"Thank you, gentleman."

Shortly after the beginning of November found Ryan, Horatio and Brianna were in the condo. They were helping her to sort through more files, provided by Manning. Horatio and Ryan had been in the office collecting the accounts that Stetler was using. He asked Ryan to check on Brianna in the living room. He went into the living room, looked around and saw Brianna asleep on the sofa. He knelt down, tucked a strand of copper hair behind her ear then gently kissed her cheek.

When Ryan didn't come back, Horatio came out of the office, walked down the hall to the living room. He watched Ryan for a few moments, a soft smile gracing his lips. _Looks like I'm going to need to talk to Mister Wolfe,_ he thought.

"Mister Wolfe," Horatio said, causing the young man to jump.

"Umm, Horatio, I was just …" Ryan stammered.

Horatio smiled. "Why don't we get her to bed, then we can talk, okay?"

Ryan visible relaxed as he turned to Brianna. He touched her shoulder and she put her left arm are his shoulders as Ryan picked her up. Horatio followed him back to the master bedroom and watched Ryan gently place her on the bed. Then Ryan picked up the chenille throw and laid it over Brianna. He leaned over, whispered good night and kissed the ring on her right hand. Ryan watched her for a moment, and then remembered that Horatio was watching.

Ryan turned around and looked at Horatio.

"Come on, Mister Wolfe, let's talk." Horatio said as he gestured for Ryan to follow him.

They walked out to the balcony. Neither of the men said anything. Ryan began to fidget as he always did when he was nervous. Horatio smiled at the young man. _He's come along way since his reinstatement, _he thought_._

"Brianna has always worn her claddaugh ring on her right hand, but a month ago, I noticed the heart was turned in." Horatio commented.

"I am sorry, Horatio. I should have come to talk to you." Ryan admitted.

"Mister Wolfe, Brianna still has a green light on her and I would hate to see either of you get hurt. You're a good man, son."

"I understand and thank you. We were just friends, but I got to know her, somewhere along the way, my feelings shifted from caring about her as a friend and colleague to more than that. I care about her a great deal, Horatio, but I would understand if you had reservations about me seeing her."

Horatio gave Ryan a warm smile, thankful for his CSI's honesty. "Ryan, what happened in the past stays there, so I don't want you to worry about that. Has Brianna told you that she was engaged to a friend of Mac Taylor's?"

"She's told me. Actually, she told me about Stephen when I asked if I could start seeing her."

"Are you okay with that?"

Ryan nodded and sighed. "Yeah, I thought you trusted me."

Horatio looked out over the waterfront, knowing that it wasn't an accusation, but that Ryan just needed to know that he was okay. Horatio made a decision. He looked over at Ryan. _He looks like he did that day he walked out of the building,_ he thought, remembering the confused lost look on Ryan's face when he had to fire the young man. Ryan had stopped on the steps and looked back to see Horatio watching him

"I know you had no choice to fire me that day, H. I didn't give you much of one."

"You made it right, Mister Wolfe and I'm going to ask something of you because I trust you."

Ryan looked at Horatio. "What do you want me to do?"

"Stay here with Brianna for the next few days and help her get settled in. She needs time."

"I'll take care of her, Horatio," Ryan said, know that Horatio was worried about her.

Horatio extended his hand to Ryan. "Thank you, son."

Ryan shook his boss' hand. "Not a problem."

The men said goodnight and Horatio walked to the door. He paused as he opened it. "Ryan,"

Ryan turned around. "Yeah?"

"What would you do if something happened to her?" Horatio asked.

"I don't know, H. I do know that if I could take her place, I would."

Horatio nodded and said goodnight. Ryan grabbed a pillow, blanket from the hall closet, and settled down on the sofa to sleep. 

Shortly afterwards, Eric saw Ryan and his niece have lunch one day. When they got back to the lab, Eric asked Ryan about his lunch with Brianna. Ryan respectfully told Eric that he needed to talk to Horatio. Therefore, Eric went to go find his brother-in-law. Horatio invited Eric, Ryan and Brianna over to his house for dinner, to talk about what was going on, not only between Ryan and Brianna, but also about Brianna investigation. Eric pulled Ryan aside the next day and apologized. Ryan told him not to worry about it and that if the show was on the other foot, he would have done the same thing to Eric. Both men laughed and went about their day. 

Brianna looked at the calendar, _where did November go. It'll be December in a few _days, she thought. Her three-month evaluation was supposed to be at the beginning of August, but circumstances being what they were, Captain Dobbs decided to move it to the end of November, since Brianna wasn't released from medical leave until the middle of October. _My six-month evaluations,_ she thought.

She was brought back to the present when she heard someone knock on her door. Brianna walked to the front door, opened it to find Horatio and Ryan, both holding a rose. She stepped aside to let them in, surprised to see them.

"Good morning, guys."

"Good morning, Sparks," Horatio greeted, giving his daughter a kiss.

"Morning, beautiful," Ryan replied, giving Brianna a hug, lightly brushing his lips against hers.

Brianna was wearing a black dress suit with pink pinstripes and a black camisole. She had her copper hair French braided with the braid wrapped around to form a bun at the nape of her neck. She was wearing the diamond earrings and necklace that Horatio had gotten her on her fifth year service anniversary.

"I thought you two had to be at the lab at 8:00 this morning?"

Horatio handed her the rose he hand brought for her. "I thought I would take you in since your car is in the shop," he said.

Turning to Ryan, she raised an eyebrow. "And your excuse, sir?" she asked.

Ryan looked down. "Well, I want to come by and wish you good luck. I know you were nervous last night," he replied, giving her his rose.

Just then, another knock on the door got their attention. Brianna looked at Horatio and Ryan, and then walked to the door. The two men looked at one another, knowing who was at the door because they had just picked them up at the airport.

Brianna opened the door, her hand covering her mouth. "Oh my god, Michael!" she cried throwing her arms around her stepbrother.

"Hey, can I join the party?" a familiar voice said.

She turned to see who was speaking. There stood Detective Mac Taylor. "Mac, what are you doing here!" she said, giving her old boss a hug.

She noticed that both men were looking behind her. Brianna turned around see her father and boyfriend looking rather sheepish. She shook her head. "Just wanted to stop by, right."

"Don't be too hard on 'em, Bri. Horatio called and told me what was going on, but I couldn't get away until now. Everyone says 'hi' by the way. I thought you could use the case files on Collins. They're down in the car. " Mac explained.

"Thanks Mac," Brianna said.

It was Michael's turn to add to the information. "And I brought the all the information that the New York Field Office had on Ortega. Whatever you need, little sister, you got it."

Brianna couldn't say anything for a while. Horatio walked up and put his arm around her. "There's strength in numbers."

Brianna nodded and looked at her watch, _7:45 am._ "I think we should be going. I really don't want to be late for my evaluations."


	23. Chapter 23 Welcome to Miami

Brianna locked up the condo and the five of them went downstairs. They walked over to the Hummer. Eryn was about to get in when something made her stop. She looked over at Ryan.

"Brianna, are you okay?" Ryan asked wondering why she had not gotten in.

Horatio looked over at his daughter. "What it is?"

"Someone's watching us," Brianna said noticing that her neighbor's dog kept looking towards the trees. "The dog sees someone."

Mac watched the dog and noticed the same thing. Suddenly, the birds in the nearby trees scattered as if scared by something. Without warning, shots rang out and everyone went for cover behind the Hummer.

Immediately, Ryan was on the phone. "This is CSI Wolfe. We have officers in need of immediate assistance, shots fired, 3801 Collins Ave, repeat shots fired!"

After about five minutes, they heard the sirens in the distance. Brianna looked over at her father. She saw a red spot on his neck._ Shit!_ she thought. She lunged at her father just in time as a bullet embedded itself in the door were his neck had been. Horatio nodded that he was okay.

Four cars pulled up, along with Fire/Rescue. Four officers made their way behind the trees.

"Now, I'm pissed," Brianna said as she exchanged her empty clip for a full one. She looked careful at the trees where the gunfire was coming from. She could barely make the shape a body. Brianna took aim and fired. With that, the gunfire ceased.

Ryan ran over to Mac and Michael. "Are you two, okay?"

Mac looked over at Michael, who nodded. "Yeah, we're good."

Horatio helped Brianna up. "You okay, Brianna?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Ryan, Mac and Michael came over to Horatio and Brianna. "Hey, little sister, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Brianna replied. "Welcome to Miami, gentlemen." she mused.

"Who taught you to shot like that, Brianna?" Ryan asked.

"Brianna is ranked as a 4-position Expert Marksman for rifle and handgun," Mac said.

Ryan looked at Brianna. "You're an Expert Marksman, really?"

"Yeah and she still holds the range record at the academy." Mac added.

The officers came up to them with a man in custody, who was now sporting a gunshot wound to his leg. Brianna turned around to see who it was and came face to face with Carlos Ortega. Brianna stood there, her stare unwavering. His shirt was unbuttoned halfway down. Brianna grabbed his shirt and pulled it back to expose a four-pronged pitchfork.

"Well, well, Carlos. The Mala Noche is getting sloppy with their snipers." Brianna smirked.

"If Memmo was out, you and your daddy would be keeping your stepmother company," Carlos spat out.

"And you're going to join him Carlos," Horatio commented.

"How you been, Caine? Seen your wife lately?" Carlos taunted.

Brianna saw her father jaw tightened and stepped between the two men, getting into Carlos' personal space. "That wasn't the smartest thing to say. You know what happened to the man that put the hit out on her. I know you do."

Carlos paled as he remembered the stories that had come out of Rio. Brianna smiled. "I see you remember. You are lucky I was not aiming to kill you or you would be leaving in a bag. Take him back to PD."

"Yes, ma'am, we'll put him in a holding cell," the officer said.

Brianna turned her head back to the officer. "Make sure he's alone. I'd hate to have something happen to him."

Horatio watched as Eric, Calleigh and Frank pulled up to the scene. Brianna grabbed her kit out of the Hummer. He could tell by her posture that she wasn't okay. _This is starting to look all too familiar,_ he though. Horatio called Captain Dobbs and informed him of what had happened.

"Dobbs," the Captain said as he answered his phone.

"Sir, this Horatio Caine."

"Horatio, I heard what happened. Are you and Brianna alright?"

"Yes, we're fine. Mister Wolfe, Detective Mac Taylor from New York and Brianna's stepbrother, Michael Davis was with us when the shooting began."

"God, Horatio, who was it and who was the target?"

"Carlos Ortega and I believe the targets were Brianna and I."

"This situation just became more dangerous." Captain Dobbs disclosed.

"How so, Captain?" Horatio asked.

"An officer just came by my office and said that someone saw Stetler meeting with Carlos Ortega a few hours ago."

"Who is the witness?"

"She is one of Scott's confidential informants. She goes by the name of Angel."

"Okay, I'll talk to Brianna and see if she knows about her. Speaking of Brianna, she's probably going to be late for her evaluation."

"I understand it won't be counted against her." Captain Dobbs affirmed.

"Thank you, sir," Horatio replied, hanging up his phone.

Eric and Calleigh walked up to Horatio. He explained to them what happened. Eric and Calleigh headed to the trees where Carlos had been shooting. Brianna went back up to her condo to get herself together. By the time, she came back down, Horatio, Ryan, Mac and Michael had already given their statements.

Brianna gave her statement to Frank and then went over to the second Hummer. Ryan turned to see her coming and opened the front passenger door. He helped her in and she leaned forward, holding her head in her hands. Ryan looked around, getting Horatio's attention.

Horatio walked over to the Hummer and told Ryan to join Eric and Calleigh. He watched him walk away, and then turned to his daughter.

"Brianna?" he asked concerned. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"You know, I wish I could say that I was but I'm not, dad," she replied, looking at her father. She shook her head and sighed. "It's like reliving a nightmare all over again."

Horatio put his arms around his daughter. "I know, sweetheart."

Brianna noticed the look in her father's eyes. "Is there something that I need to know?"

He nodded. "Captain Dobbs said that someone saw Carlos meet with Stetler a few hours ago."

She blinked a few times and shook her head. "Someone saw Carlos meet with Stetler?"

"Yes, he did."

"Did he saw who saw them?"

"He said it was someone named Angel," Horatio explained. "Do you know who this person is?"

Brianna sat there for a moment, thinking through the lists of contact people, confidential informants and other information. Then a look of recognition came over her face. "Yes, I do. Angel is one of Scott's CI's."

"Are you still in contact with her?" Horatio asked as he tucked a strand of hair behind Brianna's ear.

"I can find her," she said quietly. Brianna looked down at her watch, her eyes widening. "Oh, no I'm late for my evaluation."

Horatio put his hand on her shoulder. "Brianna, it's okay. Captain Dobb was informed of what happened. Go to your evaluation then we'll work on finding Angel."

Brianna nodded. Horatio handed her keys to the Hummer. She slid over into the driver's seat. Horatio closed the door and walked around to the driver's side. Brianna rolled down the window.

"Good luck, Detective," he said, giving her forearm a light squeeze.

Brianna smiled. "Thank you, Lieutenant."

With that, Brianna drove off, heading for PD. Horatio watched his daughter drive off. He looked over at Mac and Michael talking.

Mac and Michael walked over to Horatio.

"Carlos Ortega." Horatio replied.

"Yeah, he's the contact for the Mala Noche underground down here." Mac commented.

Horatio noticed a regretful look on Michael's face. "Are you okay, son?"

Michael looked back at the Hummer that was disappearing in the distance. "I wish she would have told her supervisor no when they asked her to help with the task force that took Collins down."

Horatio put his hand on the young man's shoulder and smiled. "We all have things we wish we could go back and change, but we can't."

"I know there were times that I should have listened to Brianna and I didn't. It almost cost us cases," Mac added.

Michael nodded. "I'm glad she found you, Horatio."

The three men helped the team finish up. It was 11:00 am before the team, Horatio, Mac and Michael got back to the lab. When they pulled up, they found Captain Dobbs and Brianna standing out front talking.

"Think about what I said, Brianna," Captain Dobbs said. "We need some good officers over at the academy."

"Thank you, sir, but a classroom isn't the place for me. The field is in my blood and I wouldn't be happy anywhere else but."

Captain Dobbs noticed that they had an audience. Brianna turned to see everyone watching them. Dobbs said his goodbyes to everyone and went back inside. The team headed inside as well, while Mac and Michael started to bring in the files that they had brought with them.

"Where do you want these, Horatio?" Mac asked.

"Put them in the layout room, Mac. Ryan will show you."

Brianna watched them go inside and turned back to her father. She let out a small laugh that caused Horatio to smile.

"What was Captain Dobbs talking about when we walked up?" Horatio asked.

"He had asked me if I was interested in teaching over at the academy."

"I can't see you in a classroom."

Brianna smiled at her father and looked around. "I can't either dad."

Horatio and Brianna went inside. They went up to the lab. As they were walking past Paula's desk, Paula stopped them.

"Excuse me, Detective Caine," Paula began. "I have a message for you from Lieutenant Dresden." Paula held out a folded piece of paper.

Brianna took the message and opened it. " Thank you, Paula." Then turning to her father. "do you mind if I was your office, Lieutenant?"

"No, not at all. Is everything alright?" Horatio replied.

Brianna didn't answer but walked through the layout room and up to her father's office. Horatio, Mac and Michael went into the layout room and began the long process of going through the material that Mac and Michael had brought. Brianna looked down and watched them as she dialed the phone number that Scott had left.

It rang twice, then she hung up. As few seconds later, her phone vibrated and she answered it. "Brianna Caine."

"It's good to here from you." Scott answered.

"You too, sir."

"Dobbs called me and told me what happened. I'm calling to tell you how to get in contact with Angel."

"Great minds think alike. I was going to call you to find out."

"Angel is a girl that Carlos kept around for good times, so she's been privy to certain information."

"Did Dobbs tell you that she witnessed a meeting between Ortega and Stetler a few hours before the ambush?"

"Yes, he did. You'll have to go a club called Bali. Angel's a bartender. It's Friday, so she'll be there tonight. Get her attention and order a cobalt blue. The drink is nothing but a blue Demon Full Throttle."

"I take it the name of the drink tells her I'm your associate?" Brianna asked.

"Yes, it will. She'll why your there. Pay attention to the napkin she sets the glass on. Write down your response on the napkin, hand it back to her and tell you that you don't need it." Scott instructed.

"Yes, sir. Umm, how is your family doing?" Brianna solicited

"They're safe, Bri. It's beautiful here in Colorado. Oh, make sure you take someone with you. It'll make it look good."

"Okay, I think I can manage that, sir."

"I know you can. I have to go." Scott said making it clear that he couldn't stay on any longer.

"Goodbye, sir."

Brianna heard a click, then a dial tone and she closed her phone. She turned around to find Horatio standing quietly. She relied everything that Scott had told her. He nodded and called everyone into the layout room while Brianna called Captain Dobbs and Supervisor Wendell.

Thirty minutes later, everyone was assembled in the layout room at the lab. Brianna was laying out a plan with her supervisor. When she was finished, she nodded to her father. Horatio cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a situation that requires our help," Horatio began. "While all of you know who my daughter is, not all of you know who she, in reality, works for."

Horatio motioned for an older gentleman to step forward. The man was about 40 years old, 6' 5" and very fit. He bald with brown eyes. He nodded to the group. Horatio continued, "This gentleman is Supervisor Timothy Wendell. He head the Cobalt division."

Brianna noticed some of the confused looks. "Cobalt is a task force division of MDPD. It's job is to safe guard the information of the undercover divisions and units. They also handle the investigations into the trafficking of that information when it is leaked."

"Brianna is a member of Cobalt and has been conducting an undercover investigation for the past three years. The investigation revolves around the trafficking of information regarding the five undercover officers who died during the Mala Noche take down and allegations of the selling of said information by certain members of MDPD." Horatio explained.

Everyone except Ryan and Eric were surprised by the information they just received. While the team had a great respect for Brianna, this made them see her in a different light. They know understood why she worked as much as she did, secretive of what she was working on and extremely protective.

Supervisor Wendell picked it up from there. "Captain Dobbs came into possession of some valuable information concerning the ambush at Detective Caine's residence this morning," he paused. "I want it understood that nothing that is said here is to leave this room."

Everyone nodded their understanding. Captain Dobbs began to speak. "One of our undercover officers informed me this morning of a meeting that took place between Carlos Ortega and Rick Stetler. The officer also informed me of a witness to this meeting. Lieutenant Dresden, who has had to go underground due to threats made against his family, has contacted Detective Caine with the information needed to contact this individual."

Brianna took a deep breath and plunged in. "The contact's name is Angel. She is a companion of sorts to Mister Ortega. She is one of Dresden's CIs. Angel works at a club called Bali."

Calleigh understood where the conversation was going. "So what's the game plan?"

Brianna looked at her superiors. Captain Dobbs, Supervisor Wendell and Horatio looked at one another and nodded.

"Why don't you lay it out for us, Detective Caine." Horatio encouraged.

"Here's the game plan. Agent Davis, I need you to head to the Miami field office. They've been helpful for the past few months providing the financial tracking of Stetler's bank accounts. Let's see if he's made any mistakes in the past twenty-four hours." Brianna instructed then looked over at Natalia. "Natalia, would you assist him, please."

"Sure, not a problem." Natalia responded.

Brianna continued. "Detective Taylor and Detective Duquesne, I would like you guys to get all material related to this case together, Captain Dobbs and Supervisor Wendell can assist you in getting ahold of that."

Calleigh looked at Mac who nodded. "We're on it."

"Lieutenant Caine and Detective Delko, I would like the both of you to talk to Mister Ortega. We're going to need information about the ambush, who set it up, etc."

"Yes, ma'am." Horatio replied admiringly.

Brianna looked at Horatio then at Ryan. She didn't want to put him in the situation that she was about to, but Horatio and Eric were too well known by the Mala Noche. "Mister Wolfe, would you be willing to go undercover?"

Ryan didn't respond for a moment then answered. "Yes, what do you need?"

She nodded and continued. "I'm going to Bali to contact Angel. Dresden thought it best if someone go with me. Then we'll take if from there."

Supervisor Wendell concluded the meeting. "If everything goes as planned and Angel can provide us with the final pieces to this puzzle, then we'll be giving closure to the families of those late officers and put an end to the harassment this lab has had to endure."

The teams divided up and head to their assignments. Brianna's eyes slowly went over the pile of material on the layout table. Horatio came up beside her, putting his arm around her. He knew what she was thinking.

"Are you sure about this, Sparks?"

"No, I'm not. I think that's why Scott wanted someone to go with me," she commented. "This could all go right or it could go very wrong."

"Agreed Detective. When will Mister Wolfe and yourself be leaving for Bali?"

"We'll be leaving from here at 8:00 pm." Brianna confirmed.

Horatio nodded. "Alright, there will be a unit to back you up."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

With that, Horatio and Eric went to talk with Mister Ortega. Brianna looked at Ryan who was watching the exchange. Ryan walked up to the table, standing across from her. She looked down, not meeting his gaze.

"Brianna?"

"I'm sorry to ask you to do this, Ryan, but Dad and Eric are too well known with the Mala Noche." Brianna replied, looking down at paper she wasn't really reading.

"Hey, look at me," he said softly. Brianna raised her blue eyes to meet his hazel gaze. "I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want to do it. We'll get the answers we need." Ryan reached across the table and gave Brianna's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you, Ryan." Brianna smiled.

While Ryan and Brianna were going over their plan in detail, Michael and Natalia were at the Miami Field office getting updated on the financial movements of Stetler.

"What exactly are we looking for Michael?" Natalia asked.

"Any transactions made by Stetler in the last twenty-four hours, either deposits, transfers or withdraws."

About 2:00 pm, Natalia got Michael's attention. "Michael, look at this," Natalia said with surprise.

Michael looked over at the page of transactions that Natalia was looking at. "What did you find?"

Natalia pointed to a transfer and withdraw that was dated and time stamped yesterday afternoon at 2:30 pm. "Look here," she said pointing out the transfer. "Stetler transferred $1,500.00 dollars each from Detective Manning's and Collins' bank accounts to his offshore account. He waited for the transfers to clear then withdrew the $3,000.00 from his account."

"That was careless of him," Michael commented. "Either he thinks he can't be touched or he knows about the investigation."

"Well, Stetler does have a flare for being arrogant. If he does know, that would explain the ambush." Natalia stated.

"That could be, Natalia, but remember this whole thing turns on the information that Angel and Ortega provide." Michael reminded her.

Natalia sighed. "That's true. I hope Eric and Horatio can get Ortega to talk." Michael nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile Calleigh, Mac, Captain Dobbs and Supervisor Wendell were going around Miami to the different place Brianna had stashed her evidence. Calleigh and Mac were amazed at the amount of material and evidence that Brianna had collected.

"I can't believe the amount of material that Brianna's collected." Calleigh said as they loaded the last of five large storage units.

"Captain, exactly, how deep did Brianna end up getting into this?" Mac asked Dobbs.

Dobbs paused and looked over at Wendell who nodded. "Far deeper than anyone ever intended for her too."

Calleigh looked at Dobbs. "What exactly does that mean? It seems that you put her there?"

"Detective Duquesne, I understand why you would ask that and where you're coming from. Detective Caine's original assignment was to bring down Stetler, not him and the entire East Coast Mala Noche underground network. You are right though, we did put her there." Captain Dobbs admitted.

"I'm sure Horatio would find that a tremendous comfort." Mac remarked sarcastically.

Wendell intervened. "Detective Taylor, I understand how you, Lieutenant Caine and his team feel about Detective Caine. Sometimes, you can't see problems except in hind sight."

"Sure." Mac said and focused on getting the last few boxes.

At 5:00 pm, everyone was back at the lab. The team, Dobbs, Wendell, Mac and Michael were all in the break room. Brianna and Eric walked in. Brianna looked around the room, but didn't see the people she was looking for. She turned to her uncle.

"Eric, where's my Dad and Ryan?"

Eric was about to answer when someone else answered.

"We're here, babe." Ryan replied his hands laden with to go bags from Applebee's.

Horatio was following him the rest of the bags. "We thought dinner would be in order."

Natalia and Calleigh began to unload the bags. Everyone took their orders and dug in. Ryan had ran back out to the Hummer to get one more bag. He came back into the break room and removed the containers.

"Bri," Ryan said handing her a container. "We got you Fiesta Lime chicken."

Brianna took the container. "Thank you, Ryan."

As everyone ate, no one except Horatio, noticed Brianna get up and walk out of the room. He got up and quietly followed Brianna. She walked of the back exit and sat down on the stairs. Horatio paused at the door and watched her. _So much has been asked of her,_ he thought. He opened the door, stepped outside and sat down on the left side of his daughter.

"I need some air." Brianna said quietly.

"No worries, sweetheart." her father comforted, putting his arm around her. "You're worried about Ryan?"

"I never intended to bring him or any of you into this." she confessed as the tear began to fall.

"Come here, Sparks." Horatio said drawing his daughter into his arms. _God, let this be over soon,_ he prayed.

Ryan watched Brianna and her father for a while. He heard someone and turned his head to see Calleigh walk up. She gave him an understanding smile, following his gaze. She watched them for a moment.

Calleigh looked at Ryan, noticing his expression. Concern and worry etched his handsome features. "You're worried about her, aren't you?"

Without looking at her, he replied. "You have no idea Calleigh. If something ever happened to her, I don't know what I would do."

"Probably the same way Horatio did when Marisol died." Calleigh commented. "When did you two start seeing each other?"

Ryan's expression softened to a warm smile. He looked at Calleigh. "A week before she mover into her condo on Collins."

Eric joined Calleigh and Ryan. "She shouldn't have to go through this." he said, hearing the muffled crying outside. "Man …"

After a while, Horatio and Brianna came back in. Brianna didn't appreciated the audience that was gathered, but she understood that they were concerned about her. Brianna went straight to the layout room and up to Horatio's office. The three were going to follow her, but Horatio stopped them.

"Ma'am, gentlemen, I know you want to help Brianna, but she needs time to get ready and focused on the assignment that she and Mister Wolfe are leaving on in two hours."

Calleigh nodded and headed for the locker room. Horatio turned to Ryan.

"You need to get ready, son."

Ryan agreed and started to walk back to the locker room. He stopped, turned around and looked at his boss and collogue. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He tried again.

"Horatio," Ryan began searching for the right words. "How do you get through it?"

Horatio looked at the young man who held a special place in his daughter's heart. "get through what, son?"

"Having your heart torn out with no control over the circumstance?"

Horatio sighed, walking up to Ryan with Eric following. "Ryan, some things can't be explained, but I will tell you that Eric and I are here if you need someone to talk to."

Ryan nodded and went to the locker room to get ready.

"He fell hard." Eric commented as Ryan walked away.

Horatio gave a light chuckle, remembering when he fell in love with Marisol. "Don't we all, Eric?"

Eric looked at his boss and smiled, remembering the same event. "Mmm … yes, we do, H. Yes, we do."


	24. Chapter 24 The Betrayal

It's was 7:30 pm and Ryan was getting nervous. He wore a pair of blue jeans, black boots and a black Henley. He had every assurance from Horatio that if anything went wrong they would have back up. He was still nervous. Supervisor Wendell was giving last minute instructions to Ryan as he help Ryan with his wire.

"CSI Wolfe, Detective Caine is in charge of this operation, follow her lead and you should come out fine."

"Not a problem, sir."

Calleigh came out of Horatio's office and walked up to the group.

"Wow, everyone looks great." she smiled.

Everyone had a part to play tonight and was dressed accordingly. Natalia, Alexx and Calleigh were dress to impress. Eric had on a pair of jeans and a lime green dress shirt while Horatio had on black suit with a dark blue shirt. Mac and Michael were dress for a night out. Wendell and Dobbs were dressed in street clothes. The only person missing was Brianna.

They heard the office door open again and stopped what they were doing. Brianna slowly made her way down the stairs. Ryan held his breath for a moment, taking in her appearance. Her copper hair hung in ringlets, parted on the left side. She wore a black velvet handkerchief dress that stopped three inches above her knees, showing off her hourglass figure. She wore the chandelier earrings and necklace her father had given her and a gold claddaugh ring on her right hand. She had on a pair of black velvet stilettos.

"You look gorgeous, Brianna." Ryan commented.

"I will definitely second that." Eric remarked.

Horatio smiled. "You're most beautiful woman in Miami."

"Hey, now, the three of you look handsome."

"We definitely agree." Alexx, Calleigh and Natalia commented at the same time.

Brianna looked at the people who were her family: Calleigh, Natalia, Alexx, Ryan, Eric, Michael, Mac, Wendell, Dobbs and Horatio. A shadow of sadness crossed her face as she thought of Stephen. Calleigh noticed and took her hand.

"Stephen would have been proud of you, Brianna." Calleigh said.

Brianna nodded then softly laughed. "Yeah, he would have been."

Brianna handed off her service weapon to her father. Ryan spoke up.

"You're not carrying?"

"No, I can't carry a weapon safely in this situation, Mister Wolfe."

Horatio handed her a beautiful silver-ended fan, at least that's what Ryan thought.

Brianna noticed his expression and expertly opened it up to reveal an exquisitely engraved butterfly knife. "However, I never go without a little something." She flipped it closed and placed it in a knife holster that was around her thigh.

Horatio spoke up. "What's your safe word, Mister Wolfe?"

"Brianna picked NYC, sir." Ryan replied while Calleigh helped Brianna get her wire on.

"If anything starts to go wrong, Mister Wolfe, get out of there." Dobbs stressed. Ryan and Brianna nodded.

Then a knocking on the door stopped everyone. "Is there a space open?"

Brianna turned around, recognizing the voice immediately. "Oh my god, Scott, what are you doing here?" She quickly walked over to give her boss a hug. "I thought you had to stay in Colorado."

"Wendell called and said that everything was about to go down. Sarah and I talked. She told me and I quote, 'You know, Brianna will get all the credit, better get down there.'"

"That sounds like your wife." Horatio commented. Scott laughed.

Wendell went over some last minute instruction for everyone. "The two bouncers, working the main door and the VIP area, are FBI and have been told about tonight's operation. They'll let you in, no questions asked," turning to Ryan, "Mister Wolfe, when the bouncer in the VIP area asks you for your name, give him the name Andros. Good luck everyone."

With that, everyone headed out. Horatio, Eric, Calleigh, Alexx and Natalia got in to one Hummer while Mac, Michael and Dobbs got into the other. One Hummer would cover the back while the other covered the front. Wendell and Dresden got into a black Suburban. Brianna had borrowed a black Porsche Boxter from DEA. Ryan helped Brianna in and closed the door. He went around to the driver side and opened the door. He looked over at Horatio who was by the Hummer.

"We're right behind you."

Ryan nodded. He got in and started the engine. They pulled out of the MDPD parking lot, heading toward South Beach. When they were a few blocks away from Bali, Brianna put in her earpiece.

"Lieutenant," Brianna said.

From the Hummer, the team could see Ryan and Brianna approaching the club. "We have you five by five." Horatio answered.

"That's good." she said nervously.

"I'll be heading into the club ten minutes after you."

"Okay." Brianna replied. She turned to Ryan. "Dad will be heading in ten minutes after us."

Ryan nodded as he pulled up to the valet. "It's show time babe."

Brianna laughed. "Bring it on."

Ryan smiled and got out. He handed the valet the keys and stopped the other valet from helping Brianna out. "I'll help her out, man." Ryan took her by the hand, helping her.

"Thanks babe." Brianna smiled.

Amidst the whistles, hoots and howls, Brianna approached the bouncer. He smiled and opened the door to let them in while people standing in line shouted complaints about waiting.

The inside of the club smelled of incense and decorated in warm creams, gold, and jewel tones. One would have thought they were in India and not Miami. Chill out, down tempo, Indie and dance music pulsed through out the club with lights keeping time. Brianna quickly surveyed the club, spotting Calleigh, Alexx and Natalia. Calleigh put her hand up to Natalia's ear as if to whisper something to her. Brianna heard in her ear.

"We see you guys." Brianna waved to them.

"Hey babe, look," she said to Ryan as she pointed to the VIP area. "Triple Sec beat us here."

Ryan shook his head. "The names you woman make up for your little groups."

They made their way through the crowd club. Ryan put his arm around Brianna then slid his hand down to her hip. She looked up at him.

"Sweetheart, what did I tell you about the caveman behavior?" she giggled.

Ryan shrugged. "Got let people know who you belong to." he said giving her temple a kiss.

In Hummer, Eric and Horatio couldn't help but laugh. Eric shook his head. "I'd pay to see what that was about."

"Are you sure you would want to?" Horatio quipped.

When they approached the VIP area, the bouncer stopped them. "Your name please, sir?"

Ryan looked at the bouncer. "Andros."

The bouncer eyed Brianna who smiled seductively. When the bouncer found the name, he stepped back. They sat down on one of the plush ruby red couches across from Calleigh, Alexx and Natalia. Brianna leaned back against Ryan.

Everyone fell into character immediately. The women talked about love, work, and shopping. Each of them working in a different profession, lifestyle.

"They should make your lives into a TV show." Ryan smirked.

Alexx laughed. "Honey, they already did. It's called Sex in the City."

Everyone laughed. After about ten minutes, Brianna noticed a slight movement to her right. She turned her head to see her father and …_Oh my god, Yelina!_ she thought. They walked over the group.

"Miss Davis, it's good to see you again." Horatio smiled as he took her hand and kissed it. "I heard that you were hospitalized for a short time."

Brianna stood, as did Ryan. "Thank you, Mr. Anderson and yes I was. I hope that my architectural firm was able to meet you specification for the high-rise project you submitted."

"Yes, the plans are exactly what I wanted." Horatio felt a slight pressure on the crook of his arm. Turning to the woman, he introduced her. "Forgive me, Miss Ramirez. Miss Davis, I would like you to meet Miss Emily Ramirez. She represents the financial backers of the project." Yelina extended her hand to Brianna.

Brianna shook Yelina's hand. Turning to Ryan, she introduced him. "Mister Anderson and Miss Ramirez, this Mister Michael Andros. He is the partner that will be over seeing your project."

Ryan shook Horatio's hand and took Yelina's, kissing it. "Miss Ramirez, Mister Anderson, a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

They continued to talk about the "project", city business and setting up a dinner meeting. After about twenty minutes, Horatio made his exit to go up to the catwalk that was suspended from the vaulted ceiling.

"Have a lovely evening, Miss Davis." Horatio said politely and then walked away.

"Shall we start our Friday night off right?" Calleigh asked above the noise.

Everyone agreed, ordered a round of drinks and headed to the dance floor. There was laughing, joking and dancing, but no one forgot why they were there. After about an hour, Brianna bowed out and head for the VIP bar.

There was one bartender, a young woman. Angel was Brazilian, early twenties with curly black hair and a beautiful complexion. Brianna watched her for a moment. _However did a beautiful girl like that, end up with_ _the Mala Noche_, she thought.

The young woman saw Brianna standing there, but waited on other people who standing at the bar.

"Excuse me," Brianna yelled, getting the woman's attention. She came over to Brianna's side of the bar.

"What can I get you?" Angel asked with a light accent.

"I'll have a Cobalt Blue, please." Brianna answered.

"A Cobalt Blue, you're a brave woman." Angel pulled out a can of Blue Demon full Throttle and poured it into a chilled highball glass. She grabbed a napkin, reached for a pen, then sat the napkin down on the bar and set down the drink. "On the house, chic." she said.

Brianna took a drink. Looking at the napkin, she noticed that Angel had written, in tiny letters, _when and where_. She took out a pen from her clutch purse and wrote, _ASAP/SafeH_.

"I don't need this." she said and handed it back to Angel. Angel opened it and put it in her pocket.

"Make sure you stay up late." Angel said going back to work.

Brianna looked to see everyone back at the couches. She glanced up at the catwalk. Horatio nodded and made his exit out of the club through the back. She went over and sat down. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Looking at his watch, _1:30 am_, Ryan faked a yawn and turned to Brianna.

"I'm tired. It's bee a long day." he said.

Brianna nodded. "That's true," she replied. Turning to Calleigh, Natalia and Alexx, she told them they were calling it a night. Ryan left to have the valet bring the car up.

Everyone stood up and made their way outside. Ryan and the car were waiting when the women came out. They had quick conversation before saying good-bye. Ryan helped Brianna into the car and got it in. The black Suburban flashed his lights at the Porsche. Ryan drove off as the Suburban pulled up to get Calleigh, Natalia and Alexx.

Twenty minutes later, in the posh neighborhood of Bal Harbour, four vehicles drove quietly down the street and paused in front of a gated two-story Mediterranean style house. The Porsche flashed it headlights and the gate opened. The Porsche, two Hummers and a black Suburban pulled into the front circular driveway as the gate silently closed behind them.

Car doors opened and closed. A man came out of the house to meet them. Brianna handed him the keys, thanked him for the use of the Porsche then everyone went inside. While everyone changed Wendell, Dobbs, Scott and Horatio got things setup for Angel's interview.

After they were set up, Wendell left to get Angel from another safe house.

The interior of the house was decorated in white and cream with sage and dusty rose accents. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, lighting the intricate tile work of the floor. To anyone walking into the house, the person would have thought some movie star lived there.

Scott made the introductions of his team. "Ladies and gentlemen, I think introductions are in order. These are the people that have been backing up Brianna for the past three years. The Cobalt Division calls them 'the Black Widow'," he paused and began with the man on his immediate right. "This guy is Robby Matthews, he runs our AV; next to him is the best forensic accountant in the city of Miami, Alisha Burns; the pair standing behind you is Collin Taylor and Ethan Trent, they handle all surveillance and Michael Davis, Brianna stepbrother, has been our contact to the FBI."

"I was wondering why they're called 'the Black Widow'." Natalia asked.

Just then, Brianna walked in. She was wearing her favorite pair of indigo boot-cut jeans, well worn-black boots and deep wine ruched top. She had taken off her jewelry, replacing it with her silver chain and key and a silver claddaugh ring. Her contacts replaced with a pair of half-frame glasses with small rectangular lenses. Her SIG and badges peeked out from under the bottom hem of her shirt.

"They call us that because our success rate is eight out of ten." Brianna replied.

Horatio introduced his team staring with Eric and Ryan. "These two gentlemen are Eric Delko and Ryan Wolfe. Eric is our underwater recovery, prints and drug id specialist. Mr. Wolfe is our trace expert." Continuing down the line, "these three ladies are Detective Calleigh Duquesne, Natalia Boa Vista and Dr. Alexx Woods. Calleigh is our ballistics expert. Miss Boa Vista handles DNA and Alexx is our medical examiner."

Everyone said hello and shook hands. The Scott spoke up again.

"I hate kicking people out but anyone, who isn't been directly tied to this case, is going to have to leave."

The extra FBI agents, Calleigh, Natalia and Alexx made their exits. Brianna sat down on the couch and sighed. Michael sat down her.

"Why the big sigh, baby sister?"

Brianna shook her head. "Because getting to Angel was too easy."

Scott turned around. "What do you mean?"

"Collin, wasn't there suppose to be two people show up at the club?" Brianna asked.

Collin Taylor was full-blooded Irish, even though he was fourth generation, he still had his accent. "Aye, there should have been a meeting."

Scott and Captain Dobbs had very confused expressions on their faces. They felt like they were out of the loop. "Umm, someone want to fill us in?" Scott interjected.

Horatio and the team were waiting for someone to answer Scott's question, but no one seemed to be in a hurry to do so for some reason. He noticed Brianna playing with her claddaugh and knew something was up.

"I'll fill you in, Lieutenant Dresden, Captain Dobbs," Brianna started. "As you both know, we placed a mole in IAB to monitor Stetler. We placed her as his new secretary since he fired his last one."

"Has this mole been helpful?" Captain Dobbs asked.

"Two weeks ago, I received a message from her stating that someone had met with Stetler." Brianna explained.

Scott shook his head, giving Brianna a hard look. "And you're telling us this now? You just put together an operation without letting us know all the information." he reprimanded.

"Lieutenant Dresden perhaps … perhaps Detective Caine had a good reason for not sharing the information." Horatio suggested in that quiet commanding way he had. The look he gave Brianna told her she had better have very good reason.

"Sir, I apologize, but unfortunately I had to check the information before I could come to you with it. There are some members of MDPD you don't accuse unless you have solid evidence to back it up."

Scott sighed. "I'm sorry, Detective. Are you able to disclose the name of the individual?"

Brianna took a breath but didn't continue. Horatio had a gut feeling that it was someone higher up on food chain. He sat down next to Brianna. "Brianna, is it one of our superiors or one of yours?"

"One of mine, sir."

"Immediate or higher?" Horatio coaxed.

Brianna looked up at Scott and Dobbs. "Higher up, sir."

Captain Dobbs took a close look at Brianna and knew immediately where Horatio was taking her. "Supervisor Wendell?"

"Yes, sir. It was Wendell."

"What did they discuss?" Scott asked kicking himself for reprimanding her.

"Wendell told Stetler that I had him dead to rights and that if Stetler breathed a word of his involvement, Stetler wouldn't make it to his trial." Brianna explained.

Mac added. "That explains a lot."

"How so, Mac?" Ryan asked.

"When Calleigh, Wendell, Dobbs and I were gathering all of Brianna's material from the storage units, she became the subject of conversation. He seemed very unconcerned about Brianna's safety, almost irritated that she was still around."

Brianna then looked around, finally noticing that Wendell wasn't there. "Where's Wendell anyway?"

Eric replied. "He went to get Angel." Everyone looked at one another as the realization hit them.

"Oh no." Brianna choked out then jumped up from the couch. She grabbed a duffle bag out of the hall closet. She came back into the living room and opened the bag. Brianna pulled a Kevlar vest and four full clips. Putting on the vest, she said. "Scott, keys please."

Scott grabbed his motorcycle keys, tossed them to Brianna. "Horatio, follow us. Everyone leaves in a vest!" he instructed as everyone headed for the cars.

The Cobalt team went to the Suburban and vested up. Horatio and his team pulled vests from the Hummer. Scott relayed the address of the secondary safe house to Horatio who was on his cell phone with Frank.

"Frank's radioed for SWAT. They'll meet us there." Horatio said.

"Tell them to be out of sight. We don't need them alerting Wendell and whoever is with him, Lieutenant." Brianna stated. Horatio passed the information on to Frank.

Scott gave instructions to Collin and Ethan to have the house swept clean and a for sale sign put on the lawn in an hour. Collin and Ethan went back inside as everyone left for the secondary safe house.

The gate to the house opened as a black BMW K1200, a black Suburban and a carbon grey Hummer tore out of the driveway causing a car to skid to a halt. When they were a safe distance from the safe house, sirens and lights turned on.

"Dresden," Michael's voice came over the radio, "I'll call Agent McMillan."

"You have permission, Agent Davis." Dresden radioed back. Next thing they was Brianna's voice over the radio.

"Cut the sirens and lights halfway there."

Meanwhile at IAB, a lone secretary and a trust friend of Horatio's, who was an FBI agent, were packing up the final documents and evidence that Brianna would need to bring down Rick Stetler and Timothy Wendell for good. They made quick work of replacing the real documents and such with fake ones so when Stetler figured out that he was caught and shredded the evidence, they would have the originals.

All of a sudden, they heard someone come off the elevator. They quickly fixed Stetler's office so it looked exactly as it did when they came in. They left out the back hallway just as Stetler opened the door to his office. He started pulling files, shredding them, never knowing that the original were already gone. His cell phone rang. _Wendell, great, just what I need_, he thought.

"Stetler."

"I hope you're cleaning up that dump of an office." Wendell snapped.

"I'm working on it. Why, are they on their way here?"

"No, but they have Ortega in lockup. Caine and Delko spent four hours with him and spilled everything."

"What about Angel, did they get to her at the club?" Stetler asked knowing that if they got Angel, she could id him in the hit on Brianna.

Wendell looked over at the chair that Angel Cortez was in, tied up. "Not yet, she's keeping me company."

Stetler heard click then a dial tone, telling him that Wendell had hung up. Stetler continued to shred papers. _If I ever get my hands on Wendell, I'll kill him_, he swore.

Halfway to the secondary safe house, the teams cut the sirens and lights. They turned down the street, turning the headlights off. They stopped three houses down. Scott quietly went through the plan.

"There's a back entrance, here," he said pointing it out on the blueprints. "Horatio, you and your team will go through there. My team and I will go through the front."

"Scott," Frank's voice came over the radio, "We're in position."

"Good, Frank. Remember, Brianna is probably in the house already." Scott confirmed.

Everyone nodded and head toward the house. Horatio, Eric, Ryan, Mac and half the SWAT team headed to the alley that ran behind the house while Frank and the rest of SWAT met Scott, Robby, Alisha and Michael to go up the front.

No one saw the three snipers in the trees surrounding the house. Just as the teams approached the house, they heard three sharp shots followed by three distinct thuds. Scott looked up on the roof and saw a red dot flash three times.

Horatio and his team saw a figure on the roof. Thinking it was a sniper, Eric took aim when he heard Scott's voice in his earpiece.

"The shooter on the roof is Bri, repeat, shooter on the roof is friendly."

Eric immediately dropped his gun. They proceeded to the back entrance where they surprised two cops. They searched them and confiscating their weapons. Horatio handed them off to SWAT. Horatio watched as the figure on the roof silently slipped into to the house through the skylight.

Over the radio, Scott asked if everyone was in position. When everyone confirmed, Scott gave the count. "One, two, three … go, go, go!"

The front and back doors flew open at the same time. The raid was swift, but no saw Wendell anywhere. They search the house but there was no sign of him. Michael and Alisha took Angel to the new safe house where they would get her information. Meanwhile, Wendell had hid in the basement and was quietly making his way out the back when Horatio surprised him. The noise brought Scott, Mac and Frank down to the basement.

Horatio had his gun trained on Wendell, ready to fire if Wendell gave him reason to. "Tim, you're better than this. Give it up."

Tim continued to back up, toward the basement door. "Give it up for what? I was caught in middle of all this Horatio."

"This is you last warning, Tim." Frank said.

Tim laughed. "Horatio won't shot." Then he raised his gun and fired a round into the post next to Horatio. They ducked. Robby, Eric, Ryan and the SWAT team came running down to the basement.

Wendell turned to run and found himself looking down the barrel of a SIG-Sauer P229 belonging to Brianna Caine. Her face was hard and cold. "He won't, but I will," she snarled. "You do that again and you'll leave in a body bag."

"Is everyone, okay?" Scott asked as he took Wendell into custody. He handed him off to Robby.

Brianna bent over, trying to keep from retching. Scott came over. "Brianna, are you okay?"

She pushed Scott away and pointed at him. "After this is over, I'm out." she said disgusted. With that, she walked outside. _I can't believe I trusted him_, she thought.

Everyone looked at one another unable to figure out what just happened. Ryan ran out after her before Eric could stop him. He looked around and saw her by one of the trees. She bent over and threw up until she couldn't stand up anymore.

Eric came out of the basement with a bottle of water. "Here," he said handing the bottle to Ryan. "She'll need something to drink."

Ryan took the bottle. Eric slapped him on the back before he walked back to the house where the Crime lab's night shift had their work cut out of them. Ryan walked over to Brianna. He knelt down beside her and tucked some stray curls behind her ear. She looked up at him and took the bottle of water.

Brianna took several short drinks. Ryan put his arms around her. She sat there letting him comfort her. Horatio watched them from the outside entrance to the basement. He had watch Ryan change a lot after his reinstatement. _I think a talk is in order_, he thought as Ryan bent his head down and kissed her temple, whispering that everything was okay.

It was 5:00 am when the teams got to the new safe house. It was a single story house with an open design on Star Island. Everyone was even more surprised when they found out Brianna owned it.

Collin and Ethan had done an excellent job of getting things setup. Michael and Alisha had gotten Angel to the house without incident. Angel had gotten a shower and something to eat. Currently, she was sharing the details of the meeting between Stetler and Ortega when the teams walked in.

Angel got up and walked up to them. "Thank you, all of you, very much."

Everyone nodded and left to get cleaned up. Angel stopped Brianna before she could leave. "Detective Caine."

Brianna stopped and turned around. "Yes, Miss Cortez?"

"Has Carlos been arrested?"

"Yes, he's being charged with four counts of attempted murder of a police officer and one count of attempted murder of a federal agent."

Angel didn't say anything for a moment. Brianna understood what her concern was.

"Angel, you'll be in protective custody until this is all over then you'll go into Witness Protection."

Angel nodded and went back to continue her conversation with Alisha and Michael. Brianna watched them for a while until she felt someone behind her. She turned her head to see Scott standing there. By that time, everyone had cleaned up and was in the living room.

Just then, Cobalt division leader Paul Schrader walked in the front door, much to Scott's surprise.

Paul Schrader was 6' 2", salt and pepper hair, brown eyes and built like a tank. He had been with the MDPD for 36 years. Horatio walked over to Paul. They exchanged words quietly as Paul glanced occasionally at Brianna. Paul nodded and stood by Brianna.

"Detective Caine," he greeted quietly. "You are feeling up to this?"

"Yes, sir." Brianna replied looking at her father who had helped her make this decision.

Paul turned his attention back to the group. "Most of you don't know me. I am Deputy Chief Paul Schrader. I have oversight of the Cobalt division of MDPD. I first want to thank you, Lieutenant Caine for the assistance and protection that you have given to Detective Caine. She is, without a doubt, the best officer in our division. She was extremely accomplished when she came down here from New York as Detective Taylor can testify to."

"Thank you, sir." Brianna replied.

"From the reports that I have received from Captain Dobbs, Lieutenant Caine and Detective Frank Trip, you have excelled under their leadership. You are well respected in the Homicide unit and well as in the Crime Lab."

Brianna picked up where Paul left off. "Unfortunately, in the progression of this investigation it became apparent that we had an internal compromise that has put numerous people in danger. We received information two weeks ago regarding Supervisor Tim Wendell who was found to be leaking information about the investigation."

"Detective Caine came to me four months ago with some very disturbing information," Horatio explained, "She felt it need to be passed onto her division leader. I passed on that information to Deputy Chief Schrader. For the past three months, Detective Caine has been conduction a subsequent investigation that has lead us to the person who is really pulling the strings regarding the trafficking of information on our agency's undercover officers."

Brianna had been watching Scott the whole time her father was talking. He was getting nervous and fidgety, tapping his sidearm with his fingers and shifting his weight. Scott looked up at Brianna.

Alisha spoke up. "Deputy Chief Schrader, who would compromise such an important investigation like this?"

"Would you care to answer that Detective Caine?" Paul said, redirecting the question to Brianna.

Brianna walked across the room to Scott. "You're a good actor, Scott." The room became dead silent. "I finally put it all together shortly after I got shot. You see, when I went into the hospital, no one except Horatio and his team was allowed to know any information about where I was, but somehow, Manning found out and rather quickly, I might add. You couldn't call Ortega yourself, so you called Manning and Manning, in turn, called Stetler, who called Ortega.

Scott was obviously pissed by now. He was dead to rights and he knew it. "You don't have any proof." Scott said arrogantly.

On queue, Robby began to play a recorded phone call.

"_Manning."_

"_It's me. Collins' dead thanks to Lieutenant Caine. Brianna's at Miami-Dade General. She's moved from ICU to the sixth floor, room 615."_

"_Who do I call?"_

"_Call Stetler. He'll call Ortega. You never know, we might kill two Caine's with one stone."_

Brianna gestured to cut the recording. "Robby, when was that phone call made and who are the people in the phone call?"

"The time stamp is 9:08 pm on 07/05/2008. The caller has been identified as Lieutenant Scott Dresden and the called as Detective Greg Manning."

"Doesn't matter, Bri," Scott said, "You can't obtain phone taps without …"

"... A warrant, Scott." Brianna interrupted holding up the blue piece of paper. "But you know what you're first mistake was?"

"Do tell me." Scott smirked.

"The first time Collins showed up in Miami. Captain Dobbs gave you orders to shoot Collins on sight should he show up, but you didn't."

Captain Dobbs could not believe what he was hearing. "Scott, you told me that you fired on Collins but couldn't get a clean shot off because of by-standers." Then he turned to Brianna. "Detective Caine, did Lieutenant Dresden fire on Andrew Collins?"

"No, sir, he didn't. Lieutenant Caine and the officers that were with him can testify to that fact."

Paul continued, "The mistake that got you caught Scott, was having Wendell pick up Angel." He noticed a few questioning looks, so he explained. "The first safe house that you were at is what we call a primary safe house. We then have secondary safe houses like the one you raided. All members of Cobalt are informed of primary safe houses, but only the immediate investigating officer, their handler and support team is told where the secondary safe houses are located."

"You see, Scott," Horatio added, "we were just waiting for you to make a mistake. The only way for Wendell to know the location of secondary safe house was if you told him. By the way, you should have gotten rid of that account in New York, my friend."

Frank and two other officers walked. He cuffed Scott. "You're under arrest for conspiracy to commit murder and the attempted murder of Lieutenant Horatio Caine and Detective Brianna Caine."

Scott looked at Brianna with nothing but hatred. "The only mistake I made was not killing you myself."

With her hands on her hips, Brianna took that all too familiar Caine stance. "No, your biggest mistake was thinking I wasn't like my father."


	25. Chapter 25 The Arrest of Rick Stetler

_Horatio, Captain Dobbs, Brianna, Frank and Paul took Scott to the den. Alisha took Angel to another part of the house. Robby got new tape setup for Scott's interrogation. Scott was uncuffed by Frank and told to take a seat while the two officers with Frank stationed themselves by entrance to the den._

"_Detective Caine, may I have word with you?" Horatio asked as he nodded for Brianna to follow him._

"_Certainly, Lieutenant." she replied following him out of the room._

_They walked out to the back patio. "Brianna, you did recused yourself?"_

"_Yes, I did. I'm not in anyway associated with the investigation into Lieutenant Dresden." _

_Brianna's expression became distant. She thought of all the times she had helped her, protected her. She shook her head._

"_Sweetheart, are you okay?" Horatio asked softly._

_She walked over to the steps that lead to the dock, sat down, drew her knees to her chest and rest her head on top of her knees. Horatio sat down next her. _

_Brianna sighed. "I trusted him, dad. We all trusted him and the whole time he played us. I'd hate to think times he had opportunities to kill me."_

"_I know you did and so did I." Horatio replied putting his arm around her. "There's nothing that hurts as much as when those close to us betray us," He took out a handkerchief out of his pocket, wiping the tears from his daughter's cheeks, as he continued "And nothing I say, sweetheart, is going to make it right again." _

_She nodded. "True, but having you here helps."_

_Paul had been quietly watching the father and daughter when Frank came up."_

"_Hey, we need to …" Frank began when Paul held up his hand._

_Frank watched as Brianna laid her head on her father's shoulder. It always amazed him how alike Brianna and Horatio were despite that fact she hadn't seen her father since she was five and had only been around him since May._

"_Paul, we need to get Scott talking." Frank said quietly._

_Paul nodded and stepped out on the patio. "Excuse me, Horatio, but we need to get started."_

"_I'll be right there." he replied as he and Brianna stood up. _

_By the time Scott's interrogation was finished, it was going on 8:00 am. Everyone watched two officers escorted Dresden out to the waiting squad car. Brianna, Horatio, Paul and Captain Dobbs followed the officers outside. Scott looked back at Brianna as he got in the car._

_Paul looked at Brianna. "I am sorry. We were all hoping that Scott was not apart of this. You've gone beyond your duty."_

"_Is that supposed to make me feel better, sir?" _

"_I guess not."_

"_I wonder if Mac knew what they were sending me into when I came here?"_

_Paul shook his head. "No, I don't believe anyone knew how deep this went until you came down here. One of the many things that you and your father have in common is getting down to the bottom of things."_

_Brianna nodded._

"_We need to finish the investigation. Miss Reilly and Agent Lockler brought in the filings from Stetler's office while you where at the other safe house."_

"_Of course, sir, we'll handle it."_

"_Thank you, Detective." Paul commented and started to walk back in the house._

_Brianna turned around. "Umm, sir?"_

"_Yes?" Paul turned and replied._

"_Who will be supervising?"_

_Paul and Horatio looked at one another. "I think Detective Caine has definitely earned that chance. Wouldn't you agree, Lieutenant?"_

_Horatio smiled at his daughter. "Yes, sir. I believe she has."_

"_Thank you, sir." Brianna reciprocated._

_They walked back into the house as Paul and Captain Dobbs gathered Scott's team up. Horatio took Ryan, Eric, Mac and Frank outside to the back patio._

"_Robby, Alisha, Collin, Ethan and Agent Davis, with the arrest of Lieutenant Dresden, there's no one to supervise the remainder of the investigation. Do any of you have any objection to Detective Caine taking over that position?" Paul asked._

"_Sir," Robby began, "We were all put in a dangerous position by Lieutenant Dresden. Thanks to Brianna going to Lieutenant Caine and yourself, we were kept one step ahead of him. I think she earned it."_

"_Is that how you all feel?" Dobbs asked. _

"_Yes, sir." was the response Paul got from Brianna fellow officers._

_While Paul and Dobbs were talking with Scott's team, Horatio was talking with his._

"_Guys, Brianna will be taking over the Cobalt team until this whole thing is wrapped up. So, Eric, Ryan, I need you to call Calleigh and Natalia. Tell them I need them to start going through all the cases that Brianna was working on. We're going to have to finish them up."_

"_What do you want us to do, Horatio?" Frank asked_

"_Frank, tell Captain Dobbs to transfer Brianna back to Homicide. Her file needs to be back in the unit before we go after Stetler." Horatio explained._

"_Does Brianna know about this?" Frank inquired._

"_Yes, she does," he answered, "Mac, I would like you, Miss Reilly and Agent Lockler to get all the evidence organized."_

_Everyone nodded and went to work. Eric called Natalia while Ryan called Calleigh then they left for the Lab. Horatio called Miss Reilly asking if she and Lockler would meet Mac at the Lab to begin organizing the evidence. After he finished, Horatio and Frank walked back into the house._

_Frank pulled Captain Dobbs off to the side, relaying Horatio's message. Dobb pulled out his phone and dialed his secretary._

_Back at PD, Nancy's phone rang. She looked at the caller id. "Yes, Captain Dobbs?"_

"_Nancy, you know that transfer I had you hold back?"_

_Nancy pulled open her top right hand drawer. "Yes, Detective Caine's transfer back to Homicide."_

"_Good, finish processing it and personally walk it over to Personnel. Give it to Donald Murphy and no one else."_

"_Understood, sir." Nancy hung up._

_She finished typing the paperwork. She made three copies: one for Dobbs, one for Lieutenant Caine and one for Deputy Chief Schrader. Then she walked over to Personnel. The receptionist was at the desk studiously working. She looked up when the door opened._

"_Hello, Nancy, what can I do for you?" the young woman asked._

"_Hey, Libby, is Donald here?"_

"_I believe he is, hold on a moment." Libby replied as she dialed Donald's extension. She waited for Donald to pick up. He did on the third ring. "Hey, Mister Murphy, Nancy from Captain Dobb's office would like to see you? Okay, I'll tell her."_

_Libby hung up the phone. "He said to go on back."_

"_Thank you, Libby" Nancy said politely._

_She walked back to Donald's office and light knocked on the door._

"_Come on in, Nancy." Donald replied._

_Donald stood up and offered Nancy a chair. "What can I do for you?"_

"_Dobbs told me to bring this directly to you." Nancy said, handing him the forms._

_Donald took the forms from her. He carefully glanced over them and nodded. "Tell Dobbs that by 9:00 am, it'll be official."_

_Nancy thanked him and headed back to her office. She called Dobbs and relayed the message. She then returned to her normal office work._

_Back at the Star Island safe house, everyone was milling around will loose ends were tied up. Brianna had gotten a shower and changed. By nine o'clock, she came back to the living room wearing a black pant suit. Her hair was in corn rolls. Frank noticed her first. __She looks so much like Horatio_, he thought.

"I remember telling Horatio one time that I wouldn't want to meet you in a dark alley." Frank teased trying to light the mood.

Brianna looked at Frank and smiled. "I'm not sure anyone would want to meet me anywhere right now."

Horatio had changed and came back into the living room wearing a gray suit and a blue oxford. He walked over to Frank and his daughter. 

Just then, Mac and Lockler walked in the front door. Lockler handed Brianna a thin three-page packet. She opened it up.

"Here's the arrest warrant."

Brianna carefully looked over the papers then at Horatio.

"It's your call, ma'am." he said.

"Teams are ready to take down the East Coast network, ma'am." Lockler added.

"Is the transfer done?" Brianna asked.

"It's done." Horatio answered.

Brianna looked around the room. "Robby, Alisha, Collin and Ethan," she announced, "Get everything organized, boxed up and labeled then head to PD; Mac, would you give them a hand."

"Yes, ma'am, we're on it." Collin replied as the group got to work.

"Agent Davis, take Miss Cortez and get her settled."

"Not a problem." Michael said as he and Angel left.

"Hey, what are we supposed to do?" Frank joked referring to Lockler, Horatio, Dobbs and himself.

Brianna walked over to the bookcase where she had sat her SIG. She picked it up and holstered it. She passed her fingers over a picture then put on her sunglasses.

"We are going to give Sergeant Stetler a visit." Brianna stated as she walked out the door.

Horatio looked over at the picture she said good-bye to and smiled. It was the one of him and Marisol at the courthouse, the day they got married. They followed Brianna out. 

Lockler, Dobbs, Frank and Horatio got in the Hummer while Brianna started her motorcycle. Horatio pulled up next to Brianna and rolled down the window.

"Where are we headed?"

"We'll go to Cobalt first. We have to make the arrest first then the department will take over."

Horatio nodded and rolled up the window. Brianna took off with the Hummer following close behind. They drove through downtown to a three-story office building four block from the Crime Lab. 

They parked in front of the building. Lockler, Dobbs and Frank waited in the Hummer while Brianna and Horatio went inside. They walked inside and a young officer greeted them.

"Hey, Yorkie," the officer greeted, "they're upstairs."

Brianna smiled. "Thank you Doug."

They walked over to the elevators. The doors opened, they stepped in and Brianna pressed the button for the third floor. Horatio laughed softly.

"Yorkie?" he asked.

Brianna dropped her head and blushed. "Yeah, it's the nickname they gave me when I moved down here because I had a light accent."

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out. The operation scale and setup was very impressive. Tables, laptops, computers, city and neighborhood maps, printers and cubicles filled the floor space. Horatio took in the conversation that was going on around him. There were three different cases going on, one of them being Brianna's, the other two were being kept quiet. Horatio, however, knew about them.

Brianna looked around for three specific people. When she spotted them, she called out above the noise. "Arlington, Saunders, Blair, let's go."

Three officers turned their heads to see who was calling to them. They smiled when they saw Brianna. The officer named Arlington delegated their work to others and joined Horatio and Brianna.

"We heard what happened." Saunders said.

"Thanks," Brianna replied, "we're going down to PD to pay Sergeant Stetler a visit. Don't be surprised if we have trouble."

During the five-minute ride to PD, Brianna laid out the plan. Stetler was planning a press conference concerning the investigation in order to warn their associates to get out of town. They would make the arrest during the press conference. Arlington, Saunders, Blair and Frank, along with two officers that were waiting for them, would cover the back of the press area while Horatio, Lockler, Dobbs and herself approached the front.

They pulled up a block away from PD and walked from there. Everyone got into position. It was 9:30 when the press assembled out front of Miami-Dade PD. Horatio, Lockler, Dobbs and Brianna watched as the conference began. Brianna watched as the rest of the officers came around from the back of MDPD.

Stetler addressed the group. "Hello and thank you for coming today. As many of you have heard on the news and read in the papers, of the arrests of two ranking members of the Miami-Dade Police Department. We are here today to assure the citizens of Miami that these officers and any persons associated with them will be brought to justice." 

The halfway through the conference. Brianna raised her phone to her lips. "Gentlemen, here we go." she said as she began to walk forward.

Several members of the press turned to see four Miami-Dade police officers interrupt that press conference. Rick stopped mid-sentence when he saw Brianna.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press, I would like to introduce you to Detective Brianna Caine, who is spearheading enormous undertaking to bring these corrupt officers to justice."

Several cameras flashed but Brianna didn't flinch. Reporters began to ask her questions. She firmly addressed the press group. "Ladies and gentlemen, this press conference is over."

Stetler replied, "I say when this conference is over."

"No, you don't, I'm afraid. Sergeant Richard Stetler, you under arrest for embezzlement of state and federal funds, police misconduct, attempted murder of four police officers and a federal agent, federal murder of five police officers, conspiracy to commit murder and illegal trafficking." Brianna stated then began to read Stetler his Miranda rights as Saunders and Arlington arrested Rick. "Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?"

Cameras flashed, reporters shouted questions as Stetler responded with no comment. Erica Sykes of CBS 4 news walked up, microphone in hand and camera in tow. 

"Detective Caine …" she began.

Brianna interrupted her. "Miss Sykes, I have no comment not does anyone in the department." With that, Erica gave up and left.

Saunders came up and cleared his throat.

"Detective Caine, the sweeper teams are ready to take down the Mala Noche underground network between here and NYC."

"Give them the go ahead. Tell them Lieutenant Caine is their go to."

Saunders nodded and processed to call the sweeper team leaders. Horatio, Lockler, Dobbs and Frank walked Stetler inside PD. Brianna watched as everything went into slow motion. Three years of digging, hiding, secrets and investigating had ended, leaving her tired and exhausted. However she knew that there was still work to do.

Horatio came back outside and stopped on the steps. He stood there, admiring his daughter, watching her give instructions to her officers. No matter how long she was an officer though, to Horatio, she would always be his little girl. He turned his head to the side when he felt someone come up behind him. It was Chief Coleman.

"Horatio." the Chief greeted.

Horatio turned and extended his hand. "Chief, what can I do for you?"

The chief looked at Brianna then at Horatio. "You must be proud of her."

Horatio dipped his head and lightly smiled. "Yes, I am. She put her life on the line for this department and her family."

"Just like you." the chief commented. "I know that she was transferred back to Homicide, but from what I've heard, she's a brilliant criminalist and she deserves recognition for the work she's done."

"She's an extremely dedicated officer." Horatio said. 

After fifteen minutes, Eric, Mac, Calleigh, Natalia, Ryan, Michael and Alexx came out to join Horatio and Chief Coleman. Everyone watched as Brianna finished up with her officers. She turned and looked at them then at the ground. Horatio smiled proudly as she walked up to the group.

He stepped forward and tightly hugged his daughter. "Well done, Detective."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." she said returning her father's hug.


	26. Chapter 26 A Day of Surprises

Note:

Sobrina=niece

Soy fino, la Tía Yelina. Sucede cada vez.= I'm fine Aunt Yelina. It happens every time.

Two months later …

It was 8:45 am. Brianna parked in front of PD and saw them preparing for the official press conference regarding the Cobalt investigation.

She got out of her car and noticed that everyone was watching her. Brianna was wearing a cream and brown pinstriped pantsuit with a beaded ice blue satin camisole. The key on her sterling silver chain had been replaced with a silver family tree pendent, a gift from everyone in the lab. It had her father's, Calleigh's, Ryan's, Natalia's, Eric's and Alexx's birthstones. Complimenting the pendent, was a pair of silver filigree earrings, which Ryan gave her for Christmas.

As she walked up the sidewalk, she noticed that everyone was dressed a little nicer that usual. Everyone began to applaud and congratulating her. She received that same reception when she walked through PD. When she came to her desk, she found a bouquet of cranberry pink calla lilies and a bouquet of deep red roses, both had a card.

She sat down, opened the first card and read it.

_~To: Detective Brianna Caine_

_Congratulations on you promotion._

_~Love:_

_Eric, Calleigh, Ryan, Natalia, and Alexx _

Brianna picked up the second card and opened it. She smiled on seeing her father's familiar handwriting.

_~To: My little girl_

_I am so proud of you. Congratulations, sweetheart. Always remember the people who got you where you are. I love you._

_~Love,_

_Dad._

Frank smiled as he walked up to Brianna's desk. "Who are these from?"

Brianna put the card down and turned to Frank. "The calla lilies are from everyone in the lab and the roses are from dad."

"I hear congratulations are in order." Frank said.

"Speaking of which, do you know anything about me receiving a promotion because I have no idea what everyone is talking about?"

"Well, Bri, there must be something to it or they wouldn't be saying it." he replied as he looked at his watch. "its nine o'clock and we have a press conference to get to."

Brianna sighed as she and Frank walked outside. Horatio was waiting just outside. They walked towards the waiting group that consisted of the entire Miami-Dade Police Department, MDPD Brass and the press.

Chief Coleman thanked everyone for coming and proceeded to introduce everyone. He outlined the progression of the investigation.

Deputy Chief Schrader spoke next about the undying commitment of the Cobalt teams.

"These men and women put everything on the line in order to bring down these corrupt officers and today, we honor one of these brave officers." he said turning to Brianna. "Detective Brianna Caine, will you step forward place."

Brianna looked at her father who simple smiled. She took a breath and stepped forward. Chief Coleman stepped up along with Captain Dobbs.

"Detective Caine, I must say that I wasn't sure how you would handle the pressures that this investigation posed when you joined the Miami-Dade Police Department two years ago. I have been impressed by the manner in which you have conducted yourself and your investigation." Chief Coleman stated.

Captain Dobbs continued. "At the age of 25, you are the youngest detective the department has had. You show the leadership, experience and integrity of a veteran officer. A letter of commendation will be placed in your permanent record." Dobbs paused taking a small box from Chief Coleman. He looked at Horatio. "Lieutenant Caine, would you like to do the honors?"

Horatio nodded and took the small box. He didn't say anything for a moment. "Detective Brianna Caine, for going above and beyond the call of duty. For put yourself in the line of fire to protect your fellow officers. For your unwavering commitment to the City of Miami and its citizens; the Miami-Dade Police Department promotes you to the rank of Detective Sergeant." he announced as he pinned on the new rank pins and handed her new credentials.

Horatio stepped back and smiled. "Congratulations, Sergeant Caine."

Brianna ran her thumb over the new badge then up at her father. "Thank you Lieutenant." she said as they shook hands.

The whole department erupted in applause as the reporters shouted out questions. Chief Coleman quieted the group. Brianna stepped forward to speak as she looked at the crowd. In the front row were Yelina and Ray, Jr., Eric, Calleigh, Ryan, Natalia, Frank and Alexx, Mac and the team from New York, Michael, Shannon and her little boy, Tyler.

"Firstly, thank you, Chief Coleman for allowing me to serve with such dedicated and brilliant officers. Secondly, could I have the front row stand?"

The front row stood up and Horatio stepped up by his daughter. Brianna took a moment to look at them before her eyes settled on her father. He stepped forward and whispered in her ear.

"Go ahead, you can do it."

Brianna nodded and continued. "All of these people standing before you have helped make me into the officer that I am. Thank you for your guidance, insight, correction and leadership. I will always be indebted to you all. Thank you."

Chief Coleman closed the press conference. As soon as it was over, Brianna headed inside. Everyone looked at one another. After a minute of silence, Mac and his team, Michael, Shannon and Tyler broke out in laughter.

"Someone wan to let us in on the joke?" Alexx smiled.

"Mac, do you want to enlighten us?" Horatio asked.

Mac couldn't stop chuckling long enough to speak, so Danny Messer answered Horatio's question.

"Brianna hates press conferences." Danny said. "They make her nervous."

"No way, Bri was nervous?" Natalia asked. "She didn't look nervous."

Mac managed to get a breath. "Believe me, she was. She hides it well."

Yelina then went inside to check on Brianna. After about fifteen minutes, they came back out. Mac was on his cell phone, not looking particular happy. He flipped his phone closed and told his team that they had to head back to New York.

Mac and the team made their way through the crowd that surrounded Brianna. Brianna stepped forward and gave Mac a tight hug. She had always thought of Mac as a father.

"What would I have done without you, Mac?" Brianna said, hugging him tight.

Mac returned the hug. "I know kiddo. I know."

Brianna wiped her eyes. "You can't stay?"

"I'm afraid not. Captain Dorsett called and said we had to get on the next flight back."

Everyone said good-bye to Mac and his team. Shannon and Tyler stood off to the side. Brianna looked over at them and motioned for them to come over. They came over to the group.

Shannon McKenna was very attractive. She was 28 with warm green eyes and dark chocolate curls. She was a couple of inches shorter that Brianna and had slight build from running around after a ten year old. Tyler was an energetic ten year old with brown hair and green eyes with freckles all over.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Shannon McKenna, Stephen's sister." Brianna said then turning to Tyler and picking up Tyler. "And this handsome young man is Shannon's son, Tyler."

"Hello, Brianna has told us so much about you all." Shannon said in her strong Irish accent.

"You still have your accent?" Horatio asked.

"Aye, our family is fourth generation, but somehow we've never lost our accent."

"Aunt Bri, are we going your da's house for dinner?" Tyler piped up.

"Yes, we are and I expect you to behave yourself." Brianna replied.

"Yes, ma'am."

Horatio suggested they continue their conversation at dinner tonight, so everyone dispersed and got back to work. Brianna made sure that Shannon had a key to her condo. Michael, Shannon and Tyler left for a day of sightseeing.

Horatio and Brianna were walking back to the building when he handed her a letter.

"What's this, dad?" she asked as she took the letter.

"It a copy of you commendation letter, your promotional letter and your new duty assignment."

"Duty assignment, I'm being moved?" she asked as she opened it.

Horatio didn't say anything but waited for her reaction.

_Detective Sergeant Brianna Elizabeth Caine,_

_This letter is to inform you of your new position as a CSI in the new post of Criminal Investigative Psychologist. Your duties are to assist Lieutenant Caine and his team in anyway that he see fit._

_Thank you,_

_Chief Andrew Coleman, MDPD_

Brianna did know what to say. "I don't know what to say, sir."

"There's no need to say anything ma'am." he said. "Brianna, I want to remind you that while you have the higher rank, Calleigh has seniority over you. In addition to being the team's criminal psychologist, you will be working in tox. You will have seniority over the new trainees and will be responsible for overseeing their progress. I would like you to meet with them today."

"Yes, sir, I understand."

"Brianna, I'm telling you this as your Lieutenant. I know you and Mister Wolfe have kept your relationship professional when you're here. If that should change, I want both of you to talk to me, okay?"

"I will, sir."

Brianna went to the locker room to change. She came out wearing a pair of vintage boot cut jeans, a white fitted three-quarter sleeve shirt, her favorite black boots, her SIG and new credentials. She pulled her hair back into a bun at the nape of her neck.

Horatio was waiting for her. "Sergeant, would you come with me please?"

"Yes, sir."

They walked into the layout lab and up the stairs. Brianna thought they were going to her father's office, but Horatio stopped in front of the office opposite his. She looked on the door. _Det. Srgt. Brianna Caine, CSI/Criminal Investigative Psychologist._

Brianna looked at her father. "I have an office?"

Horatio dipped his head and smiled. "Why don't you open the door and have a look?"

Brianna opened the door and couldn't believe what she saw. It was the same size as her father's office and the furnishings all belonged to her.

"How did you move the office from my loft down here?"

"Mac and his team moved it down here a couple of days ago. They moved everything in during the night shift so you wouldn't see them."

She turned around and hugged her father. "Thank you so much, dad."

She walked over to the left wall where her diplomas from the West Chester University and the police academy, her letters of commendation from the New York and Miami Police Departments were hung. Also hanging on the wall were her licenses from the Office of the Professions (OP) of the New York State Education Department and the State of Florida Department of Health, a photo of her and Horatio on his 25th anniversary, a picture of Mac and his team, and a picture of her Cobalt team. She passed her fingers over each frame as she remembered the day she received each of them.

On the right wall was her bookcase, her forensic toxicology, chemistry and criminal psychology books as well as her department manuals and her filing cabinet. She went to her mahogany desk and sat down in her chair.

"I missed this chair." she said with a sigh.

Horatio opened on the top drawer of the filing cabinet and pulled out a beautifully wrapped gift. He handed it to her. "Umm, Shannon mentioned that this was your favorite picture."

Brianna knew exactly which photo he was referring. She unwrapped the gift carefully. It was a laser etched sterling silver picture frame. "How did you find this?" she said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Eric found it when we were moving you into your new home." He said as he put his around her and looked at the picture.

Brianna looked around for a place to set it as Horatio made a suggestion. "The space of the second shelf looks perfect."

She carefully set the picture on the shelf and stepped back. They stood there for a moment looking at the picture of Marisol and Brianna. It was taken at the Fairchild Botanical Gardens, a month after Brianna had moved to Miami.

"We had so much fun that day." Brianna said as she remembered that day.

"You never told me that you and Marisol had met." Horatio said softly.

She sighed. "I had just gotten settled. We went to the same Starbucks and we got talking. She said that her brother worked for the department. We became good friends. There never seemed to be a good time to tell you." Brianna became quiet. "I really liked her, dad."

"I loved her very much." Horatio said as he gave her a final hug. "Do you want to meet for lunch?"

"I would like that."

"Okay, Capital Grill at one o'clock?" Horatio suggested.

"That it'll work."

Unfortunately, around 12:30, the team received two call outs. As they were walking out of the building, Brianna piped up.

"Rain check on lunch?" Brianna asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Horatio smiled.

Horatio went with Eric and Natalia while Brianna went with Calleigh and Ryan. The rest of the afternoon was spent running down evidence and suspects.

At 3:00 pm, Brianna met with all the new trainees. There were 15 new trainees.

"As most of you know, I am Detective Sergeant Brianna Caine. I am CSI's CIP or criminal investigative psychologist. I have been put in charge of all new CSI trainees. I will also be overseeing your progress."

She went over policies and procedures of the lab; how often they were to report to her and how often they would be evaluated. It took two hours for her to go through everything.

About five o'clock, Horatio quietly stepped into the training room. Brianna looked up. He lightly smiled and sat down.

"Your progress evaluations will be turned into Lieutenant Caine. He will give the final evaluation when your FTO is complete. Do you have any questions?" No one had any questions. "You're dismissed."

Brianna finished up and dismissed the group. She shutdown her laptop, put it in her laptop bag and picked it up. She walked back to her father. He stood up.

"How did the meeting go?" he asked.

"It went well. There are definitively some cocky ones in that bunch."

"Anyone I need to watch out for?"

Brianna thought for a moment. "Anthony Blackstone and Todd Wilby are the ones you're going to want to keep an eye on. They're more likely to go off on their own hunches than what's in front of them."

"Thank you, Sergeant. Is there anyone who stands out?"

"Yes, there is. Emily Brock. She quiet and introverted, but she's extremely observant. You'll have to get her to open up, though."

"I'll tell Calleigh to pass the word along and have Emily work with her. I'll put Blackstone and Wilby with Ryan and Eric."

They walked out of the conference room, talking about the information that had become known while Brianna had been in the conference room. Horatio went to the fingerprint lab and Brianna went up to her office. As she came down the stairs, she saw Horatio and Ryan waiting for her.

"Shall we call it a day?" Ryan asked.

"I am all for that." Brianna replied.

"Everyone will be over around seven."

"Who's coming over?" she asked.

"We thought we'd celebrate your promotion." Ryan said bashfully.

"So, why don't you go home and relax before everyone gets there." Horatio suggested.

About an hour later, Horatio pulled up to his house and got out. He checked Bri's car and went inside. Setting his briefcase down, he took his shoes off. He didn't hear any sounds in the house.

"Brianna?" he called as he made his way to the living room.

He was about to call for her again until he looked down at the end table. Brianna's SIG and badges were laying there. He pulled the ottoman up to the couch and sat down. Horatio watched her. She was asleep; her faced relaxed with a slight smile curling the corners of her mouth. Brianna sifted and a strand of copper hair fell across her face.

He heard the front door open. Ryan called out, making his way to the living room. Ryan saw Horatio sitting by the couch. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when Horatio put his finger to his lips. He walked up to the back of the couch and leaned against the back.

Ryan gently tucked the strand behind her ear. "God, she's beautiful." he said softly.

Horatio smiled. "Yes, she is. She's lucky to have you."

"No, I'm the lucky one." Ryan replied.

They both looked down at Brianna when they heard her take a deep breath and her smile deepened.

"Hmm, my two favorite colognes." she said as she opened her eyes. "Ocean Pacifica and Armani."

"Sweetheart, everyone's going to be here in an hour." Horatio said as he helped her stand up.

Between Horatio, Ryan and Brianna dinner was ready by seven. Porterhouse steaks, green beans, herb roast potatoes, tiramisu, Fife Redhead and champagne where on the menu.

The first people to arrive was Yelina and Ray Jr., next was Shannon and Tyler, then Eric, Calleigh, Natalia and Alexx.

Calleigh and Natalia were setting the table outside on the deck while Alexx and Eric were putting the foods into serving bowls. Ryan was manned the grill as Frank lit the candles and lanterns that were placed around the deck. Yelina, Shannon and Brianna were getting everything out to the table.

Brianna came back into the kitchen to see her father pull a bottle of champagne out of the wine cabinet. He looked at the bottle for a long moment. She came up and put her arm around him.

"Dad, are you okay?"

"Calleigh and the team gave me this as a wedding present."

"We don't have to use it dad."

Horatio smiled. "I think she would want us to."

Brianna picked up the glasses and went out to the deck, her father following her. Eric poured the wine while Horatio poured the champagne. Everyone sat down and the celebration began.

Everyone told stories about Brianna's first few months while Brianna told everyone stories of her time in New York. Horatio even told a few stories of his own.

Three hours went by when Horatio stood up and he cleared his throat. He held up his champagne glass. "There was one point in my life when I thought everything that was good in my life would be taken away. I never thought that I would see my little girl again." he looked to his right where Brianna was sitting. "I want you to know, Brianna, that you are never alone and that you have a family that loves you."

"Here, here,'" everyone resounded.

Each person had something to say about Brianna, her work, personality and character.

Frank started it off. "I will never forget that Saturday night when you knocked Stetler on his butt. The look of shock on his face was priceless. I guess, now that you're a Sergeant, you can't call me sir anymore which all well and good because it was making feel old."

Calleigh was next. "Brianna, you are so much like Horatio. You give yourself to those around without expecting anything back. You give respect without make people earn it. You're patient, observant and one heck of a shot."

Eric picked it up from there. "When I found out that you were H's daughter, I felt like I had my sister back and I know H felt the same way. Oh, Ryan, you better take care of her."

Ryan obviously went next. "Well, if I don't, you two will kill me and the team won't even be able to find me. Brianna, you are smart, generous, tactful, honest, and the most beautiful woman in Miami. I love you sweetheart."

Natalia went next. "I don't know what to say since everyone has said everything. All the things that you've going through and accomplished this past year has definitely made me look at my job differently.

Shannon spoke up. "Brianna, even though Stephen was taken away from us, you have never stopped taking care of Tyler and me. You have always been there. I can never thank you enough."

Yelina went after Shannon. "You are such gift to Horatio. When he found out who you were, he was so happy. I haven't seen him smile like that in a long time. Besides, someone needs to keep that melancholy in check."

Alexx was the last one to speak. "Baby girl, I hate to say this, but if anything should every happen to Horatio, we don't have to worry about who will take his place. You have gone through stuff that seasoned cops can't handle and I'm proud of you.

At 11:30 pm, everyone began to say his or her goodnights. About 1:00 am, Horatio and Brianna finished cleaning up. They laughed and prodded one another as they cleaned up.

When they were done, Brianna went out on the deck and sat down on the steps that lead down to the pool. She looked over Biscayne Bay to downtown Miami. Horatio came out and sat down next to her. He handed her a cup of coffee.

"Hmm, thank you, dad." Brianna said as she took the cup.

"I am so proud of you, sweetheart." Horatio replied as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you, I don't know what I would have done without you dad."

He put down his coffee cup and put his arm around her. "I will always be here, sweetheart."

Father and daughter sat looking at the city to which their lives were dedicated. Both of them feeling like the missing pieces of their lives had finally fell into place. For Brianna, she finally felt like she had a place to call home, a place to belong. For Horatio, he felt the wounds of past mistakes and of Marisol's death, finally heal, his little girl being the entire cure he needed.

"I love you, dad." Brianna said as she laid her head on her father's shoulder.

"I love you too, Brianna." he said as he laid his head on top of hers

(The End)


End file.
